A Boundless Heart
by LauraWinter
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is at Hogwarts and is a Gryffindor. Can he overcome the prejudices of his upbringing or will it tear down his house and those within? Rated T for possible language and discipline in the form of spanking.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi Everyone! Thanks for reading the prologue to this story...and if you haven't, go back and do it! :) _

_I want to mention a new website reference I found for helping me out with random HP info I would have never known/remembered on my own. Its called __ and it is incredible! If you have ANY questions regarding the Harry Potter universe this is where you should go. Anyway, off my soapbox now._

_Hope you enjoy the story and a special thanks to Penitent Rebel for helping me out when I get confused or undecided about where I want my story to go. Thank you!!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any character or Harry Potter reference. All belongs to J.K. Rowling. Who is, needless to say, amazing._

**Chapter 1:**

Scorpius Malfoy sat on the edge of the lake at Hogwarts, anxiously awaiting the arrival of his father. He had made it through his first week of classes with barely a scratch (actually it was a bite, from an unfortunate incident with a doxy in his care of magical creatures class). But when he received the letter from his father that he would be arriving soon to speak about a few things, he would have gladly taken the biting fairy on again, rather than have to face the man who had raised him.

When he had arrived at Hogwarts the week before, he was taken by surprise when he joined the colors of scarlet and gold in the Gryffindor house. But his heart sank when he got to his dormitory and remembered that his father had demanded an owl immediately to inform him of his sorting into Slytherin.

So here he was, sitting on the edge of the lake, trying not to imagine what creatures belonged to all of the dark shadows under the water's surface. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

"Scorpius! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Rose Weasley's curls bounced as she ran to her new best friend. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement as she tried to catch her breath to deliver her news. "Some of the guys and I were going to try practicing Quidditch before the tryouts next week. Are you in?"

"Ah, I'd love to Rose. But my father will be here any moment. I really don't think I should keep him waiting."

"Yes, you're right about that," came a deep voice from behind Scorpius.

He turned around in surprise. Draco Malfoy stood daunting in black wizard robes, as the breeze whipped through his blonde hair.

"Father! Its good to see you." The eleven year old stood up to hug his father, but then seemed to remember that he might have been too old for that now that he was in school. So he stuck out his hand and they shook hands as if they were old friends.

Draco smiled slightly at his son, but his lips tightened and turned down at the corners as he took in the third person of their party.

"Father, this is my friend Rose. She's in Gryff...uh, in my house." He wasn't sure how upset Draco was with the sorting, so he figured he would try to keep the conversation safe for now.

Draco's expression did not seem to change into one of welcome.

"Young lady, I hate to seem rude. But would you mind giving my son and myself some privacy? I don't have much time here, you see."

Rose knew she had been dismissed, but she wished she could have gotten to know Scorpius' father. He may have been intimidating, but she was starting to get along very well with his son and always felt family relationships were important when trying to get to know someone better.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. I understand. It was nice meeting you!" She smiled at Draco and then at Scorpius, and skipped off to the quidditch pitch to practice with her cousins and other fellow Gryffindors.

Scorpius watched after her, almost wishing he could go too. But then his father cleared his throat and he wished he could shrink down to the size of the aforementioned doxy.

"So...I guess it was not a practical joke that you were sorted into Gryffindor. I came here in the hopes of seeing you in green and silver, with a smirk on your face about the deception. Apparently, the hope was in vain."

Draco was not smiling and Scorpius could almost taste the tension in the air.

"Father, I...I didn't know I would be sorted into Gryffindor. The hat seemed to be a bit confused from the start. Maybe it was all a big mistake, but...I actually like where I've been placed. The guys are all nice and Rose and I get along really well. Did you know that she-

"Enough Scorpius." Draco interrupted. "I don't need to hear every detail about your new _friends._" He said the final word with evident distain.

"I didn't come here to ream you about the house you were sorted into. I know you didn't decide yourself, none of us could have foreseen this. I am not going to lie and say I am not disappointed. You come from a long line of Slytherins and you should be proud of your heritage-

"But father, I am proud-

"Don't interrupt me, Scorpius." The boy looked down at his feet. His father's reprimands never did leave much to the imagination.

"I am disappointed, as I said before. But...you are my son and you are a Malfoy. That will never change. I will be proud of you as long as you stay true to yourself and your lineage. That can happen, no matter what house you are sorted into."

Scorpius understood his father's roundabout way of congratulating him on a nice beginning at school.

"I understand, Father. I won't let you down."

Draco nodded. "Before I go...that little friend of yours. Her last name isn't Weasley by any chance, is it?"

Scorpius was surprised. "How did you know?"

Draco tried to hide a sneer, but did not succeed. "I knew her father in school. Let's just say there's a family resemblance. And it isn't just in the hair color."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scorpius didn't understand, but he was sure whatever his father had just said was meant to be some kind of insult.

"Never mind, Scorpius. Just be careful not to get too close with some of these people. You are a Malfoy, after all. We know where we belong."

Scorpius very much wanted to stand up for his new friend, but he didn't want to start a new fight with his father. He decided now was not the time. So he thanked his father for the visit, then turned back towards the school.

"Scorpius. I have one further thing I need to mention before I go."

He slowly turned around again and tried not to think of the way his father had just been speaking about Rose.

"Some of my colleagues and I are slightly worried about whether the headmistress is...equipped to remain in her post. I want you to keep an eye out for any kind of mistake she might make. You are entitled to the finest education, and if old McGonagall is not up to the task, I would like to know about it."

"She seems fine to me," he shrugged.

"Be that as it may. I would still like occasional updates on her activities. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Scorpius looked confused. "I can try."

"Good lad. Now run along. I wouldn't want to keep you from your studies." And with that he turned on his heel and headed back toward Hogsmeade.

As Scorpius heard the commotion on the quidditch pitch rising, he found himself smiling again. Nobody cared about your last name when you were holding a bat on a broomstick. They only cared about how hard you hit the bludgers. And whether or not that bludger knocked out any teeth.

_End of Chapter_

_This chapter is short because I'm just getting the feel for it. I hope you like it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Big thanks to Penitent Rebel for beta-ing!_

**Chapter 2:**

Scorpius had expended all of his energy for the day in the last half an hour. No amount of swishing or flicking had done any good in Charms today. He had mastered levitating small things, but his textbooks were more difficult because of their added weight and density. He looked over at Rose who was easily lifting two books at a time.

"How are you doing that?" He whispered so that their professor would not hear him.

She turned to him and smiled. "I have a wand and magical abilities, that's how."

He scowled at her and continued to focus on his books.

"Alright class keep practicing, you'll get the hang of it soon. Rose Weasley, well done! Five points to Gryffindor!" Professor Hannah Longbottom was very sweet when it came to her first years. She was much firmer with her O.W.L. students since she knew firsthand how difficult her exams had been.

Scorpius was about to give up, until he noticed that Rose had levitated a piece of paper over to him. It was a picture she had drawn of their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Malcolm Pritchard. In the drawing, he was the size of a beetle and was being squashed within the pages of their charmed textbooks. Neither Rose or Scorpius was very fond of Professor Pritchard. Scorpius laughed out loud before realizing that he would inevitably draw the attention of the entire classroom. Everyone, including his professor looked at him to see what had been so funny. He turned a light shade of pink from embarrassment. Rose quickly lowered the note and stowed it away.

"Mr. Malfoy, thank you for volunteering to demonstrate what we have learned today." Professor Longbottom was very adept at knowing when her students were not paying attention in class.

He stood up, took a deep breath, readied his wand and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

And with a swish and a flick, his textbook was a few feet in the air above his desk. Hannah Longbottom knew that Scorpius had not been able to achieve this feat until that very moment.

"Very well, Scorpius, that will do. It seems that working under pressure seems to help you focus on the task at hand. Please try to keep down the interruptions in the future."

Scorpius was just as surprised as anyone that he was actually able to complete the charm successfully. As they were walking to the Great Hall for lunch, he decided to ask his friend if she knew why it had finally worked for him.

"I'm not sure. Maybe you finally started following my example."

"Ha ha, very funny. What do you think Professor Longbottom meant when she said it helped me to focus more when I was under pressure?"

"Hmmm...I don't know, did she make you nervous?"

"I guess so. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You said the other night that in primary school your father would sometimes sit over your shoulder and make you finish your assignments. Maybe its the same kind of thing. But you don't have to worry about that here, Scorpius. Its not like a teacher would yell at you or punish you for getting an answer wrong or failing a test."

Scorpius felt his throat unexpectedly constrict and he couldn't think of anything to say. He wasn't expecting this response from her and it hurt. They had stayed up late talking the night his father had visited Hogwarts. He had divulged a few nasty tidbits from his childhood, but they had made a mutual decision to never talk about it again. It was too hard for him to remember.

He looked at Rose with pain in his eyes.

"I thought we said we weren't going to talk about that anymore."

"We did. But I think it might help you if you let it all out."

Scorpius scowled at her. "If you think that, you don't know me very well."

Then he shrugged past her and sat at the far side of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Told you it wasn't a good idea to be friends with that kid." James said as he witnessed the exchange.

"He's a prat. We all know he belongs in Slytherin. Just stay with us, Rose. We're family."

Rose had tears in her eyes and looked at her cousin indignantly.

"That may be true. But you don't know Scorpius. He really is a good person."

"Yeah, right. That's why he stormed off and left you in the dust."

She tried to think of a smart retort, but the tears had begun spilling out. James hated seeing her cry. He wanted to smash that bloody Malfoy kid's face in. But he held his tongue for Rose's sake and just pulled her into his arms. She cried on his shoulder until her breathing had returned to normal. Then he started tickling her until she laughed and they made their way to the table.

*

The rest of the day had been pretty quiet between Rose and Scorpius. She kept glancing at him to see if he had forgiven her for bringing up his tender childhood, but he was in one of his moods. He tended to put up a front that he was haughty, arrogant and didn't care about the world beneath his ego, but Rose could usually tear down that facade instantly with one of her smiles. That is, she could have done so before today. Albus was trying to make her feel better in Potions by complimenting her work, but she felt so bad about Scorpius that she had nearly destroyed her forgetfulness potion beyond recognition. Albus was used to this kind of result when it came to his potions, but Rose usually got everything right, just as her mother had done.

"Rosie, you're not being yourself. Just forget about what that git did to you. If you want, we can put some rats in his bed tonight."

"He's not a git, Al. He's being slightly overdramatic about something stupid I said. But no rats."

Albus looked disappointed.

"I mean it Albus Potter. NO. RATS." She gave him her best stern look.

"Yeah, okay I got it." He was quiet for a moment. "So...what did you say to him that offended him so much?"

"I'm not stupid enough to say it twice. He would never speak to me again."

They went back to working on their potions and both actually finished with a passable product. After class, they made their way back to the great hall for dinner. Scorpius tried to stay ahead of Rose, but she caught up to him pretty quickly.

"Please Scorpius, just let me talk to you. I said I was sorry, okay?" She reached out her hand to place it on his shoulder. He didn't pull away, so she took it as a sign to continue. "Look, I know we've only known each other for a few weeks, but I was starting to feel like we were kindred spirits. Please don't let something like this come between us." She was about to cry again and the thought of her tears broke through his defenses even faster than her smile.

"Oh no Rose, please don't cry. I'm the one who should be sorry. You were only trying to help and be a good friend. Its just that..." He looked around to make sure they were alone in the hallway. Everyone was already in the Great Hall eating. "I always thought the way I was raised was normal. Until you talked about your childhood and how you got to play and do fun things as a family. My family trips were to my father's town hall meetings where he used me as a pawn to butter up the higher ups in the wizarding world. His expectations were always so high for me and if I didn't live up to those expectations, I would never hear the end of it. There was one time when I was six, and I was supposed to meet him for lunch with the head of the Department of Games and Sports, so that I could show off my early skills on the broom. But I forgot and stayed playing with my friend down the street. When he got home, he didn't even try to hear my side of the story. He just sent me to my room and walloped me good. Things like that were always happening. He was never actually abusive or anything, but I was still scared of him."

Rose looked at her friend with sympathy and sadness. She felt very blessed to have a family like her own. They weren't perfect, but she always felt loved and supported. And her father was in trouble with her mother more than she or her brother ever had been. She had been disciplined when there was a need, but usually only where her safety was concerned. Overall, it was a very relaxed upbringing in the best sense of the word. She didn't know how to console her friend who had been raised in such a strict house.

"Maybe that's why you were sorted into Gryffindor. Because you have shown the bravery you had to learn on your own."

He smiled a tight smile. He seemed to be grown beyond his years and Rose was beginning to understand that it was probably because he hadn't been allowed to be a kid.

"Thanks, Rosie. I don't really see myself as brave, but its nice to hear you say that all the same. What do you say we go eat and I try to be brave again while your cousins give me the death stare?"

She smiled.

"Just don't accept anything to drink from either one of them."

He looked at her in surprise. "You really think they'd poison me?"

"No, nothing so dark. But I'm sure they wouldn't mind giving you a bad case of boils."

She laughed and walked in the Great Hall with her re-best-friend.

_End of Chapter_

_Note: Again, I got a lot of help from There is so much info there! And thanks for the reviews so far...keep 'em coming so I don't get overcome with writer's block. Your suggestions and support really help me along!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"I'm serious, Al, you can't tell _anyone_. Not even Rose."

Albus groaned inwardly. "But why, James? Rosie wouldn't tattle on us."

"You're right, I doubt she would ever tell a professor. But you and I both know she doesn't keep any secrets from her _best mate_ Scorpius. Ugh, I can't believe she trusts that kid."

"Actually, I'm starting to think he's not too bad. I don't think he would rat us out either."

James rolled his eyes. "Look, we've already set the plan in motion and I don't want anything messing this up. We keep Rose out of this."

"Keep me out of what?" A small, slightly indignant voice said.

James closed his eyes out of frustration. He knew they should have found a different place to have such a sensitive conversation. The Gryffindor common room was no place to keep secrets, even in a private corner. He turned to look at her, trying to act nonchalant.

"Its a surprise. For your birthday."

"James, I'm not dim. My birthday is not until March and it is barely October. What are you trying to hide?"

"Nothing." He said as smoothly as possible. "The surprise just takes a while to plan and prepare."

Albus wrung his hands together nervously behind his brother. Rose just scowled at both of them.

"Neither one of you is very good at lying. I will find out what is going on. And it better not be something stupid to get you into trouble, we cannot afford to lose house points."

They just smiled nervously, but said nothing.

Just then, Scorpius came downstairs.

"Are you ready? Professor Longbottom said we don't have much time."

"What are you babbling about?" James asked snidely. He still hadn't forgiven Scorpius for the way he had treated Rose during their recent argument. Rose stood up to James in defense of her friend.

"James, don't be rude. Professor Longbottom said there is a group of pixies near the Forbidden Forest who have captured a Venomous Tentacula and are trying to tame it. I hear its very entertaining to watch."

"Which Professor Longbottom?"

Rose laughed. "Why Neville, of course. He is the Herbology professor after all. Why would Professor Hannah Longbottom care about a plant?"

"Oh I don't know, adults are always doing stupid things for the people they are married to."

Albus perked up at this. "There was one time when Dad let Mum use his broomstick to get to London and back. He'd never let me do that."

James sighed a knowing sigh, as if his additional fifteen months of life gave him years of maturity beyond his eleven year old brother. "That's because you're a child, you twit. And not only is Mum an adult, but she's just as good of a flyer as Dad. Plus, you have a history of trying to steal Dad's broom, he isn't going to trust you with it til you're thirty."

"Ooh, I remember when you tried to take it. I've never seen Uncle Harry so mad." said Rose.

"It was worse when James took his wand," Albus said defiantly. James winced at the memory of his father's face when he had witnessed James trying to levitate the cat off of the roof. Luckily, Harry had caught it in time before one of Toby's nine lives had been spent. James had not been able to sit comfortably during dinner that night.

Rose giggled when she caught that look on his face. Scorpius felt completely out of the loop, so he waited for the awkward family moment to pass, then cleared his throat.

"So, are you ready to go Rosie?"

"Yes. I just want to remind my cousins that if they do anything stupid, I will not be around to save them."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go on your little field trip, you square." James said, trying to tickle her as she went on her way out.

"You really think they're up to something?" Scorpius asked in an undertone.

"Oh, definitely. I recognize the glint in James' eye. I want to know what's going on, but I'd rather just leave them be for now. Want to race to the forest?"

"No, I don't think so," he said. But before she realized it, he was running a few feet ahead of her and she was chasing after him, yelling and laughing about his unfair head start.

James made sure Rose and Malfoy were out of hearing range before he turned back to his brother.

"Do you think she knows?" Albus asked nervously.

"Of course she knows something's going on, it's Rose we're talking about. But she won't find out what we're doing."

"And if she does?"

"She's not the one we need to worry about. If any of the teachers find out, we'll be in it deep."

Albus whined. "Aw, James. Do we have to do this? If we get caught, they'll tell Mum and Dad and I promised them I wouldn't get into any kind of trouble."

"Yeah, and you promised me you wouldn't be a puff. Now get your coat and let's get going."

Rose and Scorpius could not stop laughing at the battling pixies. Once they had successfully overtaken the tentacula, they were fighting amongst themselves about which had been the overall victor. Neville was also enjoying the scene before them, though he had taken care to keep all of his students at a safe distance from the fray. Scorpius started to turn back to the school so that they could get to dinner early, but out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of the two Potter boys making their way deeper into the Forbidden Forest.

"Rose, look..." he whispered as he discreetly pointed in their direction. She saw her cousins trying not to be noticed by their group. She glanced at Professor Longbottom and he was busy keeping all of his interested students away from the battle over the dangerous plant.

"Come on, let's go," she replied quietly. She motioned for him to follow her.

"But Rose, if we get caught following them, won't we get in trouble too?"

"I have to know what they're doing, Scorpius."

They silently made their way along through the brambles, the tall trees blocking out the rays of the sun the further they got into the forest.

Rose was good at keeping the boys in her sights without getting too close. They kept following until James and Albus stopped for something. Rose watched as they knelt to the ground and seemed to be digging something up from the ground. She stayed quiet for another moment, but then her pride won out and she decided to give them a piece of her mind.

"What are you two doing out here? I knew it would be something dangerous. You know we are not allowed in the Forbidden Forest unsupervised."

James stood up and turned to her. He didn't seem too surprised to see that she had discovered them, just annoyed.

"If it is so against the rules, what are you doing here?"

She swallowed her breath in a huff. "I came to stop whatever it is that you're doing."

"Which is..." James said.

"I...I don't know." She stammered. She really didn't have proof that they had done anything wrong other than sneaking into a restricted area of Hogwarts grounds.

"But I saw you get something from the ground. Its not...poison or anything, is it?"

"Come off it, Rose, I'm not evil or anything. Like _some_ people around here." He gestured toward Scorpius.

"Its belch powder, okay? Uncle George told me where I could find it. I thought it might come in handy someday."

"And you came all the way out here for that?" Rose didn't believe that all this rule-breaking was for something so small and unimportant.

"I'll bet he was going to use it on me." Scorpius said in a bold voice.

Rose was about to object, until she noticed the look on James' face.

"Is that true James?" He didn't answer. "Al?" Albus just looked down at his feet.

"What do we have to do to convince you that Scorpius is a good person? I have never known either one of you to be mean before. And I know for certain that neither one of your parents would approve of such ugly behavior. You haven't even given him a fair shake."

"I've heard enough about where he comes from to know that I don't trust him. I don't need friends with his background."

"You have no idea where I come from and who I am!" Scorpius said, his temper rising. "At least I'm not a foul git like you!"

James stalked over to Scorpius until they were at arms' length. "Say that again to my face, Malfoy!"

"Oh, do you need me to speak slower? I said you're a FOUL GIT." He annunciated these last two words and brought his face closer to his opponent.

James didn't bother reaching for his wand. He just punched Scorpius in the face as hard as he could and before Albus and Rose knew what was happening, the two boys were brawling violently on the ground.

"Stop!! Please! You'll hurt each other!" Rose was close to tears, but Albus had to hold her back so she wouldn't get caught up in the fight.

But before the two young Gryffindors could tear each other's throats out, they found they had both been put into body binds. Professor Neville Longbottom made his way out of the woods to take in the scene before him. He looked angry. And none of them had ever pictured him angry. It was not pleasant.

"I trust that you all have a good reason for being this deep into the wood. But before we get into any excuses, I would like to remind you all that any fighting, with wands or otherwise, is grounds for suspension and possible expulsion. Now I don't want to do that to any of you since you are a part of my house. But I am bound to take you to the head mistress. She will most likely contact your parents and you will all receive detentions. Besides the fact that I am taking ten points from Gryffindor for each of you." There was a collective groan from all of them.

"Now, I expect no trouble when I release the body binds. Is that clear?" Two heads attempted a nod. He sighed and released them from his spell.

"Follow me."

"But Neville...I, uh, mean Professor?"

"Yes, Albus?"

"What about dinner?" He asked.

"Dinner can wait. We will visit Professor McGonagall first."

They all hung their heads and followed their teacher back towards the castle.

_End of Chapter_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming! And tell your friends... :)_

**Chapter 4:**

The walk to Professor McGonagall's office was shorter than they thought it would be. Neville gave the password ('ragamuffin') to the gargoyle at the foot of the stairs and the five of them ascended the spiral staircase. He rapped lightly on the door and the headmistress granted access to her office. She sat behind her desk, her square spectacles sitting like miniature windows across the bridge of her nose.

"Good evening, Professor Longbottom. What have we here?"

All four students were looking down at their shoes.

"I found them all in the Forbidden Forest and the elder Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy were fighting."

Professor McGonagall. "You were dueling with each other? That is a very serious offense, you two."

James looked up and spoke. "But we weren't dueling, Professor. We didn't use our wands."

"Fist fighting? That is still very serious. I should have thought your parents taught you better than that." James looked down again. His parents had taught him better than that. And they would not be happy when they heard he had resorted to physical violence.

"Miss Weasley. What were you doing in the Forbidden Forest?"

"I, uh...I was just exploring with my cousins. We knew we weren't supposed to be there, but we just let curiosity get the better of us. I am sorry, Professor."

James and Albus looked at their cousin. And then back at the headmistress.

"Its not true, Professor." Albus spoke up.

"James and I were the ones exploring. Rosie was just following us to tell us to stop breaking the rules."

Professor McGonagall hid a fleeting smile. Rose certainly did take after her mother.

"Well, no matter how noble the intentions, you were all in a place that is off-limits for a reason. A number of reasons, actually. It is very dangerous for students, especially those that are in the first few years of school." She turned her gaze back to Neville. "I trust that house points have been deducted?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall. Ten points each."

"A reasonable sum. Mister Albus Potter and Miss Weasley, you will serve detention with Professor Longbottom tomorrow evening, if that suits his schedule." He nodded. "Very well. You may go down to the Great Hall for dinner now." They all turned to go. "Not you, Mister Malfoy and Mister James Potter. We still have further to discuss."

The two boys glared at each other as they turned back to face Professor McGonagall.

"As I said before, fighting is a very serious offense. We do not take it lightly here at Hogwarts. Therefore, after dinner, you will return to my office where I will contact your parents. And then you will be sent home for a three day suspension. You will not be allowed to retake any quiz or make-up any assignment, therefore you will receive zeros for each of those days."

The shock on both faces was indescribable.

"Don't look at me like that, boys. Just be grateful you weren't expelled. You will also be serving a week's worth of detentions when you return from your suspension. We can divide the time between Professor Longbottom and myself. And I am never to hear of either one of you fighting again, each other or anyone else. It is the coward's way of solving problems, no matter what others may say of it. And you are both of the house of Godric Gryffindor. He most definitely was not a coward and would not have resorted to that type of violence. I hope I make myself perfectly clear."

"Yes, Ma'am." Both boys said quietly.

"Now, before you go down to dinner, I think you owe each other an apology for your atrocious behavior."

They both looked like they were going to be sick.

"Go on, gentlemen."

Scorpius cleared his throat. He could at least beat James at this.

"I'm sorry."

"Please do elaborate." Professor McGonagall firmly encouraged.

"I'm sorry I called you a git. And I'm sorry I defended myself after you hit me."

"Mister Malfoy, there is no excuse for fighting. You could have come back to the school to inform a teacher of Mister Potter's misdeeds. But, seeing as we are running low on dinner time, we will move on to the next apology." She looked pointedly at James.

"I'm sorry I started the fight." He had a bad taste in his mouth.

"Alright, that will do. Now get downstairs, both of you. I expect you back here in no more than thirty minutes."

"Yes, Ma'am." Neville escorted them out.

After they had left, Minerva McGonagall released a deep sigh. She turned to the portrait behind her on the wall. "Albus, I thought we were done with the Potter versus Malfoy dramatics around here."

The previous headmaster looked at his old friend with the customary twinkle in his eye.

"It seems that we are only at a new beginning, Minerva. But I'm sure you will handle it well. You always do."

"How dare she suspend my son!" Draco Malfoy exclaimed to his wife, Callista.

"Draco, calm yourself. She was only doing what needed to be done. He was in a fight, after all."

"Don't tell me you are taking her side on this, Lis. She's only trying to get under my skin by punishing my son."

"I'm not on her side, Draco. I am just saying that he needs to learn the consequences of his actions. Something we clearly neglected to do with him often enough."

"His actions were nothing, he stood up for himself. Against a Potter, no less. We should be rewarding him."

"No, Draco. We most definitely should not reward him. You are his father, go speak to him. He needs your guidance. And possibly a firm hand."

Draco ran his hand through his blonde hair and made his way to his son's room.

"Are you alright, Scorpius?"

He looked up at his father through his blackened left eye. His cheek also sported a large swell.

"I'll be fine."

"Well...I think Professor McGonagall was way out of line. She had no right to suspend you for just being young. Boys will be boys."

"So...you're not mad?"

"At you? No. You were only defending yourself against that dull boy, Potter. But your mother thinks I am in here punishing you, so don't make her think otherwise."

"Alright."

"Well, I'm off to have a night out with the boys. I'll bring you back a firewhiskey in honor of your first real fight."

Scorpius smiled for a moment, but as soon as his father left, the same dark cloud of depression that threatened him throughout all of his childhood had returned. He was more than a little confused. Either his father was punishing him harshly for some small thing he had forgotten to do, or he was overlooking the big things. Scorpius didn't know what his father felt for him, or thought of him. But this certainly couldn't be love...could it?

Harry stared at James, wishing that he would just return his gaze.

"Son, we can't do this all night. We have to talk about this and neither one of us can get any sleep until we do."

James couldn't bring himself to look at his father. The guilt he felt over his suspension was threatening to make him cry. And he was much too old for that.

"Why don't we start with why you were in the Forbidden Forest. I know for a fact that it is not allowed for students to be there without adult protection."

Still no answer.

"James, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You choose."

The twelve year old sighed. "Alright, I'll talk. But you're not going to like it."

"Try me." Harry said.

"Well, we went in there because we were looking for a...a certain ingredient for a potion."

"What ingredient would that be? Because I remember taking you to Diagon Alley to pick up everything on the list that you would need for your classes. And nowhere did it mention a stop in the Forbidden Forest."

James looked down again.

"James..." Harry reminded firmly. His patience had a long fuse, but it was quickly dwindling.

"It was belch powder."

Harry took a moment to think about this. He was also trying hard not to laugh.

"And what would you need that for?"

"Weweregonnaputitinsomeone'sdrink."

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that."

James sighed. "We were going to put it in someone's drink."

Harry hid his smile well.

"Alright, now listen. A little joke is one thing. But a mean-hearted prank is a different thing all together. I don't want you using that on anyone at school. In fact, I think that I will inform Neville, your head of house, and ask that he confiscate it."

"Dad..." James whined.

"So that explains the Forbidden Forest. Now you want to tell me about why you were fighting?"

"Wait, why isn't Albus in trouble? He was with me the whole night."

"Yes, he was with you. But he was given a detention and your mother and I will expect a long letter of explanation. You, however, were the one who was sent home with a detention. Now quit stalling and tell me why you got in a fight."

"Ugh, that Malfoy kid is a wanker, I can't stand the sight of him."

"Watch your language, young man. And from what I've heard, this boy is in your own house. Why haven't you made more of an effort to get along with him?"

"He's hanging around Rosie all the time, trying to make her think he's nice and all. But he recently showed his true colors when they were in an argument and he made her cry. I just don't like him."

Harry placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Look, James, I understand that you don't like anyone hurting your family and I appreciate you trying to protect your cousin. But Rose is strong, she can fight her own battles, I've seen it. And it sounds like the two of them are friends. I think you need to give Scorpius Malfoy another chance. I'm not saying you have to become mates or anything, but it would probably be nice for Rose if you didn't pounce on her friend."

James looked up at his father.

"I understand."

"Now you know how I feel about fighting. What happened the last time you got in a fight with your brother?"

James paled slightly. "Please don't tell me you're going to do that again. I'm too old for that!"

"Then maybe you're a bit too old to give in to a fist fight."

"So...are you going to smack me then?"

Harry pretended to think about it for a moment.

"Fortunately for you, I think you're right. You are a bit too old for that. Although if this had been a year ago, I might have thought differently. But you'll be thirteen in a few more months. Plus, I think that the bruises on your face will be punishment enough." Harry took his son's chin in his hand and gingerly lifted it to see the damage more closely. "You took a few hard hits there, Ace."

"I gave more than I got." James said defensively.

"That's nothing to proud of, young man," Harry said sternly. "Actually, there will be more of a punishment for you than just the bruises. You'll be coming to work with me during your suspension." Harry stood up and started to leave.

"Really?" His face brightened considerably.

"No, not the fun stuff. No dark wizards for you to catch. You'll be sitting in my office helping with paper work. And you're doing it the muggle way, with paper and a pen."

James started whining in earnest. "Da-ad, please not that!! I'll do anything!"  
Harry stopped and turned around. "Well, we could always go back to the idea of a good old-fashioned spanking."

James sobered instantly. "No, that's alright. I'll come to the ministry with you."

"Hmmm...that's what I thought you might say. I'll want you up before seven in the morning, we need to get a good head start on the work for tomorrow."

James wanted to protest more, but he didn't want to bring any unpleasant ideas back into his father's head. "Alright then, see you at seven." When his father shut the door, James threw himself back onto his bed. The next three days were going to be the longest of his life.

_End of Chapter_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey All! Thanks to those who have reviewed so far...I've only gotten six people to review this story, so if you're reading then please let me know what you think, good or bad. I love getting feedback, it helps so much._

_Also, I would like all of my readers to know that I do not condone or agree with corporal punishment in real life. Fiction is its own world. _

_There will be spanking in this chapter, but hopefully its not over the top._

**Chapter 5:**

James was relaxing on his bed after a particularly long and uneventful day at the ministry. His father hadn't even been around to supervise his paperwork, he had been off site searching for a dark wizard by the name of the Masked Marksman. This serial killer made his victims seem as if they had been shot to death by a muggle weapon known as a "gun." But the aurors who had been investigating the case knew otherwise. The wound that presented itself as a "gunshot" was actually a curse that had built up from what seemed like a mosquito bite to a bleeding hole the exact size of a "bullet." Harry was heading the investigation, with Ron at his side. They were recovering very few clues and the Marksmen kept escaping. He was most definitely a very talented wizard to be able to evade capture for over five months.

James closed his eyes as he contemplated what little his father had divulged of the case. But before he could drift off to sleep for a late afternoon nap, his door slammed open and his little sister practically flew inside.

"Bloody Hell!" He exclaimed.

"I don't have time to explain, Jamie, just hide me!"

James only let his younger sister Lily call him Jamie. They had come to an understanding that if she didn't use the pet name in public, she could call him whatever she wanted at home. But that didn't explain why she was flinging herself at him, begging for an escape.

"What's going on, Lil?"

"There's no time! Just don't tell Mum I'm here. Please." She looked in his eyes, desperation painting her features, and he had no choice but to help her. He hid her under his bed just before his mother came in the room.

"James, have you seen Lily?" She seemed to be out of energy, as if she had just run around the entire house searching for something. _His sister, most likely_, thought James.

"Uh, no. Why, is something wrong?"

"Yes, your sister is in trouble. I need to speak with her immediately, so if you see her...please have her come talk to me."

"I'll let her know. If I see her, of course."

She looked at her son skeptically, then left. Ginny Potter wasn't stupid. She knew her daughter had been in that room with James. But maybe they both needed a chance to calm down before anything could be resolved. She went to find Harry to let him know what had happened.

"Alright, Munchkin. What'd you do?" James said in a tender, older brother voice.

Lily climbed out from under the bed and looked as if she was about to cry.

"I just wanted to visit Uncle George's shop."

"Oh no. Please tell me you didn't..."

"So I grabbed a handful of the floo powder and said, "Digon Alley," and before I knew it I was in a house that looked familiar, but I couldn't place it because I was too scared."

"Lily, that is so dangerous! You've never flooed anywhere by yourself! How did you get back?"

"Well, I started looking around, trying to see if I could find out where I was. And before I could take two steps Granddad was there. He told me I had made it to The Burrow. I didn't understand how I got there, but he hugged me, then took me back home. I only just came in a few minutes ago. He told Mum what happened and she was furious. She told Granddad something about how they've got a ward up. The fireplace can tell when the person traveling is underage and they get sent to a connected gate. Or something like that. Anyway, she was so mad, she told me to wait in my room for Dad to come talk to me, but I don't want a smacking, Jamie! You've got to help me get away."

"First of all, I don't have that kind of power. If I did, I wouldn't be going to work every day with Dad and getting an ache in my wrist from all the writing he's making me do. Second of all...it was pretty dangerous for you to just walk into the fireplace without proper instruction, I doubt they'll just let it go. I don't want you to be punished either, but don't you think you should at least explain to them and see if they give you a lighter sentence? I don't think they will, but its worth a try."

"I just wanted to have a bit of fun, that's all."

"I know, Lil. That seems to be the time I get in trouble most too."

She laughed despondently at that. He gave her a quick hug then nudged her to go.

"Best get it over with, eh?"

She nodded and started for the door. But before she left, she turned back to her brother.

"Thanks Jamie. Its been really nice having you home again. I miss you and Al."

He smiled. But their sweet moment was interrupted by the sound of their father's voice.

"Lily Luna Potter! You have one minute to come down here and explain yourself, young lady!"

She grimaced.

"It'll be alright, Lil. Dad doesn't smack too hard. And I bet he'll feel so guilty about it, he'll let you have ice cream after."

She slowly opened the door and made her way downstairs.

Harry gestured for his young daughter to sit on the couch. She looked in his eyes and her heart went up into her throat. He looked mad alright, but not as much as she thought he would. He looked sad and disappointed and that she could not stand. Her mother sat next to him on the edge of the coffee table, her hand in his. She looked a lot more upset about what happened than her dad did, but rather than fly off the handle, it seemed like both of his girls were waiting for him to speak.

"Lily...would you like to explain to me why you felt it was necessary to step into the fireplace and attempt the floo network on your own?"

She looked up at him and swallowed hard.

"I just wanted to go to Uncle George's shop."

"And did you even think about the possibility of danger going on your own? You could have been sent anywhere."

"But Mum said you have it set to automatically send me to The Burrow."

Ginny spoke up now. "That is not the point, young lady. You didn't know that, did you? It was your intention to go on your own to Diagon Alley. That is definitely against the rules of our home. You know how dangerous it is to do anything like that by yourself. But with what your father does for a living, it is even more so. What if a dark wizard found you and decided that they would kidnap you for ransom or hurt you to get at your father? Did you ever think about that?"

"But it wasn't a dark wizard. It was Granddad, reading the paper. Hardly dangerous."

Ginny tried to control her breathing as she stood up. "I can't handle this. You deal with her, Harry. Just make sure she understands the gravity of the situation."

He squeezed her hand and looked in her eyes. "I understand, Love. I'll take care of it."

Ginny started to walk out, then she came back to her daughter and gave her a big hug.

"I don't approve of what you did today, but I do love you. No matter what."

"Thanks, Mum." She tried not to cry. The feelings of guilt she had in her stomach threatened to wash over her. After her mother had left the room, she slowly brought her gaze back to her father.

"Regardless of where you ended up, it was still a very bad decision to floo by yourself. Do you understand that?"

She nodded her head.

"And your mother is right. My job is dangerous and there are plenty of evil witches and wizards around who would not hesitate to use my children against me. I am not suggesting that we shut ourselves up inside the house. But I do expect that you will always tell us where you are going and wait until we have given permission to do so. You are never to travel by any means unless your mother or I have allowed you to. You are also not allowed to lie to us or to disobey us. The consequence of any of these offenses is a spanking."

At the end of this lecture, the tears escaped slowly down her cheeks. Harry knew already that it would not be a very harsh spanking. His Lily always seemed to punish herself enough with the guilt she was feeling. He moved over to the couch and cradled her in his arms so that she could cry it out for a bit.

"Shhhh. Darling, its alright." When her crying subsided, he raised her chin to look in her eyes.

"Now, I promise, it won't be too horrible. But if you do something like this again, it will be much worse, understand?"

"Yes." She said, sniffling.

"Are you ready?"

The nine year old nodded again and he guided her over his lap. He took a deep breath and reminded himself about the danger she had put herself in. Then he brought his hand down firmly on her backside. After the second swat, she was crying anew. But after the fifth, he was already helping her to sit up. She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"I know, Lil. Just don't let it happen again, alright?"

"I won't. Promise."

He hugged her again, then sent her up to her room to calm down for a minute. When she got upstairs, she saw James in the hallway. He knew what had just happened and felt sympathy for her. He had been in that position a few times before, but he had not had an older sibling to help console him.

"All right, Lil?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Did he promise the ice cream?"

She laughed. "Not exactly. He promised a bigger smacking if I do it again."

"Well, that's typical."

Just then, Harry came up the stairs and stopped at the top landing. "I almost forgot, your mom and I were thinking of taking you both out tonight for ice cream since its been a tough couple of days. Are you interested?"

After a split second of silence, both of his children were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

"What did I say?" He questioned.

_End of Chapter _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Scorpius was excited to be back at Hogwarts. It had been three days of boredom stuck inside of his large manor home. His father had paid no more attention to him the entire time he had been there. His life was so full of parties and social networking, that he had no spare moment for his son. His mother had felt that he needed some sort of punishment for the fight he had gotten in, so she wouldn't allow him to play outside or fly on his broomstick. But she was out of the house for the most part as well, lunching with friends and shopping for beauty potions. At one point, he thought he would be in for it with his dad when he accidently broke a family heirloom in the form of a glass wand case. He was under no illusions that if his father had found out about it, he would have given his son the whipping of a lifetime. But luckily, Rose had taught Scorpius a reparation spell and the wand case looked none the worse for wear. But it ended up being irrelevant anyway. His father never was home to discover anything about his son, good or bad. His mother accompanied him through the floo in McGonagall's office and encouraged him to make better choices. She promised that if he ever made the same mistake again, she would ensure a harsher punishment than her husband had done. Scorpius didn't tell her that he almost wished it had happened this time. And then he would have at least spent a little bit of time with his father.

When Scorpius entered the Gryffindor common room early that Thursday in October, he was almost knocked to the ground by Rose's embrace.

"Scorpius! You're back! I missed you so much, you have no idea how horrible classes have been without you by my side. How was it going home? Was your father terribly upset?"

Scorpius laughed darkly. "Yeah, that would have been my first guess too. But he didn't really care. In fact, he was almost happy I got in a fight with your cousin."

"You shouldn't let James get to you. He just needs to get to know you, that's all."

"I highly doubt that," James said as he made his way into the common room. He glared at Scorpius as he came in. Scorpius was too proud not to return the look in full.

"I think that the more I get to know _Malfoy_, the more I'll realize he's still just a slimy git."

"At least I don't punch like a girl." Scorpius sneered. James took a step toward him, but Rose jumped in between them.

"Alright, that's enough you two dunderheads! Do you really want to get expelled?" They both still looked angry, but were smart enough to realize that a heap of trouble would await them if they got in another fight, especially if it happened as soon as they returned to school after a suspension.

"Now both of you listen to me. This feud you have going on is absolutely ridiculous. You don't even know each other, for Merlin's sake! But I swear to you, if you don't end this now, I will never speak to either one of you again. James, I know your parents. And they never raised you to be an ignorant, arrogant arse. Get over yourself and treat Scorpius like a human being. And Scorpius...you have a good heart. I know it, I've seen it. Why would you be less than what you are? Both of you need to put away your pride and at least be civil to each other. Can you do that? For me?"

Both boys looked down sheepishly at their feet and nodded.

"Good. Now come on, Scorpius, we're late for Defense."

He went up to his dorm to grab his school books for class. Albus was trying to tie his shoelaces with a spell. Scorpius froze in his tracks.

"So I suppose you have a few choice words you'd like to say to me, just like your brother?"

Albus gave up on his shoes and stood up.

"No. I was just going down to class. I don't really care what you and James have going on with each other. I'm just trying to get through first term without being expelled for anything." And with that, he shrugged past his fellow first year and down to the common room. Scorpius took a deep breath. He was a bit on edge from the near confrontation with James. But he wasn't going to let it get him down. Today he would do his best to be happy, for Rose's sake. Even with the detentions he had coming. He grabbed his Defense text book and made his way downstairs.

When they got to class, all of the other students hushed to a whisper and stared at Scorpius. He could hear their gossiping. _That's the kid that got suspended for fighting. Watch out, don't make Malfoy mad. He might punch you like a muggle._

He tried to ignore the sniggers as he made his way to the table with Rose by his side.

"Don't listen to them," she said. "They're just jealous you got to have a break from school."

"Mouths shut, books open. Mr. Malfoy, how good of you to join us today."

Scorpius' cheeks turned red at the unwanted attention from Professor Pritchard. He already disliked his professor for his rude attitude and harsh assignments. He didn't need any more reasons to mistrust him.

Malcolm Pritchard was tall, with deep brown hair that went past his shoulders, and eyes that matched. He was in his mid-thirties and might have been handsome, if not for his sharp features and his mouth that was always turned down.

"I hope you all completed the essay I set about aquatic enemies and how to stop them. Please set those out now so I can collect them." Every student in his class but one retrieved their parchment and set it out, as Professor Pritchard charmed the essays toward him and began to rifle through them.

"Scorpius Malfoy, I don't see your completed essay." He eyed Scorpius with a glare and the boy could have sworn their was a smile playing behind his lips. He must have known that he had been suspended and would not have learned of the assignment.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I wasn't aware of the essay because I haven't been here."

"I do not accept excuses in my class, young man. You will now be responsible for the original essay as well as three feet on taking responsibility for your actions, rather than making excuses. Due in our next meeting."

Scorpius' mouth flew open and he was about to protest, but Rose grabbed his hand under the table as a warning. She looked at him and shook her head slightly, reminding him that he didn't need to be in anymore trouble. So he just grumbled a bit under his breath before responding, "Yes, Sir."

The rest of the school day went by without incident, except for the reminder during Herbology that he would be serving detention with Professor Longbottom after dinner.

Scorpius and Rose went to the Great Hall for dinner, followed closely by Albus. It was mainly a quiet affair, but the tension did start to ease a bit when they started thinking of nick names for Professor Pritchard. "Professor Pisser" was one of Scorpius' favorites and he vowed to "accidently" call him this at some point, even if it meant a detention. But then at the mention of a detention, his face fell again. When his plate was clean, he looked over at James who was at the other end of the Gryffindor table, still eating. Scorpius got up quietly and tried to make his exit before James noticed him leaving. But as he walked stealthily out of the Great Hall, he noticed James following him. And before they knew it, they were in a not-so-friendly race to Neville's office. James made it first and almost tripped over his own feet before knocking on the door. He was followed by a panting Scorpius. Their teacher invited them in and bade them sit before his desk.

"Now boys, I would like to remind you that you will be serving detentions with each other for the next week, so I suggest you figure out a way to get along. Any more fights, and I believe a suspension will not be enough. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir." They answered together.

"Alright then. For your detention this evening, you will be _carefully_ cleaning out pots of bubotuber pus. It will be dirty and disgusting. And hopefully it will serve as a harsh reminder as to why you do not fight at Hogwarts. Now if you would, please follow me to the greenhouses."

The night was long and Neville's promise of disgust held true. They were both in protective gear from head to foot, but there was no doubt the stench would stick with them even after multiple showers. James kept glancing at Scorpius with angry glares which the latter pretended not to notice.

"This is all your fault, you know."

Scorpius stopped scrubbing for a minute. "How is this my fault? You threw the first punch."

"Only because you pushed me to it. Besides, if you hadn't followed me into the forest, none of this would have happened."

"No, you would have just put belch powder into my drink and mortified me for the rest of my time at Hogwarts."

James smirked at the thought. "Would've served you right, the way you treated Rosie."

Scorpius looked at James in surprise. "Is that where all this is coming from? We got in a little disagreement is all. Its over now. Believe me, I would never mean to hurt Rose. She is the only person at this school who tries to get to know me for who I really am."

Both boys were quiet for a minute. Then James cleared his throat.

"So...did your parents kill you when you got home?"

"Now we're friends?" Scorpius asked skeptically.

"Hell no. Just making conversation. We might as well do something while cleaning up this horrid smell."

"Hmmm...you may be right for once. Well, to answer your question, no. They didn't kill me. They could've practically cared less. They might have cared if I'd gotten expelled." _Because then they might have had to spend time with me, _he thought.

"Lucky. I had to go help my dad at work. It was beyond boring, you have no idea."

"Rose said her dad is an Auror and works with your dad. I would have thought that would be very interesting."

James laughed. "It is for him. But he was actually out searching for dark wizards. I had to sit at the ministry doing paperwork. It was just loads of fun," he finished sarcastically.

"What kind of dark wizards?" Scorpius asked, excitement getting the better of him. James looked around to make sure their professor was out of earshot.

"Well, he didn't tell me much. He told me to be on the lookout for a murderer they are on the trail of. He calls himself the Masked Marksman and the muggles are all scared out of their wits."

"How does he kill?" Scorpius asked, not wanting to breathe.

"I'm not sure, my dad wouldn't tell me very much about him. I heard something about a gunshot, but I'm not sure what that is. My dad just said to stay at school and be wary of strangers if I ever saw them."

"Wow, I just got chills. My dad doesn't do anything nearly so brilliant as that."

"What does he do?" James asked.

Scorpius thought for a moment. "You know, I'm not exactly sure. I think he just rubs elbows with the rich to try expanding the family fortune. I do know he is on every wizarding board imaginable. And he spends a lot of time with my grandfather, discussing adult matters they won't allow me to be a part of."

The conversation continued that way for a while and before they knew it, they had cleaned more than their fair share of bubotuber pus. They had both nearly forgotten that they were supposed to hate each other. Neville walked in and was surprised to see the boys laughing at something.

"Well well, I'm glad to see the two of you getting on so well together. I hate to break up a good time, but you boys should be heading back to your dormitory. I am sure you will be wanting to wash up before you get to finishing your homework."

They groaned at the thought of any more work, but were glad that at least their current task could be put on hold for now.

As they made their way silently back to Gryffindor tower, James stopped and turned to Scorpius. "I hope you know that just because we had a few moments without tearing each other's heads off, it doesn't mean we're friends or anything. You're still a git."

"Believe me...I would never want to be friends with anyone like you. You stink," he said with a straight face. James couldn't help but laugh. Scorpius was laughing with him until he thought of Rose.

"We can't tell Rose that we aren't fighting anymore, though. She'll never let us hear the end of it. How she was right and we were just a couple of prats."

"I'm surprised. You do know her well, don't you?"

Just then, Rose Weasley stepped out of the portrait hole and was surprised to see the two of them just outside of the common room.

"Oh, you're here. What are you doing outside then? Ugh, and what is that awful smell?"

James looked at Scorpius. "Its just the pureblood. It'll go away soon enough." Then James went inside to shower.

"Why does he have to treat you that way?" Rose asked sadly.

Scorpius could only shrug. He was trying not to laugh at the fragments of the bubotuber hanging from James' hair as he walked away. Who would have guessed that they would have bonded over something so grotesque?

_End of Chapter_


	7. Chapter 7

_Big, huge, monumental thanks to Penitent Rebel for beta-ing. No, it was more than that. She gave me so many ideas, this chapter is dedicated to her. Especially the chicken. :)_

**Chapter 7:**

_Flashback, June 2015:_

"Dad? What does this mean?" Ten-year-old James Potter was holding a small card in his hand confusedly.

"What is it, James?" Harry asked from his armchair, holding out his hand for the item.

James brought Harry a chocolate frog card that had Harry's picture on it.

It read: "Harry James Potter, 1980-present. Potter rose to fame as a toddler for being the first known wizard to have survived the killing curse, earning himself the nickname of "The Boy Who Lived." Potter is particularly renowned for defeating the darkest wizard of all time, You-Know-Who, in 1998 and for slaying the Hogwarts Basilisk in 1993. Currently the head of the Auror Department, Potter enjoys wizard's chess and supports the Chudley Cannons."

Harry took a moment to collect his thoughts. He and Ginny had decided long ago that their children did not need to know the dirty details of the war with Voldemort. They knew that when the children were older, questions were bound to arise. But they did everything they could to keep them out of the spotlight for as long as possible. Whenever they went out as a family, they wrote off all of the staring and autographs to Harry's days as seeker at Hogwarts. And they told the kids chocolate frogs were not allowed, as Ginny was allergic. Those damn chocolate frog cards. He knew they would be the downfall.

"Where did you get this, James? I thought I told you chocolate frogs were off-limits."

"I didn't eat one. I got it from Lizzie Finnegan, down the street. She said she already had one."

"Come here, son."

James wasn't sure if he was in trouble or not, but his father did not look angry.

"Its a long story, James. But I think you're old enough to know some of it. Do you remember that I told you my parents died when I was just a baby?"

James nodded his head, but didn't say anything.

"Well, they were actually killed by a dark wizard named Voldemort. And when he tried to kill me as well, the curse backfired and he was banished for a time, while I survived. Nobody had ever heard of anyone surviving the killing curse. So I became famous for a technicality. So its really not that big of a deal."

"But the card says you defeated the darkest wizard of all time. Are they talking about the war that Uncle Fred and Teddy's parents were killed in?"

Harry nodded. "I wasn't the only one to beat the dark wizards that were attacking during the war. We were all on the victorious side. The card is an exaggeration. You don't need to worry about it. But I don't want you to show your brother and sister. They are too little to understand. Alright?"

James nodded. "Can I keep it?"

Harry laughed. "Yes, you can keep it. But hide it safe."

"Okay, Dad," James said happily. Then he ran off, hid his card in a safe place, and promptly forgot anything about dark wizards or wars.

_Hogwarts, October 2017_

James and Scorpius did a pretty good job of pretending not to get along the day after their first detention. They didn't sit next to each other at any of their meals. Nor did they acknowledge each other's presence when Rose, Scorpius and Albus went to watch James practice for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It was his first year on the team, and he was getting better and better at spotting the snitch earlier in each practice match.

After Quidditch practice, Scorpius forced himself to work on his homework because he knew he wouldn't have much time after his mandatory detention with the headmistress. Detention for the next six days was going to be brutal, but at least he wasn't fighting with James anymore. When he got to Professor McGonagall's office, James was already there helping her sort through the first years' enrollment documents. She set them both straight to work on the same task and warned them to get along. Then she moved to another part of her office and left them to their own devices.

"Hey," James said.

"Hey," Scorpius responded. "You looked pretty good on the pitch today."

James was slightly taken aback by the compliment. He still was not accustomed to being on friendly terms with Scorpius Malfoy. "Er...thanks. Do you play at all?"

"I've played at home, but it was just for fun. My dad taught me the particulars when I was really little, but he never really had time to play with me the last few years. He wanted me to go for it this year, but I was too nervous. I think I'll have a bit more luck with it next year."

"First years don't usually make the team. But its good to keep your hand in it if you want to try out next year. I wouldn't mind practicing with you one of these weekends. If we don't have a match, that is."

Scorpius smiled. "Yeah, that'd be brilliant. Its been so long since I played. I got to go to a pro match last summer. My dad couldn't stop talking about his Quidditch glory days at Hogwarts."

"Oh? And what position was he?" James asked, showing interest.

"He was seeker, just like you. And your dad."

Now James looked confused. "Wait, how did you know about my dad being seeker?"

"Oh. Well, my dad mentioned it before. They played for different houses, but they were here at Hogwarts at the same time, didn't he tell you? But then, everyone at this school probably knows at least that about the famous Harry Potter."

"What are you talking about? Are you talking about my dad being an Auror? Because I thought you didn't know about that until yesterday."

Scorpius laughed. He thought James was joking until he saw the look on his face. "Wait, you don't know?"

"Know what?" James said, clearly annoyed.

"Your dad isn't just famous because he's a talented Auror. Its mainly because of his victory in the war. I have a chocolate frog card that told me all about it."

"Oh, the chocolate frog card. Yeah, I remember. I asked my dad about that. He said it was an exaggeration. He's famous because he survived the killing curse, or something."

Scorpius just stared at him.

"Are you serious? Is that all he told you?"

"No. I mean, he said something about the war, but not anything special like most people think. He was one of the good guys."

Scorpius laughed. "James, he was THE good guy. I think you need to ask him for the rest of the story. He is probably the most famous wizard of all time. Don't people treat you differently because you're his son?"

James was sure Scorpius had gone mental. In a way, he guessed he was right about being treated differently. From his first day at Hogwarts, people had stared at him as if he had bogeys coming out of his nose. He asked his new friends what was wrong, and they told him they thought what his dad had done was incredible. He just chalked it up to them knowing he had survived the killing curse. So he decided to let it go, and it had never really come up in many conversations again. He was sure that Scorpius had just read too much into the chocolate frog card. After all, his dad had never mentioned to him anything about being a famous war hero, he just said he was part of the winning side. It couldn't be true if Harry hadn't even told his own children.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Let's just get back to work before we get into more trouble."

"Umm...alright."

Both boys were confused by their exchange, but Scorpius didn't want to rock the boat further by pushing the subject. The rest of the evening went by relatively well and they even found themselves laughing about some of the silly names of their fellow students as they continued to organize records.

Scorpius took his seat next to Rose the following evening at dinner. It had been a very nice Saturday, without classes or essays or detentions...yet. Today was the third detention, and this time it would again be with Professor Longbottom.

"So what do you think Neville will have you doing tonight?" Rose asked.

Scorpius and James scowled together, even with James a bit further down the table.

"Did you really have to bring that up, Rosie?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, it does serve you two right. Maybe you could try to let this time bring you closer together. It could be a great start. You could even be friends."

James and Scorpius shared a glance then both boys burst out laughing.

"Haha! Friends! That's a good one, Rose. Pretty soon you'll be outperforming Peeves." James continued chuckling, but Albus looked at him as if he knew something was up. But before he could figure it out, Scorpius chimed in.

"Yeah, I'd rather be friends with a snake than with James Potter."

"You probably speak the same language, at least."

Scorpious tried not to smile at the fake jest. "Hey, I'm not the one who's the son of a parselmouth."

And then everyone else stopped smiling as well. Rose was looking at her friend as if he had said something particularly offensive. Albus looked confused. And James looked almost livid.

"What did I say?" He asked innocently.

"Scorpius...who is the son of a parselmouth?"

He looked at them all as if they should have known.

"James, of course. And Albus as well. Everyone knows Harry Potter is a parselmouth."

James stood up. He was sincerely angry now. He didn't need to pretend his disdain for the Malfoy across from him.

"Take it back," James said, a distinct edge to his quiet voice.

"I...I didn't mean any offense. It was just such a big part of the war, I didn't think about him not telling his own kids about it."

"I said...take it back, Malfoy."

"What? Its not as if I called him evil or something."

"That's exactly what you did. Yesterday you swore he was some sort of war hero. And now you're accusing him of speaking to snakes? Only dark wizards can speak in Parseltongue. Who told you my dad could speak it?"

"My father did. He said he heard it with his own ears when they were in school."

"Its a lie! Take it back, or I swear...suspension will be the least of your worries."

Now Scorpius took his turn to stand. "Are you calling my dad a liar?"

"If the shoe fits."

Scorpius thought briefly about punching James the way he had been hit a few days earlier. But he grabbed his pumpkin juice and threw it in James' face instead. There was a collective gasp all around the Gryffindor table, and all the other houses quieted down and turned toward the confrontation. James stood with his eyes closed, spluttering the unwanted liquid out of his mouth.

"You arsehole. Now you're dead." James jumped across the table, arms outstretched to clutch around Scorpius' throat. As he sailed over the glasses and dishes set on the table, food and drinks scattered everywhere. Scorpius anticipated James' move all too well, and brought his knee up to meet his opponent's stomach. A moment later, there was a crowd of students surrounding the fight, cheering them on. Albus stood up, surveying his ruined wizard's robes. He had gotten the brunt of the flying food and knew he would have to spend most of his allowance to replace the clothing. He grabbed a full bowl of mashed potatoes, then whistled as loud as he could. Everyone looked at him, even the fighting boys.

"You ruddy tossers destroyed my clothes! Let's see how you like this!" He strode up to where his brother and Scorpius were rumbling on the floor, tipped the bowl and covered them in the fluffy vegetables.

Scorpius and James were momentarily in shock, then they remembered that they were supposed to be fighting and continued punching each other, trying to get the upper hand. Then someone in the crowd yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!" And before anyone could say 'butterbeer,' every Hogwarts student was grabbing as much of the food as they could and hurling it across the room. Professors were shouting to no avail. The house ghosts were taking the posts of referees. And Rose was trying to talk some sense into the fighting boys, all the while attempting to dodge the flying feast. Professor Pritchard stood up to rectify the situation. He removed his wand, but as if in slow motion, a fully roasted chicken soared through the air and made contact with his head. He slipped on some rice pudding and was incapacitated for the next ten minutes. Professor McGonagall watched the fray with tight lips for another minute. Then she stood almost regally, help up her wand and shouted, "CIBUS DESCENDO!"

At once, all of the food came tumbling to the ground. All of the students looked up at their headmistress, wondering in apprehension what she would do next. She clapped her hands twice in quick succession and a tiny house elf made her way quickly to McGonagall's side, trying not to stop to clean the mess she saw before her.

"Yes, Mistress? What can Twila do for you?"

"Twila, you may start planning for breakfast for tomorrow morning. I don't want to see a single house elf cleaning this mess. Is that understood?" Twila looked dejected, but she curtsied.

"Twila serves her mistress without question." Then she quickly made her way back to the kitchens.

"Each and every one of you will be cleaning this mess without complaint and without wands. If I so much as see a tear or hear any cleaning spells, you all will serve detention. ACCIO MOPS! ACCIO BUCKETS!" What seemed like a sea of cleaning supplies made its way to stand at attention in front of the headmistress.

"All of you come and collect your mops and get to work! And you are to return to your rooms immediately following the cleaning. No galavanting about the halls."

Each student quietly made their way to retrieve a mop and a bucket. When the cleaning was underway, Minerva McGonagall stalked resolutely to the two instigators. For a ninety-one year old woman, she sure could move fast.

"James Potter! Scorpius Malfoy! You will go to my office now, young men! Albus Potter, you go as well!"

They didn't argue, they just went, trailing potatoes and pumpkin juice the entire way.

Professor McGonagall was an expert at making troublesome students squirm. She directed her speech first at James and Scorpius.

"I am absolutely appalled at you two! Another fight? And in less than a week? Normally your actions would leave me no choice but to expel you from this school."

They were both looking down at their feet, and gasped in unison when she mentioned the word 'expel.'

"But before I make any lasting decisions, I will be calling your parents in to discuss the situation. Nothing but the most dire circumstances could bring me to take such action. And nothing but the most repentant behavior could make me change my mind. And as for you, Albus. I am very disappointed in you. You instigated a school-wide food fight. I thought you were more responsible than that. Thirty points from Gryffindor. Each. You will be lucky if the rest of your house forgives you for losing the house cup at the rate you're going. Now go sit in the hall while I summon your parents."

They shuffled out, and listened intently for the arrival of visitors through the floo in McGonagall's office. They said not a word to each other for fear of starting another fight.

It didn't take long. Only a few moments had passed before the boys recognized the voices of their fathers.

"Now, I don't think I need to remind either one of you about the seriousness of fighting within Hogwarts. And your three miscreants out there in the hallway are trying to set some sort of record. You will have to firmly convince me that your sons deserve to stay at Hogwarts School."

Harry and Draco both looked angry. But Harry was reserving that feeling only for his disobedient sons. Draco was trying to find a way to pin the whole thing on the headmistress herself.

"I understand, Professor McGonagall, and I apologize for my sons' actions," Harry began. "Believe me, I had no idea James would make such a stupid decision again. He is usually very intelligent and level-headed. And Albus rarely acts out. If you allow me to take them home for another suspension, I would assure you that this will NOT happen again."

The professor nodded her head, contemplating his words. "Mr. Malfoy, is there anything you would like to add?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is. How could you allow something like this to happen? You are in charge at this school, are you not?" He looked haughtily back at his previous transfiguration professor.

"Yes, Draco, I am. But we do not force our rules on any of the students. They have a right to choose their actions for themselves. They cannot escape the consequences, however."

"I am merely suggesting, Professor, that you take a firmer hand with my son. Sometimes he needs...object lessons, if you will."

"Mr. Malfoy, in this case, the firm hand that I may choose to deal out is that of expulsion. Is that something you wish for young Scorpius?"

"They don't need expulsion, Minerva. They need guidance." Draco said, exasperated. "I agree with Potter. If you allow the boys to be sent home once more, I can assure you, at least mine will not act out again."

Harry cleared his throat. "There is no need to be harsh, Draco. What the boys did is very serious, but I would hate to think that they are being punished in the same way they got into trouble in the first place."

"Oh, come off it Potter. Here you go again with your hero complex. I thought you would have grown out of it since our school days, but it seems that you still think you need to save everyone. You may feel that you need to spare your sons the proper punishment, but I know better with Scorpius."

"I won't spare my sons the proper punishment. I just think our views on _proper_ differ distinctly. As they always have."

"Don't tell me you're bringing up the past, Potter. This is bad enough without dredging up ancient history."

"I am merely suggesting that we have always had different views on propriety and decorum."

Draco laughed derisively. "This coming from a half-blood? Remember who you are speaking to."

Professor McGonagall broke in. "Draco, that was quite uncalled for. Now, if we could get back to the children..."

"You illustrate my point completely, Draco," Harry interrupted. "You always placed too much stock in "class" and "blood," but you never showed any true class yourself."

"You mean like the way you cursed me sixth year, nearly causing my death?"

Harry could feel his temper rising. That year held many painful memories for Harry. One of the low points had been when he had used the sectumsempra curse on Draco, without knowing the effects of the spell. He barely even remembered shouting the curse. But he did remember all the blood. Draco was covered in it. Harry and Draco were both very lucky that Snape had come in when he did to help reverse the spells' effects. He still felt horribly guilty for allowing himself to use magic so recklessly.

"That was an accident and you know it!"

"Always have an excuse, don't you Potter. Well that _accident _left scars that are much bigger than your stupid little lighting bolt."

"Its not like your record is clean, Malfoy. Does your Dark Mark still pain you, or have you gotten sufficiently over it?"

Draco looked at Harry as if his eyes would release fire at him.

"That was a long time ago. I hate myself for the things I did at that time in my life, as you are well aware. It makes me sick that I joined up with _him_. And even worse that I nearly killed Dumbledore," he ended in a quiet voice. There was a moment of silence among them now, in remembrance of the twinkle-eyed old man. Draco continued solemnly.

"No one feels the shame for what happened all those years ago more than I. I cannot believe you would stoop low enough to remind me of that time."

For once, Harry agreed with Draco. He felt bad for mentioning it. He was allowing Draco to get the better of him. He felt like he was a teenager again, facing an archenemy. But he knew that wasn't really true anymore. Harry knew that deep down, Draco was not an evil person. He had been raised with some very skewed notions and was quite possibly raising his son the same way. But they were adults now. They didn't need to try getting under each other's skin any more.

"You're right. I apologize. It was...difficult for all of us."

Minerva stood watching the two of them.

"Are you boys quite done now? I think we should probably move on to the topic of the children waiting in the hall. The way you to carry on, it is as if you are students yourselves. Need I remind you that it has been twenty years since that time? Now I understand that tension is high, but do not for a moment believe that I will not place the two of you in detention as well. Understand?"

They looked at her, slightly ashamed. Then Draco began to smirk. Harry was surprised only for a second before he started chuckling. Before long, the three of them were laughing nervously.

"I thought I was done being scolded by professors," said Harry, still smiling.

"We always did know how to bring out the worst in each other." Draco responded. Harry nodded in recognition.

The headmistress took a deep breath. "Now back to the task at hand..."

Draco and Harry both collected their thoughts and attempted a resolution to their sons' dilemma.

Meanwhile, Scorpius, James and Albus had tried to hear what was going on in the office.

"What do you think he'll do to us, James?" Albus didn't know what his brother would say, but he hoped it would be better than what he had already been imagining.

"I'm not sure, Al."

Scorpius spoke up. "My dad will definitely kill me. This will be the last time anyone ever sees me. Tell everyone I died a brave death."

Neither one of the Potter boys could even offer up a smirk at Scorpius' joke. They just kept listening at the wall. They had all paled considerably when they heard distinct shouting, but looked at each other in confusion when they thought they recognized laughter. After about twenty minutes of intense waiting, they were invited back into the headmistress' office.

They each looked sheepishly at their respective fathers' stern forms and stood next to them, waiting for someone to speak first. Professor McGonagall took the reins.

"You all should be very grateful to your fathers for arguing on your behalf. I have decided to be lenient and allow you to serve another suspension. Only this time, it will be for one full week. And you will have two weeks of detentions upon your return to Hogwarts. I hope that this extended sentence will be enough of a tool to teach you the seriousness of your actions. Trust me, you do not want to test my resolve a third time. It will most definitely be your last. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ma'am," they replied. And for the second time within a week, Harry and Draco each escorted their errant youths back home to meet their fate.

_End of Chapter_

_Hope y'all enjoyed it...let me know your thoughts!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Warning: ** Spanking in this chapter_

**Chapter 8:**

James and Albus Potter sat on the large sofa in the sitting room of their home. But they were anything but comfortable. They were both little bundles of nerves, just watching their father pace the room. Back and forth, back and forth. Not a sound coming from him, except for his light footsteps on the rug. After what seemed an eternity of silence, James began to think that maybe his father wanted him to speak first. He built up his courage, then said in a timid voice, "Dad?"

Harry whirled on his son and James cringed. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to speak first. He had never seen his dad so furious.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you both over my knee right now?"

Both boys looked down at the floor. Albus looked as if he was about to cry. His dad rarely spanked him, but he figured that getting a suspension for starting a food fight was a worthy offense.

"James, let's start with you. This is the second time this week you have been suspended from school for fighting. I am more than a little disappointed in you. You know better than to let your temper get the better of you."

James interrupted, "But he said some awful things about you..."

"I don't care what he said or did. There is no excuse for physical violence. You must learn to calm your anger. I know it's hard, son," he came closer to the couch and knelt before his eldest son. "But you can't keep fighting with this boy. If it happens again, you will be expelled from Hogwarts. Is that what you want?"

James shook his head and added quietly, "No, sir."

"Alright, this is what we're going to do. I want you to go wait in your room until I decide what your punishment should be."

James nodded then headed upstairs to wait.

Harry sat on the couch next to his youngest son.

"Daddy, are you gonna smack me?"

Albus felt the first tear fall as he looked up at his dad. Harry felt like his heart would break. But he knew he had to maintain sternness for at least a few more minutes.

"Do you think I should?" He asked.

Albus shrugged. He hated that question.

"Maybe."

"Here's what I think," Harry said, pulling his son's chin up to make eye contact. "I think you should not have started that food fight. You let your temper get the better of you as well, and I'm glad you got suspended for it. I think you owe your brother and Scorpius Malfoy an apology for the potatoes. And I think that while you are home, you will take on extra chores to remind you of the mess you caused at school. Does that sound fair?"

Albus looked at Harry in disbelief. "Really? That's all?"

"For now. If you had actually hurt somebody or put yourself in danger, we would be having an entirely different conversation."

Al thought about that for a moment.

"So does that mean you're smacking James, then?"

"That, young man, is none of your concern. Now go into the kitchen and see if your mother needs any extra help."

"Okay."

As he left the room, Harry landed a sharp swat to his backside.

"Hey!" He grabbed his bum to rub out the light sting. "I thought you said you weren't gonna do that!"

Harry grinned. "That was a love pat."

"Sure didn't feel like it," Albus said under his breath. He continued to rub his seat as he made his way to see his mum.

James lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. This just wasn't fair. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he wasn't really in the wrong here. Okay, maybe getting in another fight wasn't the best idea, but he couldn't just let Scorpius say those things about his father, could he? He would just explain everything and then his dad would have to admit that he hadn't done anything so very wrong. And then a knock sounded at his bedroom door and his father came in. James sat up quickly and began speaking in a rush.

"Dad, before you get angry with me again, let me explain what happened..."

"Whoa, whoa, who says I'm going to be angry with you? Of course I'll listen to your explanation. I always do, don't I?"

James paused. Maybe he had worked himself up over nothing.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Well, I guess it all started when Scorpius and I were in detention yesterday. We got in an argument about that stupid chocolate frog card."

Harry's insides tensed. Not this again.

"What chocolate frog card?" Harry was hoping he was wrong.

"You know, the one that explains why you're famous and all that. He kept saying that you were the most famous wizard ever because of what you did in the war, and I assured him they just exaggerated on that score."

"Is that what the fight was about? Me being famous?"

"I'm getting there, keep your trousers on."

Harry fixed him with a stare that made his son stop instantly.

"Would you mind rephrasing that for me?"

"Sorry. I meant to say that's not why we got in a fight. But I think that's why he kept making up lies about you."

"What lies, James?"

James took a deep breath. "He called you a parselmouth. He said his dad heard you speak to snakes himself, but I know its not true. So I told him to stop telling lies about you and he threw his drink in my face. Then I lost it and jumped at him. I'm really sorry I got in another fight, but I'm not sorry I defended you."

Harry didn't know what to say. Apparently, he had made a mistake in not telling his children about his past. It was causing all sorts of problems for them and he felt that now he must come clean. But he didn't know exactly where to start. He got lost in his thoughts until James snapped him out of it.

"Dad? They were lies, weren't they?"

Harry stood up, acting as if he hadn't heard. "I need to go speak with your mother about something."

He opened the door, but James had gotten to his feet.

"It's true then, isn't it? All of it. The war, the snakes...when were you planning on telling me?"

Harry turned to his son, pleading in his eyes.

"James, I..."

"No! I can't believe it! I got in a fight for you, and I find out it was all for nothing? How could you do this to me?"

"James, I didn't do anything to you, just calm down." Harry closed the door again and walked toward his son. But James backed away, his anger nearly turning into tears.

"I thought he was the liar. Now I come to find out it's my own father!"

"Hey, I did not lie to you. I just didn't tell you the whole story. If you would calm down for a minute, I will go talk to your mother and we can all sit down and speak about this civilly."

"Right. I'll just snap my fingers and forget that you lied to me my entire life? Is this why you wouldn't let me have a pet snake when I was younger? Were you afraid I would figure out the whole secret?"

"Don't speak about things you do not understand, James."

"You're right, I don't understand! And whose fault is that?"

Harry closed the gap between him and his son. He grabbed his arm firmly, but was careful not to cause any pain or discomfort.

"Lower your voice, young man. I said we will discuss this. But you are getting very close to a line here. I am still your father, am I not?"

James continued glaring at him, but didn't dare say anything else.

"Now, I would suggest you sit down. I'll be back soon enough. I also think you should lose the attitude. You're in enough trouble as it is."

He released his son and James sat on his bed, sulking. Harry took a deep breath as he left the room and went to find his wife.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry sat with Ginny, James and Albus in James' small room. James was still upset about the whole situation, but the presence of his mother and little brother relaxed him a bit.

"Alright. I guess I'll start," Harry said. James sighed noisily in the background.

"James, if you don't think you can handle being mature about this, you can go sit in the corner like a child. Is that what you want?"

"No."

"Good. Then be quiet and listen. I want this to be a family discussion, but there are a few things I need to lay out first, alright?"

James nodded.

"If this is supposed to be a family discussion, why isn't Lily here?" Albus asked.

Ginny piped in, "Lily is still a bit too young for this conversation, but we will tell her when the time is right."

"Be careful, that's probably what you did wrong with me and Al," James said sarcastically.

"One more outburst from you, and you and I are going to have some alone time," Harry said sternly.

James scowled again, but didn't say anything else.

"Okay. Well let me begin by saying, the reason we haven't ever told you this story in full, is because we didn't feel like you were ready yet. In retrospect, it may have been better to tell you before you went off to school. But it wasn't because we were lying to you, or didn't trust you. We both wanted to protect you. For as long as possible."

"Am I supposed to know what's going on?" Albus asked.

"No. But you will soon. So I guess I'll just start at the beginning, then."

Harry proceeded to tell the whole story. His birth and his encounters with Voldemort in school; Tom Riddle's possession of Ginny and the diary (Ginny actually told this part); the fight with the Basilisk; the return of Voldemort, and the prophecy they found in the Department of Mysteries; the deaths of Dumbledore and Sirius; the war and Battle of Hogwarts; and the end of Lord Voldemort.

He left out details regarding horcruxes and hallows. His sons did not need to know the extent of the dark magic Voldemort had wielded or desired.

When the tale came to an end, everyone felt overwhelmed. James stood up and walked over to his father. Without preamble, he wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

Harry was a bit taken aback by the unusual show of emotion, but he held his son close.

Ginny stood up.

"Al, I think you and I have some more work to do in the kitchen. If you have any questions about what we just discussed, we can do that over the sound of the sweeping broom."

She smiled at him and he led the way out of the room.

"Alright, Mum. But if I have to clean like a muggle, does that mean you are going to cook like one? Because I remember when you tried doing that before, and it didn't turn out so well," he grinned.

"You hush, little boy," Ginny scolded playfully, aiming a light kick at his bum as he ran out of her reach.

Before she closed the door, Ginny glanced at Harry and smiled. He returned her smile as he continued to hold his eldest son.

James pulled away and quickly wiped away his tears. A hug was one thing, but crying was a whole different thing entirely. He wasn't that much of a baby.

"I'm sorry I said all of those awful things to you. I know you were just trying to keep us safe, not lie to us. You really went through so much, I had no right to call you a liar."

"It's alright, James. It must have been hard for you to hear the truth from someone other than me. I should have told you a few years ago, when you came to me with that blasted chocolate frog card."

James laughed at his father's vehemence against the card, and after a moment, Harry joined him.

"So...am I forgiven?" He asked his son.

James nodded. "Am I?"

"Yes, you're forgiven. But that doesn't mean I'm not still going to punish you for the fight today. You may have had honorable intentions, but I still don't want you fighting. For any reason. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," James said.

"Alright. Your mother and I decided that you are banned from playing in your first Quidditch match."

James' jaw dropped.

"What? Isn't that a bit harsh? I mean, I'm already suspended for a week and missing practice the whole time. The team will kill me if I come back and say I can't even play the first match!"

"I know it may seem harsh, James, but I don't see any other way to impress upon you how wrong fighting is and that you can never do something like this again."

"Can't you just smack me instead? I'll go get a hairbrush or something," James started for the door.

"James Sirius..." The tone in his father's voice made him stop and turn around.

"You are too old for a spanking. You are proving it by asking for one, rather than accepting your actual punishment."

"But you threatened to put me over your knee when we got through the floo."

"That was just a scare tactic. And it worked, didn't it?"

"Dad, it's the first match of my entire Quidditch career! You can't do this!"

Harry stood up. "I know how important this is to you, son. Maybe next time you'll think about your actions and their consequences, before you do them. If you fight again, you will have to leave Hogwarts. Missing Quidditch is much better than being expelled from school."

"Please, Dad, I'm begging you. Please let me play in the first match!"

Harry shook his head. "This is the consequence of your actions, son."

"I bet they'll replace me! You'll be taking Quidditch away the entire school year! This is the worst punishment ever!"

"I'm sorry, James. But I'm not changing my mind. Get some rest, alright? You and your brother will be coming to the ministry with me again tomorrow."

He placed his hands on his son's shoulders and planted a kiss on the top of his head. James was in too much shock to try pulling away from his father. He walked over to his bed and collapsed. He racked his brains to find a different solution, or to think of how to convince his father that his punishment was absurd. But in the back of his mind, he knew he would not be able to change his father's decision. He tried hard not to cry, but silent tears came anyway. No Quidditch. This brought a new definition to 'cruel and unusual punishment.'

Draco Malfoy sat in his study, finishing a letter to the Minister of Magic. His son Scorpius stood in the corner of that same study, waiting for his father to decide his punishment. It had been nearly twenty minutes, and he wished more than anything that they could just get it over with. Draco signed his letter with a flourish then called his son over to stand before him.

"Well, Scorpius...what shall we do with you?"

Scorpius didn't even look down. This time he was going to be brave in front of his father. He waited to speak until the proper moment.

"I, for one, am appalled at your behavior. You have been suspended from school twice and you have only been attending there since last month. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea to get in another fight. But I didn't really mean to. He called you a liar, father."

Draco was slightly taken aback. "What have I to do with Harry Potter's son?"

"I jokingly said that they were probably both parselmouths like their father. And they thought I was lying, or calling him evil or something. I only repeated what you said, but James said you must have been lying. And that's when I threw my drink in his face."

Draco smirked.

"I cannot say I am not proud of you for defending me. But I also cannot allow you to be caught fighting again. If you are expelled, you will bring shame and ridicule on our family name."

Scorpius let his anger overtake him. "And is that the only reason? I have to behave, or our family will look bad? You don't care about me or what I do. You only care if it tarnishes the name of Malfoy."

Scorpius had never spoken this way to his father. He knew what the consequences of such actions would be. But he figured that he probably had a spanking coming anyway, so he might as well speak his mind. He was surprised not to see a look of anger on his father's face, but one of sadness.

"I do care about you, my son. And I do not want to see you laughed at or made a fool of. I only want you to be the best that you can possibly be. And rolling around on the ground like swine, is not part of that plan. Now I expect that after this week, there will be no more misunderstandings at school. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Scorpius nodded.

"Alright then. You know what comes next."

Scorpius would have groaned, but he knew it would only gain a longer punishment for himself. So he walked behind the desk, over to where his father was sitting. He resolutely removed his pants and lay face down over the dreaded lap. Then Draco proceeded to remove the lad's under garments as well. He lifted his arm high and brought that hand down hard on his son's bare backside. He kept spanking until the bottom was a rosy color. He didn't miss an inch, and the boy was crying and trying hard not to reach back to stop the onslaught. Draco paused, and for a moment Scorpius thought he was finished. Until he heard the desk drawer opening.

"No! Please, Father, not that!"

Draco pulled out the ruler and laid it on his son's red bum. "Scorpius, you know what you did was serious. I hope that this will leave enough of an impression on you, so that you will not make this mistake again."

Scorpius closed his eyes and tried to pretend he was somewhere else. Anywhere else. But then he felt the sharp sting of the ruler connect with his bare flesh and all thoughts vanished. All he could feel was pain. The ruler made its mark on every part of his bottom that had already been spanked. And then it moved to his tender under-curve, where bottom met thighs, and half a dozen whacks from the ruler seared his skin. And then Draco stopped. He stood his son next to him and Scorpius winced at the movement of his body. Draco then used his wand to lift the boy's clothing back to where it belonged. He looked at Scorpius' tear-streaked face.

"I do not expect to have to repeat this lesson, but I will if I must. Understand?"

Scorpius hiccuped before replying, "Yes, sir."

Draco made to leave the study, but the doorbell rang. A house elf ran to open it, but was surprised to see his master already there.

"I've got it, Horatio. Go and make sure Scorpius' room is ready for him this evening. He will be staying with us again for the next week."

"Yes, Master."

Draco opened the door and saw his father standing beyond the threshold, looking as cold as ever.

"I see you have no servants anymore, Draco. What is your household coming to?" Lucius stared down his son. Though Draco was in his thirties, his father could still make him nervous.

"We have servants, Father. I was already near the door. Please, come in."

Lucius black robe billowed behind him. As he entered the room, he surveyed the area, along with the adjoining study. He saw his grandson standing over by the desk, wiping away a few tears. He took a few steps toward the child.

"Scorpius, my boy, I trust you are well this evening."

Scorpius did not want to lie, but he also didn't know how much he should tell his grandfather about the day's events.

"Moderately well, sir."

"Child, have you been crying? Whatever for?"

"I, uh....well its just that..."

"Scorpius has just been reprimanded, Father. As you can see, he is home from Hogwarts when he should be there until the Christmas holidays. He has been suspended for fighting for the second time this week."

Lucius eyes widened momentarily, then he returned to his cool manner. "Oh, is that right?" He turned to his grandson. "And who are we fighting, young man?"

Lucius seemed interested in a cruel way. It was as if he was proud of his grandson for showing some form of dark tendencies.

"His name is James Potter."

Lucius began to laugh.

"Of course he's a Potter. I should have known. Well, good for you, then. Show them what we Slytherins are made of."

Scorpius looked confused. "But Grandfather, I'm not..."

Draco shot Scorpius a look that silenced him.

"What? You're not what, Scorpius?" Lucius asked.

Draco cut in with, "I think what he was going to say is that he is not planning on having any more fights with the Potter boy. Or anyone else for that matter. Isn't that right, Scorpius?"

"Yes. I was also going to say that I would like to retire to my room. If I am excused, Father?"

"Yes, of course. However, I would like to speak with you first thing in the morning. I have a few little 'additions' to your punishment I need to tell you about."

Scorpius' eyes widened in fear.

"Oh, don't work yourself up. I'm not going to spank you again. It's more like...chores, if you will."

Scorpius sighed and then mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Draco remembered being young once, and the kinds of things he said when he thought his father couldn't hear him.

"I said yes, sir. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes, that's what I thought you had said," he replied wryly. "Say goodnight to your grandfather before you leave. And then find your mother as well."

"Goodnight, Grandfather."

"Goodnight, my boy. Stay out of trouble, alright?"

"Yes, sir," Scorpius said with a yawn.

As Scorpius left the room, he heard his grandfather ask in an undertone, "Have you received any more information on her?"

Draco replied, "No, I'll need more time."

Scorpius wanted to listen to more, but his mother came around the corner and ushered him upstairs to prepare for bed.

_End of Chapter_

_I want to know what you think. _

_Was Harry too lenient with his boys? Draco too harsh? _

_Those of you who want a breakthrough with Draco and Scorpius...its coming soon! It just didn't fit in this chapter. I took so long trying to decide what each father would realistically do with their sons. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey Everyone! Thanks for your reviews...they made me happy! The feedback was about fifty/fifty. Some of you felt that Harry did correctly by James, and some of you felt like he was too easy on him. I firmly believe Harry would never want to use corporal punishment on his teenage son (even if he may deserve it). Hopefully that makes sense and you still enjoy the story._

**Chapter 9:**

Scorpius sat in the dining room, eating his breakfast. Normally he was allowed to sit on the lush, emerald-green cushioned chairs surrounding the table. But his father had insisted that a hard, wooden stool was more appropriate. The boy wiggled and squirmed, but no amount of repositioning would help alleviate the soreness he felt. Draco made his way into the dining room and sat across from his son. The child's blonde hair was still a bit messy after sleep, but he didn't seem to mind as he shoveled the crepes into his mouth.

Draco suppressed a smirk at Scorpius's enthusiasm. "You seem to be enjoying your breakfast," he said.

"Mm-hmm," came his response as he tried to finish his large bite. "It's my favorite."

"Yes, I know. I made sure Horatio remembered."

"Thanks." He continued eating voraciously.

"Scorpius, we still need to discuss your further punishment."

Scorpius stopped eating and looked as if he was going to be sick.

"Cab we way tiw I'd don eebin'?" He said with his mouth close to overflowing with food.

"Scorpius, were you raised by monkeys? Please don't speak to me with your mouth full."

The boy swallowed. "I'm sorry, Sir. I only asked if we could wait until I'm done eating breakfast."

"No, as a matter of fact, it cannot wait. I came to tell you that as soon as you are done eating, you will go and pack your bag. You will be staying at Malfoy Manor with your grandfather. Not only because I know that he will put you to work this week, but also because your mother and I have to leave town on a very important errand that cannot be delayed."

Scorpius's face fell.

"So you're pawning me off? What could be more important than staying with your son?"

Draco remained calm, but was not impressed with his son's tone.

"Watch your cheek, young man. We weren't aware until yesterday evening that we were to have you come home. And the business we have to do is private. Therefore, it is none of your concern."

Scorpius pushed away his plate and stood up, his anger building.

"It never is any of my concern, is it? So what was the plan? You butter me up with my favorite meal, just so you can send me away without feeling guilty? I must say, that is underhanded even for you, Father."

Draco's eyes grew cold and dark. His son knew better than to speak to him that way.

"Come here, Scorpius," he said, his voice quiet, yet sharper than a blade.

Scorpius realized his mistake too late. "Father, I'm sorry, I-"

"Now!" Draco commanded.

The eleven-year-old slowly made his way around the table. As soon as he was within arm's reach, his father grabbed his wrist, spun him around and landed two heavy smacks to his already tender backside. Then he turned his son around to look in his eyes.

"You do not speak to me that way. I am your father and you will show me proper respect, do you understand me?"

Scorpius nodded, silently willing the tears not to come this time.

"Now, I am sorry we cannot stay with you. But you would have been sentenced here with the house-elves, regardless. This way you can have some quality time with your grandparents."

Scorpius cringed. That did not sound like fun.

"Are you finished eating? If not, go sit down again quickly. I would like for you to be ready in half an hour."

Draco got up to leave, but Scorpius stopped him by placing a timid hand on his elbow.

"Father, wait...last night, Grandfather mentioned something about me being in Slytherin. Have you not...not told him that I was sorted into Gryffindor?"

"Oh yes, I am glad you mentioned that. You are not to tell him anything about being in...in the house you're in. He told me before you left for Hogwarts that if you were sorted into any house other than Slytherin, that he would write you out of his Will. He seemed to be joking, but I recognized the gleam in his eyes. I decided it would be better just to keep quiet about it. Better for him to wait until after he is dead to find out. He may roll over in his grave, but at least you would have the estate. What your Grandfather doesn't know won't hurt him. Or hurt you, rather."

Scorpius sat down on his bench again.

"So why didn't you just send me with him last night?"

"Let's just say he was busy last night. He will be at the manor when you arrive shortly. So finish up, and I'll meet you at the fireplace in my study no later than nine o'clock."

"Yes sir," he replied in a dejected tone. No matter what he tried to do, his father always found an excuse not to deal with him. Even after his punishment the night before, he was hopeful that they would have some time to talk. But now, he would have to spend a week in an even larger manor home than his own. With only his fearsome grandfather and aloof grandmother to speak to. And to top it all off, he would have to pretend he was in Slytherin. He would have taken James Potter any day, over the dysfunction of his own family. Hell, after this week, he would beg for forgiveness from James so that he would never have to be sent home again.

* * *

Harry and Ginny Potter were woken early the morning after their sons were sent home from Hogwarts. James came tumbling in with a plate of semi-edible pancakes and a vase of wildflowers picked from the field behind their house.

"Good morning, Mother. Good morning, Father," he said as politely as possible. "Did you sleep well? Here are some pancakes for you, as well as juice and berries. Let me know if there is anything else I can do to serve you."

Ginny smiled. "Why James, what is the special occasion?"

"Nothing special, Mum. I just love you both. Please, enjoy your meal." He did his best to smile sincerely. Then he bowed awkwardly and left the room.

Harry and Ginny laughed quietly together, then made the best of their overcooked breakfast. After they were finished, Harry went downstairs to find both of his sons cleaning the kitchen together, while Lily watched on, astonished.

"My, my...this is a pleasant surprise," he said. "James, I thought you knew it was Al's job this week to be on kitchen duty." He grabbed his freshly-pressed work robes from the laundry room.

"I did. I just wanted to help.," James called after him.

"Of course you did. This 'wanting to help' wouldn't have anything to do with hoping I'd relent and let you play Quidditch, would it?" Nothing got past Harry.

"Father! How could you even suggest such a thing?" He placed his hand across his chest in mock surprise. "I just love helping, is all."

"That's good. Because there's no way you're getting off the hook. No matter what you try to do, you will not be playing in that game. In fact, I've sent an owl to Neville- I mean, Professor Longbottom. He is aware you are not allowed past the stands."

"Dammit!" James swore.

"Hey, watch it..."

"But Dad! This is quite possibly the most important game of my life!"

"Oh, quit being so dramatic. There will be another game next month."

"But it's the first game. For my first year on the team. There has to be something else you can do!"

"James, we already discussed this. My word is final."

He started walking upstairs again. "Both of you boys get ready to go. We'll be leaving for the Ministry in less than an hour."

"You're so awful," James said, half under his breath.

Harry turned back around. "I'm glad you think that. It means I'm being a good parent. Now seriously, go and get ready for the day."

James sat at the table and crossed his arms defiantly.

"You can sulk all you want, James Sirius, but I am not changing my mind. And I am also not beneath making you come with me in your pajamas."

James grumbled as he stood up, then he stomped past his father and headed upstairs.

Lily shook her head, then said to Albus, "And he calls me a child."

* * *

Scorpius sat in the library of Malfoy Manor, waiting for his grandfather to come downstairs. There were quite a few interesting titles on the shelves. He looked around to make sure no one was watching. He wasn't supposed to disturb anything in the manor, but he figured looking at a few books might be safe. He walked over to them and placed a tentative hand along the books on the bottom shelf. He came across titles such as _''Mastering the Art of Necromancy," _and _"Keeping the 'Pure' in Pureblood." _There were old, cracked books with deep scarlet letters written along the spine. Many of the words in the titles were ones he had never seen before. Words like 'Inferi' and 'Kundalini.' He was about to take one of those off of the shelf for just a quick moment when, from out of nowhere, a black cane tapped his hand sharply.

"Ow!" He pulled his hand back quickly and tried to shake the pain out of it.

"Best not to touch those, Scorpius. You could very possibly die a thousand deaths by opening those pages without the proper authority. And I mean that literally, of course."

"Hello, Grandfather," he said with a squeak in his voice. He was still nursing his hand. "I'm sorry for touching your books. I was just curious."

"Yes, well curiosity is something that could be quite dangerous in this house. Now, your father told you that you would be coming here for a punishment of sorts, did he?"

Scorpius gulped. "Yes, Sir."

"Now now, child, relax. I have no intention of making this stay any type of punishment for you. I thought we could just chat a bit and get to know each other a little more. I never get to spend time with you. Maybe you could tell me about how school is going and all of that. Let's step into the drawing room and have some tea. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Y-yes, Sir," he said nervously.

Scorpius was surprised at how kind his grandfather was acting . It's not that he was ever overly nasty to him, but he did have a cold manner frequently. He thought that maybe this rare calmness came from being in his own house. It had been quite some time since Scorpius had visited Malfoy Manor, even though they didn't live far and could travel by floo. He followed Lucius into the parlor and sat in a gilded, cherry-colored, leather armchair .

"So tell me, young man, how is your education coming along? Other than the fighting, or course."

"Its going well, I think. I like most of my classes and I'm making new friends." He regretted saying this almost instantly. He wouldn't be able to talk about Rose or even Albus as 'friends' since they were in Gryffindor, and his grandfather would surely suspect something strange if he knew Scorpius was rubbing elbows with the children of two aurors. But Lucius didn't seem to care much about the students at Hogwarts.

"And remind me who your head of house is this year?"

"Professor Lon- uh, I mean, Professor Pritchard."

"Ah yes, Malcolm. And how do you like him?"

"He's alright, I guess. His class is difficult. But he seems fair as a head of house." This was going to be harder than he thought. He hated Malcolm Pritchard. How could he think of anything nice to say about the man that wanted to make his life a living Hell?

"And how do you like the headmistress?"

Scorpius could hear an edge to his grandfather's voice, but he couldn't quite understand where it was coming from.

"She's fine. She is about ready to kick me out of Hogwarts because of the fighting."

"Is that so? Does she seem to still maintain all of her mental faculties, then? Or would you say she is out of her wits?"

"Erm...I think she's alright. I mean, I did get in two fights in a week. I think she was probably just doing her job by threatening to expel me."

"Hmmm...well, just keep a close eye on her. I wouldn't want anything to get in the way of your learning."

A few minutes of silence stretched between them as they finished their tea and biscuits. Scorpius was so full, he could barely think straight.

"Well, son, why don't you head on upstairs and pick an empty guest bedroom. The house-elves will see to anything you stand in need of. We will have lunch promptly at noon. Until then, you can be on your own. Just don't explore any of the locked rooms in the house."

"Yes, Sir. And thank you for letting me stay."

"Of course." He placed a cold hand under Scorpius's chin. "You are so like your father at your age. It is uncanny."

Scorpius never knew if this was a compliment or not. He didn't know if he wanted to be anything like his father.

"Yes. That's what he tells me."

He made his way up the long staircase and picked the farthest room on the right. It had a king size bed and even a sitting area. _Punishment? _He thought. _More like paradise! I should get into trouble more often._

And with a satisfied grin, he collapsed on the large bed and promptly fell asleep for a morning snooze.

* * *

Albus and James had been sitting for over an hour in their father's large office at the Ministry of Magic. The cramp in James' hand had come back quickly and in full-force. Albus was busily transcribing notes, until he looked over and saw that James had stopped writing.

"You better get back to work, or Dad will find out about it," he said nervously.

"Dad isn't even here, you twit. He's on the hunt right now."

"I know that. But he set spies on us."

James looked out of the windows in the office and saw a few sets of eyes dart away.

"Hmmm...well, I don't feel like writing this shite anymore. If Dad really cares, he'll just apparate back. I know I don't care."

"Don't you think you're in enough trouble as it is?"

"He already took Quidditch away. What else can he do?"

"You do what you want. But if you don't start writing again soon, they'll send for him."

_Start writing, _James thought. _I can start writing._

"Hey, where did that Ministry Directory go?"

Albus looked at him suspiciously. "Why do you need it?"

"No reason," James said.

Despite his better judgment, Albus handed his brother the "Directory of Ministry Employees and Officials."

James took down a stack of charmed interdepartmental memo sheets. He looked up a few names, then began writing.

_'To Jane Falcon, Department of Magical Equipment Control:_

_Jane- Mathias Ridgewell here, from the Department of Magical Transportation. Please meet me in my office in fifteen minutes. I have something to discuss with you. If I am not at my desk when you arrive, please just wait for me. Thank you.'_

On another note he wrote:

_'To Mathias Ridgewell, Department of Magical Transportation:_

_Dear Mathias- Do you remember that matter we discussed some time ago? I had some further questions for you. Would you mind meeting me in my office in ten minutes so we can discuss it further? Thank you._

_Signed- Taffeta Jones, Department of Magical Games and Sports_

"James, what do you think you're doing? You're not actually sending those, are you?" Albus was terrified.

"Why not? It'll be brilliant."

"No, actually, it would be horrible. You would get in so much trouble."

"Like I said before, there's nothing else Dad can do to me."

"Of course there is. He could still spank you."

James shook his head. "He won't, he says I'm too old. I'm telling you, I have nothing left to lose. It's his fault, anyway. If he would just let me play in that game...You could help me, you know."

"No way! I know for a fact that he would still spank me. And I am not interested."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged.

James wrote up over fifty small messages of that kind. And then every few minutes, he would send out five or six at a time. The next hour produced so much uproar and chaos in the Ministry, that no one knew who was supposed to meet with who or when. James watched the mayhem in delight, until one Ms. Roselia Murdoch received a note from Michael Winesfeld to cancel their meeting later, because he had a conflict. It turned out, that the two were dating, and he had promised her that their date set for the evening was more important than anything in his life. She went to find him and break up with him. When he told her he knew nothing of a cancellation notice, they questioned their colleagues. They discovered that most people had received a bogus summons from someone in the building. So they got a group together to do some digging. It took them less than half an hour to trace the confusion back to the office of Harry Potter, Head Auror, Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

The smile James had held on his face during all of his manufactured confusion, quickly faded when he was faced with a mob of annoyed Ministry workers. They promptly sent for Harry and within a few moments, he returned to his office and was forced to deal with the mess his son had created.

His co-workers filled him in while a nervous James looked on from inside the office. Harry apologized profusely, then went in and shut the door behind him. He stared down his eldest son for a moment, then turned to Albus.

"Did you have anything to do with this, Al?"

"No, Sir! I just worked on these papers. See?" He held up a stack of paperwork as proof.

"Alright, I believe you. Why don't you go and show Uncle Ron, he came back with me."

Albus nodded and left in haste. Harry conjured blinds in the windows, which he promptly closed. Then he sound-proofed the door with a flick of his wand. James gulped at the look on his father's face when he turned back to face his son.

Harry sat on his desk and looked down at James.

"You want to explain what happened?"

"I'm sure they summed it up pretty well," he said quietly.

"Yes, I heard what they had to say. I want to hear it from you, however."

James cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to have a bit of fun, is all."

Harry stared down the boy. He didn't know what had gotten into his son, but he sure didn't like this change. And he didn't know what to do.

"And you didn't even think that causing confusion in this office would create problems beyond 'a bit of fun,' as you call it?"

James shook his head.

"James, those people out there have very important jobs. When you disturb those jobs, you hurt the entire wizarding community. For example, because I had to come and fix this mess, our investigation was interrupted. And you know how important my work is. I trusted you to stay here and be responsible. And I come back to find you causing turmoil. What do you think I should do about this, James?"

He looked up at his father. "Are you asking me how you should punish me?"

"Yes, I suppose I am. Because nothing seems to work, son. You've been acting out and I don't know what you are trying to accomplish, but it needs to stop. Now. So you tell me...how should I punish you?"

"I don't know."

"Put yourself in my shoes, James. If you had a son who had been suspended from school twice, and kept mouthing-off, and then disturbing your work space...what would you do?"

The boy shrugged.

"I need an answer. I'm not letting you off this time."

"I don't know! I guess I'd probably take away his allowance."

"That's a good start. What else?"

"Erm...isn't that enough?"

"No, young man, it is most definitely not enough," Harry sighed. "I think that tomorrow, you will have to stay home with your mum. I can't trust you here anymore, so you'll just have to be on complete lockdown. Your room will become your own personal Azkaban."

_He doesn't trust me?_ James thought. _Complete lockdown? That doesn't sound good._

"Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't think about it causing a whole bunch of problems. Please, let me come back tomorrow. I'll do better I promise."

"James, you can't just pretend you didn't do this. It's a big deal and I am very disappointed in you."

James looked down, ashamed.

Harry continued, "You will be thirteen in January, and you have been acting like a spoiled child. I thought you were better than that. I thought I could start treating you like a man soon."

"You can. You're right, I have been acting childish. And I'm sorry." He looked as if he was about to cry. "What if I apologize to everyone? What if I stay in sight of someone as I work tomorrow? Please Dad, there has to be some way I can earn your trust back."

Harry thought about it for a moment. "Alright, if you personally apologize to every single person you sent a note to and promise to behave perfectly tomorrow, you can come back."

"I do, I promise."

"Listen to me." He closed the gap between them and said fiercely, "If you put one more toe out of line, I promise you...I will take Quidditch away for the rest of the school year."

James' eyes widened.

"I would suggest you don't test me on that. It would be a shame for all of your hard work for the team to be for nothing. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Alright then, start making your rounds. You angered a lot of people today."

James hurried out of his father's office. He was going to be busy for quite some time, but it was better than being permanently banned from Quidditch.

_End of Chapter_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Warning:**_ _Abuse in this chapter...be wary. _

_Also, I'm very nervous about what you all will feel about the new developments going on. Please let me know! :)_

**Chapter 10:**

It was the day after all of the confusion at the Ministry, and Ron sat babysitting his nephews. James was working hard to prove to his dad that he could be trustworthy again. He had finished all of his apologies and was quickly catching up on the paperwork that he should have finished the day before.

Harry was taking a much needed break in Hermione's office. He sat with her as she finished filing some paperwork. He had just finished telling her everything James had tested him with that week.

"I really don't know what to do with him, Hermione. Am I just a horrible parent, or what?"

"No Harry, of course not. He is at that age. Don't you remember when you were twelve?"

"I did not have as much attitude as he does."

She added quietly, "Maybe you would have done if your father had been around."

He glared at her.

"I didn't mean any offense, Harry. I just meant that he's doing it because he knows he can. He is pushing your boundaries. You have to show him who is in control."

Harry sighed and laid his head down on her desk.

"So what do I do?"

His voice was muffled with his face against the pine of the desk.

"Honestly, I think you need to be more firm with him. After what he pulled yesterday, I'm surprised you didn't spank him. It's what I would have done."

Harry moved his face enough to look at her.

"He's almost thirteen. You don't spank a teenager."

"You do when it's all that will get through to said teenager. He was almost expelled, Harry. I think this is the end of the line. I love James with all of my heart, but he needs to be taught a lesson here."

"That's why I took Quidditch away from him. And to be honest, I think that's the only thing that's gotten through to him. Although, I also think it's part of the reason he acted out yesterday."

"Well, what does Ginny say?"

He sighed. "She says she supports my decision to take him out of the game. I'm just not sure it's going to be enough."

"Well, you are a wonderful father, and I'm sure you'll come up with the perfect solution."

"Solution to what?" Ron asked as he joined them.

"Wait, who's watching the boys?" Harry asked.

"Not to worry, I left them with Seamus."

"And what part of that sentence is not supposed to worry me?"

"They're fine, Harry."

Ron sat in the other chair in front of Hermione's desk. "So what are you discussing so intently in here?"

"My rebellious son," Harry said with a note of exhaustion in his voice. "I was asking for advice on what I should do with him. What would you do, Ron?"

"I do whatever my wife tells me to do," he answered with a smile directed at Hermione.

"Good answer," she said, returning the smile.

"Well, in this case, I don't really agree with your wife. No offense."

"Why? She tell you to tan him?"

"Yes. And believe me, I've contemplated it. But he's a bit too old for that."

Ron shrugged, "I think I was his age the last time I got it from Mum."

Harry was a bit surprised to hear that.

"Wait, when? I was with you the whole time. We were in school, remember?"

Ron ran his fingers through his hair, still slightly embarrassed at the memory.

"Er...yeah, I never did tell you, did I? Do you remember that day I got the howler at school, after we took the car? Well, that night after dinner, Mum decided I needed more of a 'reminder' about the gravity of the situation. She flooed herself to Dumbledore's office and I was called in. It was definitely not a pleasant surprise."

"Where was I?" Harry asked.

"Probably sleeping. Or just in the dorm avoiding that idiot Lockhart."

"I guess I do remember you acting strangely around that time, but I thought it was just the howler."

"You know my mother. She never is content with saying something only once."

Harry laughed. He could definitely picture his mother-in-law coming to the school in all of her rage and indignation, intent on paddling her son.

"You laugh now, but you were never on the receiving end of one of her smackings. The woman has a heavy hand. I still remember how much it hurt."

Now Hermione was laughing with Harry. Ron just shook his head and shuddered. He didn't find anything funny about the situation...he just remembered the sting his mother had left in his backside all those years ago.

Before Harry and Hermione could fully recover from their bout of humor, a memo flew into the office. Harry grabbed it with a deft hand, his reflexes still sharp from his Quidditch days.

"It's from Seamus. Gin's here, she brought lunch for all of us."

Ron looked nervous. "She didn't make it herself, I hope."

"Ron, you wouldn't be insulting my wife's cooking, now would you? Because I would have to defend her honor," a slight smile was playing behind his words.

"Hey, she was my sister before she was your wife. And I know how she is in the kitchen. If she made that food herself, I'd rather go hungry."

Harry's smile broadened, but Hermione scowled at her husband. "Ronald, that isn't very nice."

"What? I'm just trying to protect us. I wouldn't want Rosie and Hugo to become orphans just because we didn't take the warning signs of something potentially harmful."

She swatted his arm playfully, and they all made their way upstairs to Harry's office, where Ginny was waiting.

* * *

The first twenty-four hours of Scorpius's time at Malfoy Manor had been pretty uneventful. He had his meals with his grandparents, and he answered more questions about his time at Hogwarts than he ever thought possible. And when he wasn't eating, he was left to his own devices. He played outside some, using his father's old broomstick to fly around the grounds. But that got old. Then he explored all of the rooms he was allowed to enter, but one could only take so many statues, gargoyles or library books that were strictly hands-off. After lunch on his second day at the manor, Scorpius decided to venture down a wing that he had never tried before. The hall was only lighted by a few dim candles, so he knew it hadn't been used very often. He tried opening the first door. Locked. He tried every other door along the wall and came to the same conclusion. He did not want to risk being caught around all of these restricted rooms, so he started to make his way back to his own corridor.

But that was when he heard the screaming. It was coming from one of the locked rooms behind him. He ran back and tried the door again. It wouldn't budge.

The screaming continued.

It sounded like a woman's voice, and she was terrified. He tried to come to another decision, but the only thing he could think about was saving that poor woman. He took out his wand, pointed it at the door and shouted, "ALOHOMORA!"

He had never used the spell, but Rose had told him about it once. It worked like a charm. He heard the lock click and the door creaked open. Without thinking, he barreled into the room. He looked around, but didn't see anything. As soon as he had come in the door, the screaming had ceased. His blood was pumping with adrenaline, and his heart was beating a mile a minute. But the more he looked around the room, all he saw was another empty study. He sighed, thinking he must have imagined the woman, even though it had sounded more real than anything he had heard in his life. He turned to leave and ran directly into someone. He looked up into the livid face of his grandfather. Lucius Malfoy was not impressed.

* * *

Harry kissed his wife tenderly on the cheek, while Ron immediately inspected the food.

"Did this come from O'Neill's?" He asked his sister suspiciously.

"Yes, Ron. Why?"

"No reason. I just really like their food," he shrugged. He didn't make eye contact, for fear of her guessing that he was overjoyed she hadn't made the food herself.

"Uh-huh," she said, not believing him for a minute.

He looked in the bag more closely.

"There isn't a lot of food here, Gin. Did you already eat or something?"

"Oh. Actually, you're right. There's really only enough food for the two of you and the boys," she indicated Ron and Hermione.

"I was hoping to bribe you with food so that you would watch them, while I take Harry out for lunch."

She gave Hermione a knowing look.

"You didn't have to bribe us, Ginny. Of course we'll watch them," Hermione said.

"Speak for yourself," Ron said. "I'll take payment."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him as Ginny turned to her sons. "Behave yourselves, boys. We'll be back soon."

Before they started to leave, Harry pulled James aside for a minute.

"Listen. I want you to know that I'm very proud of the way you owned up to your mistake from yesterday. You've been doing a great job today, and you need to be aware that it hasn't gone unnoticed."

James blushed at the compliment.

"However..." Harry held a finger up to his son, "If you misbehave while we're gone, you may have to face more trouble than you would get from me. I have it on good authority that your Aunt Hermione does not, in fact, believe you are too old for a spanking. So you better watch it with her."

James looked at his aunt and gulped. But then he spied his dad wink at Hermione as he left. He didn't know whether to take him seriously then or not, but he figured it was better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

As Harry and Ginny sat at their designated table in their favorite Italian restaurant, he couldn't help but notice that his wife was acting strangely. She was wringing her hands, taking extra long sips of her water and getting lost in her thoughts.

"Are you alright, Gin?"

She didn't seem to hear him.

"Ginny?" He asked a little louder.

"Huh? Oh...yes, I'm fine."

Harry wasn't convinced. "You want to tell me why we're out to lunch today? I mean, don't get me wrong, this is very nice. But...it's not an every day occurrence. Is there some sort of special occasion today or something?"

Ginny looked up at him and tried to smile, but it came out looking more pained than happy.

"Harry...I'm pregnant."

He froze. He was definitely not expecting her to say that. He was in so much shock, that he couldn't put two coherent thoughts together.

"Harry? Did you hear me?"

"Erm...yes, I heard you," was all he could say.

"Well...did you have any sort of reaction to what I just told you?"

He still couldn't think of any appropriate response.

"Harry, I'm having a baby. Please tell me what you're thinking."

Before he could try to respond again, the waiter came with their food. He could sense the tension between his customers, so he tried his best to leave the food quickly and mumbled, "Enjoy your meal," before retreating post haste.

Harry looked at his wife again.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Harry. I performed all the detection spells I know of. Three times each. And I even picked up a muggle pregnancy test. All signs point to yes."

"But, I thought...I thought we couldn't have any more children."

Ginny nodded. "That's what the healer told us after Lily. But it wouldn't be the first time they were mistaken about something."

"I suppose you're right about that. But why now?" He lowered his voice even more before saying, "I mean, it's not like we've been extra careful over the last nine years. We thought you couldn't get pregnant. And now all of a sudden, it works? It's just so strange."

"All I know, is that we'll be having a baby in approximately eight months."

Harry ran his hands through his hair. Neither one of them had touched their food.

"This is all so overwhelming. I am in complete shock."

"Tell me about it," she said under her breath.

He looked up at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"Oh, Gin. I'm so sorry, I didn't even think about how you might be feeling right now. Just like a man, right? Are you alright? Have you been sick?"

She tried to smile. "I'm fine. I haven't felt sick at all, yet. I've just been more tired, I guess."

He took her hand in his. "Are you happy?"

"I'm not sure, Harry. I had gotten used to the idea that we were done with babies. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love all of our children. But...a baby? It's going to be a big change. By the time this child goes to Hogwarts, Lily will be twenty-one. Our sons will most likely be having children of their own. I'm in shock as well."

He took her face in his hand.

"Ginny, I love you. And yes, this will probably not be easy. But if anyone can do it, you can. And I will be with you every step of the way."

A single tear made it's way down her fair cheek.

"Thank you," she said in a whisper.

He leaned over and kissed her. Then he placed his forehead against hers and they stayed silent for a bit, relishing the moment. Then he sat up and the smile on his face threatened to take over his entire being.

"This is cause for celebration! Waiter!"

The young man headed swiftly back over to their table.

"We need some champagne over here...Er- I mean sparkling water. I'm going to be a father again!"

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter! I'll bring it straight away," he said.

Everyone in the restaurant began clapping at Harry's proud announcement. Ginny turned as red as her hair, but she was smiling at his sudden enthusiasm. If anyone could make her feel comfortable with such an unexpected change in her life, it would be her Harry.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy dragged his grandson downstairs to the main study. Scorpius had tried apologizing and explaining what had happened until he was blue in the face, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"When I give you an order, I expect you to obey me no matter what, young man. You are just like your father. You expect that you know better than your elders. Well I'm telling you right now, you will regret going into that room."

They had reached the study and Lucius hauled the terrified boy over to the desk and made him bend over it.

"Please, Grandfather, I was just trying to help! I really did think I heard someone screaming!"

Tears were streaming down his face.

"Nonsense! Why would there be anyone screaming in my house? The only person making noise here will be you, boy!"

Scorpius wondered fleetingly what had happened to his kind grandfather. And then the next thing he knew, his trousers and underpants had been charmed down to his knees.

"Hold on to the other side of the desk, Scorpius. You are not to move during this punishment, or I will begin again."

"Please don't...please, I am sorry," Scorpius pleaded quietly.

He felt something long, hard and cold touch his backside. He wanted to vomit when he realized it was his grandfather's cane. He kept hoping this was just a nightmare, but he couldn't make himself wake up.

A moment later, he heard the cane whoosh in the air and then connect with his bottom with a resounding CRACK! The impact of the cane was too much for his eleven-year-old mind to handle. He screamed and grabbed onto the desk until his knuckles were white. The cane came down harshly on his backside and upper thighs over and over, until he thought he would pass out from the pain. A pool of liquid was gathering on the desk under his face, as he bathed the wood with his tears. Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to take any more, he felt another few lashes from the cane. And then without warning, his clothing was unceremoniously returned to its proper position.

Lucius put his cane off to the side and walked over to the desk, where his grandson still stood, bent over and crying. "I am sorry you made me do that, Scorpius. Maybe now you will remember to obey me when I tell you not to do something."

He swept out of the room and Scorpius began to sob again. He wanted to go home. No, not even there. He wanted to go to Hogwarts. He needed to see the only person who genuinely cared for him. He needed her kind words and reassuring smile. He didn't care what he would have to do. After this week, he would never be staying at Malfoy Manor again.

_End of Chapter_


	11. Chapter 11

_Whew! Fun/difficult chapter ahead..._

_**Warning for Profanity**_

_And thanks to Penitent Rebel for giving me some insight on this one..._

**Chapter 11:**

Harry and Ginny had decided not to tell anyone at the Ministry about the baby until after they had told their children. When Harry brought his boys home that night, he immediately noticed a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. He sent the boys to wash up, then he snuck into the kitchen, walked up behind his wife, and wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her small belly. A smile crossed his features when he thought about the way it would grow with their new child on the way. Ginny turned into her husband's embrace and kissed him on the cheek.

"How was the rest of your day?" She asked.

"Fine. It smells good in here. Did...you cook?"

She smiled mysteriously. "Do you think I did?"

"Erm...well, I..."

"Relax. I didn't make it, Mum did. I asked her to come over and help me, then I invited them over for tea and biscuits afterwards. I figured we should tell the children at dinner, then we can tell my parents after we've all had a bit of time together to adjust to the idea."

"Sounds like a plan," he said, "I'm going to make sure the boys aren't killing each other before dinner."

She nodded.

As he passed the dining room, he noticed his daughter was setting the table. He stopped in quickly to tickle her for a moment, until she said, in a voice beyond her years, "Daddy, I'm busy. Can't this wait until after dinner?"

"Oh, alright, if you insist," he said with a grin.

Ten minutes later, the Potter clan was sitting at the table, eating their dinner happily, and silently thanking their grandmother. A few normal squabbles rose up among the children, but they were ended with a stern look from one or both of their parents.

Harry kept looking at Ginny for a signal about bringing up their news. She was expertly avoiding his gaze. The butterflies in her stomach were threatening to take over, and she was just waiting for the right moment.

Harry cleared his throat and she finally looked up at him. They had a silent conversation back and forth, which all three of their kids stared at in confusion and wonder.

"Dad?" James ventured.

Harry and Ginny both turned to him.

"Are we supposed to know what's going on?"

Harry pursed his lips. He looked over at his wife, then back to his son.

"Your mother has something she would like to tell you."

Ginny slapped his leg under the table.

"What?" He asked. "You did want to tell them, right?"

She sighed.

"Alright." She turned to the kids and tried to calm herself, not really know why this was such a big deal for her. She guessed she was just worried that they would be upset about a newcomer in the family.

"I'm going to have a another baby," she smiled tentatively.

The look of surprise was priceless on all three faces. Lily was the first to break the silence.

"Really? When?"

"Near the end of June. Although, you and Al were a bit early. Hopefully that won't be the case this time."

Lily squealed in delight and ran over to her mother.

"Mummy, that's fantastic! Do we know if it's a boy or a girl?"

She laughed. "No, we won't find out for a bit yet. But I'll be sure to let you know as soon as I know"

"It better be a girl. I can't handle another brother."

Harry and Ginny both laughed. Then Ginny looked at her sons.

"Alright, Al? James? What do you think?"

Albus smiled.

"I think it's great. A little weird, but it'll be fun."

James had stayed quiet.

"James?" She asked again.

"Yeah, it's great," he added without enthusiasm. "Hey, I'm going upstairs. I think I just lost my appetite."

Without asking, he left the table and ran towards the stairs.

"James, you were not excused. Come back and sit down," Harry said firmly.

He didn't respond, but just kept going. Harry put his napkin on the table and stood, but Ginny grabbed his hand.

"Just let him go, Harry. We can finish dinner first, then you can go talk to him."

Harry nodded and sat back down.

"Oh, who cares if James is sour," Lily said. "It's a baby! I've always wanted to be an older sister. What shall we name her, Mummy?"

Ginny smiled. "I'm not sure, Lil. What do you think?"

"I've always liked Nellie. Or Jane."

"What about Albus Jr.?"

Albus put in with a shy smile.

"He can't be junior if he's your own brother, you dunderhead. Besides, SHE is going to be a girl," said Lily.

"Alright, children, that's enough," Harry said with a smile. We can decide on names when the time gets closer. But I have a very special job for you in the meantime."

Lily happily clapped her hands while Albus sat up a little straighter in his chair.

"These next few months may be difficult for your mother. Her first three pregnancies were not exactly...smooth-"

"Harry," Ginny interrupted in warning. Lily looked at him, concerned.

"What do you mean, Daddy?"

"Nothing, munchkin. I just want you to be on your best behavior for her, alright? Can you do that for me?"

"I'm always on my best behavior," she said with a smile.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Al, this means no more food fights. We don't need anymore stress from you or your brother. Maybe let your professors handle you until Christmas. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Al said in a contrite voice.

The rest of their meal was finished in contentment and talk of babies, but Harry couldn't get James' expression out of his head; the one he had worn before storming out of the room. He couldn't help the feeling that his son looked betrayed.

* * *

Harry knocked on his eldest son's door. He felt like he had been doing this a lot lately after some kind of argument.

"James, can I come in?"

He heard a grunt of assent and let himself in. He sat on the bed next to James, and the twelve-year-old immediately moved to the chair at his desk.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

James shook his head.

"Look, James, it's not as if we planned on having another child. The doctor said we wouldn't be able to, but apparently, it was supposed to happen." Harry hadn't meant telling any of his kids about what the doctor had said, but he figured James was old enough to hear it.

"The baby won't be taking anybody's place or anything. We will still love all of you just as much as we ever have."

James turned in his chair towards his father.

"It's not that."

"Then what is it, son?"

"It's just..." He took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"It's just that it's kind of embarrassing."

"What's embarrassing?" Harry replied honestly.

"She's going to get bigger. And then everyone will know she's pregnant."

Harry laughed. "And? What's wrong with that?"

"Dad, come on. I'm old enough to know where babies come from. Everyone will know that you're...you know, that you two..."

He couldn't seem to say what was on his mind.

"James...are you talking about what I think you're talking about?"

The boy's face was reddening by the second.

"Probably," he responded.

"James, that's what married people do. Where did you think that you three came from?"

"I can't believe we're having this conversation," James said quietly.

"I'm just trying to communicate with you. You said you were embarrassed, and I'm trying to tell you there is nothing to be embarrassed about. A baby is a good thing."

"Yeah, but you're _old_. I didn't think that you were still shagging my mum."

"Watch your language, young man."

"Sorry."

Harry was trying to wrap his head around this whole thing.

"Did you think we just did it the three times, just to conceive you and your siblings?"

"Ugh, okay, I'm sorry I brought it up. Can we please just forget I said anything?"

"No, we need to finish this."

James still looked disgusted, but he didn't protest.

"James, your mother and I love each other very much."

James groaned, but Harry continued. "Having a baby is a very natural thing. Nobody is really going to dwell on the initial process when they look at your mum. They are just going to think about the beautiful baby she will have. Alright?"

James shook his head. "I still think the whole thing is a bit strange."

"You're entitled to your opinion, of course. I think it might change when you're an adult, but it's probably best for you to feel the way you do for as long as possible."

"Are we done now?" James asked, desperately wanting this conversation to be at its end.

"I suppose so. But I think you hurt your mother's feelings by leaving so abruptly. You owe her an apology.

"Alright," he said. As he got up to leave, Harry grabbed his arm lightly.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I have to be, don't I?"

Harry didn't say anything, he just let his son go downstairs. He sighed and realized this change might be more difficult than he thought it would be.

* * *

Over the last few days, Scorpius had behaved better than he had ever done in his entire life. He spoke only when spoken to, stayed only in the approved rooms, and meticulously followed the schedule his grandfather had planned. He wasn't trying to impress anyone, he just wanted to leave the manor without any further incidents with that damn cane.

He had never been beaten that badly before. His father was often very strict, when he was even around to do so. And he had remembered a fair number of very severe spankings from him. But nothing had left welts and bruises the way the cane had. Scorpius not only felt uncomfortable when he was sitting, but he was not able to ride his broomstick, shower, or even walk without feeling sore. And to top it all off, his grandfather would not let the issue pass. He kept railing on about his disobedient grandson and how he hoped he would never be forced to punish him again. Scorpius just bit his tongue and tried to think about something else. He wished he could tell someone about how unfair he had been treated, but he dared not, fearing his grandfather would hear about it and beat him again. He was surprised on the third evening of his stay at Malfoy Manor by an early return of his parents. His mother hugged him and smoothed his hair. He relished in the attention, as she was usually just as busy as his father was. Lucius could not be pulled away long enough to say goodbye. He was on a floo-call with the Minister of Magic and he figured Draco and Scorpius would understand.

As soon as they walked out of the fireplace of their own home, Scorpius was told to shower and go to bed. He was promised a nice family dinner for the next evening, but his mother said he needed his rest tonight.

When he walked into the bathroom, he saw a set of navy blue, silk pajamas on the countertop. It was nice to be home again after all. He slipped his jeans and t-shirt gingerly off, and then his underclothing. Before he could step into the shower, a light knock sounded on the door. He quickly tried to grab a towel, but there weren't any in sight. The door opened and his mother came half-way in.

"Scorpius, darling, the house-elves are occupied, so I've come with your towel..." Her speech was cut short when she saw the bruises covering her son's buttocks and upper thighs.

She tried to scream, but no noise would come.

"Mother, it's not as bad as you think," he tried to stop the situation before it got any worse.

Then Callista seemed to gather her wits together enough to yell, "DRACO!"

Scorpius cringed with embarrassment. He didn't want his father seeing him stark naked, his mother being here was bad enough.

"Please, Mum," he pleaded as he reached for the towel in her hand.

She could only shake her head, as he stood there trying to cover the front of himself with his hands.

"What is it, Lis?" Came Draco's reply, "Where are you?"

"In the washroom," she said in a low voice.

Draco followed her voice and stopped in the doorway. Scorpius watched his father's eyes as he took in his bruised body. He saw the look of confusion change to shock, and then fury. After he had seen enough, he gently took the towel from his wife and handed it to the boy.

"Father, I can explain," Scorpius started. Draco didn't need to ask who had done this to his son. He had plenty of experience with it himself.

"When?" Was all he could say.

Scorpius knew there was no hiding it now.

"A few days ago...with the cane. I went in a room he told me not to go in. But I thought someone was in trouble, I heard a woman screaming. I swear, Father, I wasn't trying to do anything wrong."

Draco could feel his anger begin to swell, but he could not let it get the better of him. He had to be strong for his son.

"This is all my fault," he whispered.

He walked over to his towel-covered son and pulled him into an embrace. Callista left quietly to get some bruise salve.

Shock was an understatement for what Scorpius felt at this moment. It was rare that his father hugged him, but he had been sure he was going to get in trouble again for breaking a rule. He definitely didn't think he would get a hug.

"You're not mad?" He asked.

Draco knelt and looked into the boy's face. "Not at you, Scorpius. You didn't do anything wrong. I should never have left you with him."

"You didn't know he would do it, Dad."

Sudden tears welled up in Draco's eyes, and he quickly turned his face away to try and hide it. He had been in denial if he thought Lucius Malfoy would not ever harm his son.

"Dad?"

"Scorpius. I love you very much, I hope you know that."

He nodded, still unsure of what was happening.

"Alright then, I want you to finish getting ready for bed, and then go down to the kitchen if you need a snack. Horatio should be there. You and I are going to have a conversation when I get back."

He stood up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

Draco's eyes glinted like steel.

"I need to take care of some unfinished business."

* * *

Draco Malfoy stepped through the floo of his childhood home. Seeing his son's battered body had brought him back to his own life as an eleven-year-old boy. He constantly lived in fear of his father, Lucius. Yet he also had an unhealthy desire to make his father proud of him. He had been raised on a diet of hate, prejudice and darkness. And when he really thought about it, his heart was still trying to overcome all of that. He still felt pride in his lineage, a soft spot for his Slytherin brethren and a consistent distaste for lower classes.

But deep down, he knew it was all meaningless. He knew in his heart of hearts that he was just a man. A wizard, yes...but still just a man. A man who made mistakes and was extremely selfish. A man who wasn't quite sure how to raise his son. And a man who had been raised by a monster. He swore to himself that he would never turn out like his father. He had been justifying his actions for years. _I'm doing this for his own good. Scorpius should know better than that. A firm hand is what will get through to him. He is a Malfoy, he should be living up to his name. I am still not as bad as my father._

But now he realized that those had all been lies. Things he had told himself to make him feel better about his bad parenting skills. He had sworn that the cycle of abuse would end with him. But he had been wrong. And now, his son had paid the price. The only thing he could think of now, was the man in front of him who had hurt his little boy. Never again would he be allowed to do that. Never again.

His father was sitting at his desk, mere feet from where he stood.

"Draco, what can I do for you?"

Draco drew his wand and pointed it in his father's face.

Lucius tensed, not knowing why his son held his life in the balance.

"How dare you hurt my son, you Son of a Bitch?" he said in a terrifying whisper.

Lucius looked confused.

"Draco, what in the world are you doing? Put that thing away, you'll hurt someone."

Draco's mouth curled upward on one side. "That's the plan."

"Now now, what is this all about? Did he tell you I spanked him? Well, the little whelp deserved it for sneaking into a place he should not have gone."

Draco did not lower his wand. "A spanking? Is that what they call it now, huh? You used a damn cane, Father! How is that not abuse?"

"Oh, come off it Draco. I used a cane on you and you turned out just fine."

Draco laughed almost maniacally. "Fine? You think I'm fine? I'm a bloody mess! You put me through Hell growing up! And I'll be damned if you do the same thing to my little boy. I may not be a perfect father, but there is one mistake I can certainly rectify. He will never come here again. You will not be allowed within one hundred miles of him, or so help me, I will kill you where you stand."

Lucius was dumbfounded as he stood.

"You dare to speak to me that way? I gave you life! I showed you who you are and what you should become. I deserve more respect than you are showing me, and I definitely do not deserve to have my life threatened by my own son. You are my flesh and blood, Draco. Surely this incident shall pass."

Draco lowered his wand only to grab his father's collar and pull his face closer to his own.

"If you think you deserve any kind of respect from me, you are sorely mistaken. You took away every ounce of respect I once held for you when you beat the hell out of my son. You know what else? You also took my fear. Do you hear me? I am not afraid of you anymore! So go ahead, test me. Try to intimidate me. I would love to wipe that smug look off your face that you've been harboring for an eternity."

Lucius held up his hands in surrender.

"You are making a mistake, son. This doesn't have to be an issue. Scorpius made a wrong choice, and I took care of it. End of story. Your son is lucky I didn't take the cane to him every night for his blatant rule breaking. And if you don't unhand me, I will be forced to retaliate. Something I would very much hate to do," he adopted the malevolent look in his eyes that had always drawn strict obedience from his son. Draco released his father's shirt and backhanded him hard across the cheek, drawing a small spot of blood where his family-crested ring made contact.

Lucius drew his wand.

"Go ahead. Retaliate, as you say," Draco challenged.

The tension between them was heavy, wands pointed at each other. Before tonight, Draco would never have dreamed of striking his own father. But it seemed fitting now. After a moment, Lucius lowered his wand.

"Please, Draco...don't go. We can fix this."

Draco walked toward the fireplace. "Go to Hell."

And with a flash of flames, he was gone.

_End of Chapter_

_Don't worry, PR, convo between Draco and Scorpy in the next chapter!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks to Pentitent Rebel. She's so helpful. Go read her stuff, if you haven't already._

**Chapter 12:**

When Draco returned home, Callista was waiting. He could tell she had been crying. She went to him and he held her for a moment, kissing her temple.

"Draco, our son," she said, as the tears began anew.

"I know, my love. Don't worry. It will never happen again," he said darkly.

"What did you do?"

"I threatened to kill him if he ever touched Scorpius, or even attempted to come near him. And then I hit him."

"Good," she said.

Callista laid her head on Draco's chest. "Do you think it will help?"

"I know he'll think twice about ever hurting him again. But I can never trust that man. I have no idea how his twisted mind works, what dark thoughts propel him to action. Other than the fact that he thought he was doing the right thing by Scorpius. Bastard."

"I'd kill him myself, but I think you have more right to it than I. What are you going to tell our son?"

He looked into her eyes. "Everything. At least about the way Father treated me. He deserves to know."

She nodded. "Do you want me with you for support? I know how hard it is for you to talk about it."

His smile was bleak. "Thank you, but I think this is a conversation I need to have alone with him."

"I understand. I'll be in our room if you need me."

She stood on tiptoe to kiss him.

"I love you. And I know everything will be alright," she said, trying to smile.

"I love you too. I'm not so sure, but thank you for your vote of confidence."

Draco slowly made his way upstairs. He tried to think of how he would begin, but his thoughts were jumbled. He kept thinking back to all of the times he was ever scared, or afraid. All of the times he had been beaten and not able to talk about it with anyone. It had been safer to keep it all inside. And now he was going to tell his son everything. He wished he didn't have to. More than life itself, he wished that his son could stay a little boy forever, without knowing the truth. But Lucius had taken that choice away from them. Once again, the monster had won. Well, from now on, he would no longer have a foothold. Scorpius would know him for what he truly was.

When he got to his son's room, the door was slightly ajar. He knocked, and the door opened further. Scorpius was sitting on his bed eating popcorn and listening to his favorite wizard rock band, The Omegas. Draco couldn't remember the last time he had been in Scorpius's room. He always seemed too busy for simple conversations, let alone the kind they were about to have.

When Scorpius saw his father, he put the popcorn bowl aside and got up to turn off the music.

"I've got it," Draco said. He pointed his wand at the enchanted music player and said,_ "Finite."_

The music stopped and he sat down next to Scorpius on the bed. He hoped his emotions would not betray him before he even got the chance to speak. But looking at his son, seeing a normal, happy boy, notwithstanding the terrible ordeal he had just been through, it was difficult not to want to rip something to shreds. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind enough to focus only on his son.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Really, it's not that big of a deal."

"No, Scorpius. It is a big deal. That's what I want to talk to you about. Your grandfather had no right to hurt you the way he did."

"But I...I mean, I did disobey him."

Draco's face took on a fierce look. "I don't care what you did. Nobody has the right to hurt you the way he did. Or...or the way I do."

Scorpius was surprised at this.

"Father, you don't have to..."

"No. I need to say this. Please."

Scorpius nodded his assent. He felt a lump in his throat that threatened to take over, but he waited quietly for his father to continue.

"When I was a boy...my father would hurt me the way he hurt you. Sometimes over the most trivial things."

Draco's eyes were moist, but he paid no heed anymore. He would continue at all costs to his pride.

"I learned to hold it in. And to believe I deserved it. I thought that, because he was my father, he would never hurt me on purpose, or without cause. I was wrong. There was this one time... I think I was around eight, or maybe nine. I had gone into my parents bedroom to play. There was this really interesting mask-type thing on his night stand table. I thought I would try it on for just a bit, but when I touched it, the damn thing screamed so bloody loud, all of the windows in the room shattered. I knew I was in for it, but I prayed that my mother would find the mess first. She would have fixed it and maybe scolded me. But Father was upstairs instantly. There was no time to hide anything. Now, I'm not saying that what I had done should have gone unpunished... but what he did was unconscionable. Not only did he beat me with the cane, to within an inch of my life, but he left me in my room for a full two or three days after that. I wasn't even allowed to have a light on. My mother slipped me meals and supervised my washroom time, but other than that, it was nothingness. I could not speak, or crack a window, or play any games. He told me that because I broke his windows, I deserved to have no light. I nearly went mad. Another time, I spoke too loudly at the dinner table after he had had a long day at work, and he slapped me across the face. I never knew what was coming with him. I was in constant fear of what he would do next. Small noises made me jump. I had trouble making eye contact with people. Until one day, I started acting out against the neighborhood children. All I knew from my home was intimidation and fear. And it worked so much better to be in control of others, than to willingly submit to them. I left that part of myself for my father.

I remember the hate that welled up inside me the first time I saw another child smiling or playing with their family. It wasn't fair that the love they received was so warm. The love I received was not getting yelled at or beaten for a full twenty-four hours. But a part of me still felt like that was all I deserved. I was secretly relieved when I finally went off to Hogwarts and I didn't have to be around my father anymore except for holidays. When I met your mother and we fell in love, I didn't even want to have children. I was afraid that I would mistreat them the way he had done. But when I learned that your mother was pregnant, I was overjoyed. Especially when we found out she was carrying a boy. And I fell in love with you from the moment I saw you. You were such a perfect baby, and you were a Malfoy through and through." He paused. "I don't even remember the first time I yelled at you a little too loudly. Or the first time I disciplined you in anger." Now his tears had begun to fall, as he recalled the horrible things he had done to his son. The guilt was overwhelming, but he knew that if he didn't put it all on the table now, he would no longer be worthy to call Scorpius his son.

"But I do remember the look of fear on your face. I remember feeling like I was out of control and wishing I could start all over again. Or sometimes wishing I could die before treating you the way he treated me. But I didn't know how to stop. Asking for help would have been the same now as it was when I was a child. Just... unthinkable. It's like I get caught up in a whirlwind and I can't come down until I see it through."

Scorpius looked really overwhelmed.

"Sorry, son. I didn't mean to ramble. I didn't come up here to lay all of my guilt on you. I came here to make sure you know that what happened the other night with your grandfather was not your fault. Not in any way. Do you understand that?"

Scorpius nodded, but Draco wasn't sure if it really had sunk in.

"I also want to try being a better father to you. I know I'm not going to be perfect, but you deserve to know that I love you."

"I love you too, Dad," Scorpius said quietly.

Draco laid his hand on his son's. It had been a long time since they had just talked like this. It had not been easy telling Scorpius all that he had said. But it had been a long time coming.

Scorpius didn't know what to say. He had never heard his father speak about his grandfather that way before. He knew their relationship was strained, but he didn't know the extent of it. Scorpius was grateful that even though he didn't necessarily like his father all the time, at least he wasn't Lucius. He also couldn't imagine his dad being different than what he always had been. He hoped his father meant the part about wanting to be a better parent. But he had been let down so many times, he wasn't sure he could trust yet.

Things were awkwardly quiet for a moment.

Draco squeezed his son's hand once more, then got up and began wandering aimlessly around the room. He stopped at the music player, remembering what had been playing there when he had entered a few minutes before.

"Who was that band you were listening to?"

"Huh? Oh, that. It's the Omegas."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. He flicked his wand at the music player and it began again. A slow smile began to play across his features.

"Hmm, I can't believe they're still together. They were around when I was younger. Well, my early twenties I guess."

Scorpius laughed. "I didn't know there were bands that stayed around that long."

"Hey, it hasn't been that long, only about fifteen years or so."

"Yeah Dad, that's a long time. Longer than I've been alive."

Draco smiled. "I hate to break it to you, son, but you haven't been alive for very long."

Scorpius giggled, then sat up. "Wait, you have to hear the next song, it's my favorite."

Draco flicked his wand again and the song changed. Then he turned the volume up and smiled at Scorpius.

"You know, I think you're right. This one is pretty good."

They sat together, talking about music until they lost track of time. All thoughts of Lucius Malfoy were long gone and Draco hoped to keep it that way.

* * *

James and Albus were almost packed and ready to head back to Hogwarts. It had been a long, hard week of paperwork at the ministry. But neither one of them was looking forward to getting back to school. They both knew catching up in their classes would not be an easy task, not to mention the coming detentions.

James was starting to get used to having a new sibling on the way, but he was glad he wouldn't be around Lily too much. She couldn't stop talking about the baby. Ginny was trying to keep her busy with other things, but she would always come back to the subject.

As they were standing around the fireplace, ready to say goodbye to the boys, Lily said, "And you know what else? I'll get to take the baby to the park and on walks and everything!"

"You know we're not getting a puppy, right?" James said.

Ginny gave him a stern look. "James, be nice to your sister. It's alright for her to be excited."

Lily gave him a look of superiority.

Then Harry ordered them to make up and say goodbye. He kissed his wife on the cheek, winked at Lily and headed through the floo with his sons.

_End of Chapter_


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry it took me so long to update (and it's such a short chapter). I've gotten into a Harry Potter RP site and it is soooo fun and addictive! Send me a PM if you're interested in learning more._

_Anyway...I hope you enjoy this lighter chapter after all the drama that happened previously. Well...mostly lighter._

**Chapter 13:**

None of the boys could have guessed how much work would be waiting for them when they returned to school. Not only did they have to make-up some assignments and tests, but they had detention after detention to serve. Scorpius was feeling completely overwhelmed, but at least he had Rose with him during classes and evenings to make him laugh. He had told her about what had happened with his grandfather, and then the change of heart his father had gone through.

"It's hard for me to trust that he's really different, though. He doesn't really understand that it's not just about him being strict that bothers me. It's that he only cares when it's easy for him to care. I don't know...I guess I just don't want to hope he'll change, if he's just saying things he won't actually do. Like, be a better father."

Rose was so great to talk to. She never gave him advice unless he asked for it, and she was always willing to listen wholeheartedly. She seemed to understand him the way nobody else could. No matter what problems he encountered, she was always there to support him. He had never met anyone like that. It made him feel rather good inside.

The worst part about returning to school was the arrogant, disdainful looks from Professor Pritchard. He still seemed to have it in for Scorpius. Even though Albus had been gone the same amount of time, Professor Pritchard still felt it necessary to berate Scorpius more often. He was grateful Rose had been around to help him contain his temper, or he surely would have been expelled for hexing a teacher.

After two weeks of being back at school, things were finally starting to get back to a normal rhythm. James had been given the silent treatment from his Quidditch team. And that had been the worst part of his entire punishment. They had an alternate seeker who was fair, but everyone knew they needed James Potter. Even though it was his first year, it was in his blood. And it showed during practices he could attend. But he had not even been allowed to do that. Professor Longbottom was kind about it, but he took his job as Quidditch guard very seriously. He had received an owl from his good friend Harry that said absolutely no Quidditch would be allowed. And no amount of pleading or begging would convince him to change his mind.

So on the day of the match, James sat in the stands along with everyone else. Only, he sat in the back so he wouldn't have to speak to anyone. He saw Professor Longbottom and decided to try and give it one more shot.

"Please, Professor, it's the first game of my entire Quidditch career. You have to let me play."

Neville tried to hide his smile. This boy was anything if not persistent.

"I'm sorry, James, I promised your father I would not let you play. You know him, right? He's the head of the Auror department? He could spell me to Timbuktu if he wanted to. No thank you, I'd rather stay right where I am. Plus, he's my friend. And you don't turn your back on a friend."

James whined, "But I'm your friend too! How can you turn your back on me?"

"He's been my friend longer, I'm afraid. Now why don't you sit down so we can enjoy the match."

Neville looked around James and began clapping and cheering with the rest of the Gryffindors as the balls were about to be released and the game was about to begin.

James grumbled and took his seat.

He watched as the alternate seeker got himself situated on his broom and shot out after the snitch as soon as it was released.

He was so mad at his father...especially at how calm he had been. Harry was so sure that this was the best form of punishment he could dole out. And he was right. Watching his team play without him hurt James like hell. He barely even noticed when someone came to sit beside him.

Scorpius glanced at James' face gravely.

"So, you're not allowed to play, then?"

They hadn't spoken to each other since they had returned to school, even throughout their detentions. Both boys were smart enough to stay out of trouble this time.

James looked at Scorpius as if he had gone mental.

"No. My Dad is a git. What can I say?"

Scorpius knew that feeling well.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have started the fight."

James was surprised at this apology.

"You didn't really start it. I'm the one who jumped at you. I realized in the last few weeks that it was definitely not worth it. Especially for you, I'm sure. Missing quidditch would be the worst."

James nodded. "What did your dad do?"

Scorpius turned red. He didn't really want his nemesis finding out he still got spanked.

"Um...he made me stay with my grandparents for a few days. And I got a pretty bad...lecture."

James thought he could read between the lines of that statement, but he didn't say anything.

The two boys watched the game in silence for a few moments.

"By the way, you were right..." James said, still watching the game.

"Oh? About what?" Scorpius asked.

They stood up and cheered at a particularly difficult save by the Gryffindor keeper, then sat down to resume their conversation.

"About my dad...apparently, he saved the entire world. And he decided I was too young to know about it. Until I found out from someone else. Like I said...Git."

"He was probably trying to protect you, and all that nonsense. Complete rubbish if you ask me. It's just something adults say when they make a mistake and they don't want to admit it."

James smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right. I get the feeling he does that a lot."

Then one of the Slytherin beaters took a bat to a Gryffindors' head and the stands booed and hissed in unison, except for the cheering Slytherin fans. Unfortunately, none of the officiating teachers saw it.

"How could they miss it? It was so blatant?" Asked Scorpius.

"Confunded by one of the Slytherins, no doubt. Those slimy bastards."

Scorpius laughed.

The conversation between them continued throughout the game, each not even thinking that they had ever fought with the other. Rose sat with Albus a few rows away, sneakily watching the two of them talking. She was so happy that they were acting like friends...but she crossed her fingers that nothing else would come between them.

* * *

Draco sat in his study, finishing up some work he was doing for the Ministry, when he heard a loud pop in his sitting room. Before he could investigate who had apparated into his house, he saw his father stride in.

Draco stood up and looked at Lucius coldly.

"What do you want? I thought I told you never to come here."

Without invitation, Lucius took a seat in front of the desk.

"You told me not to come near Scorpius, and he is clearly back at Hogwarts. I came to tell you that you need to finish having your tantrum. We have business to take care of, Draco."

Draco sat back down and went back to writing. He would not dignify that with a response.

"You and I had a deal. You would get Scorpius to dig up dirt on old McGonagall, and we would use our pull with the Ministry to get her thrown out of Hogwarts. You can't just turn your back on that...all of our hard work, wasted."

Draco stared at his father with piercing eyes.

"You know that was all your idea. I was only doing it to please you. Well, we both know I'm done with that. Find yourself a different lackey. I'm done."

Lucius was furious.

"You had better think long and hard before you cross me, Draco. I will see this business finished. And if anyone gets in my way, including you, I will take them down just as I will the headmistress. You mark my words."

Draco laughed. "Do your worst, old man. I'd like to see you try."

Lucius' eyes blazed for a moment, but neither of them said another word. With a loud pop, he was gone.

Draco shook his head. _This is far from over, _he thought darkly.

_End of Chapter_


	14. Chapter 14

_I am so sorry! I am losing my muse to this story. :( _

_Please review so I can find it again! And thanks for sticking with me. _

**Chapter 14:**

If anyone had met James Potter and Scorpius Malfoy by mid-November, they would never have guessed that they hadn't always been the best of friends. The two boys had quickly realized how alike they actually were. They didn't understand how they had come to blows in the first place. But now, the Potter boys, Rose, and Scorpius were all inseparable. They ate every meal together, played gobstones and exploding snap til the wee hours of the morning, and risked getting into trouble on an almost daily basis.

James was thrilled to be able to play Quidditch again. He had caught the snitch in almost record-breaking time during his first game. He decided he could probably forgive his father for not letting him play in the first match. He just played with more intensity after that so that his team would forgive him and trust him again. And now that James was friends with Scorpius, they could work together to figure out the problem with Professor Pritchard. One night, when Albus had fallen asleep early, James whispered for Scorpius to come see something in his trunk. He pulled out a large cloak from the bottom of his things. Scorpius couldn't really describe the color...it was dark, but it seemed to be translucent at times. He watched as James unfurled it and put it over his body. And then his friend seemed to disappear altogether. Scorpius never knew his eyes could open so widely.

"Mate, that's bloody brilliant! An invisibility cloak! Where'd you get it?"

James took off the cloak and smiled. "Swiped it from my dad. He told me stories of how he used it at school, so I don't think he can get mad. But just to be safe, I didn't tell him about it. Now, you have to swear not to tell Al. I'm planning on telling him sometime, but he doesn't always know how to keep his mouth shut and I'm worried he'll let it slip to my dad."

Albus suddenly shot up in bed.

"That's not fair, James! How could you think I would tell him? I can keep a secret, you prat."

James was shocked for just a moment, but he laughed when he realized Albus had been awake the entire time.

"Alright, fine. You can keep a secret. But if you end up accidentally telling him, I'll hex your ears off."

Scorpius sat forward and placed one hand on the silky fabric.

"So what are we going to do with the cloak? We have to get into some type of mischief."

All three boys began grinning and discussing all of the places they could go. They talked about the forbidden forest, but they didn't want to brave tonight, even though they each came up with a different excuse that made them seem more brave. Every other suggestion seemed too scary or too stupid.

"It's probably better this way anyway. I still have an essay do for our dear friend, Professor Pisser," Scorpius said. Then he lay back on his bed and groaned.

"Ugh! Why does he have to hate me so much?"

James' face took on a serious expression. "That's a good question. Why does he hate you so much?"

Then Albus seemed to light up. "Hey! That's what we could do! We could go spy on him...wouldn't it be great to figure out a way to get under his skin?"

It was decided. They would sneak into Professor Pritchard's office and figure out what they could about the brooding, dark defense against the dark arts professor. They all got under the cloak, and found they fit easily together.

As soon as they were in the professor's office, they closed and locked the door behind themselves. Then they removed the cloak. All three boys began looking around the desk, rifling through papers...just trying to find out as much as they could. All they could see was that he was a thirty five year old, cranky man who had no secrets. At least none they could discover in a night.

James had opened the bottom drawer of the desk and had discovered a stack of papers that looked as if they had been rifled through millions of times already. At the bottom of a stack, he found an old picture. He recognized two of the people in it.

"Hey Scorp, come see. Isn't this your dad?" James said in a whisper.

Scorpius took a few steps over to his friend and spied the picture. He nodded as he saw the familiar face looking back at him. It looked as if his father was a teenager in the photograph, though he couldn't tell exactly how old. He was standing with his friends, Crabbe and Goyle. He had heard his father mention them, but they didn't seem to be too close anymore, as he had never met them. But the fourth in the picture he did not know. He pointed out the boy to James.

"I wonder who that is. He looks familiar, but I can't place him."

James laughed lightly. "That's Pritchard, you twit. Can't you see it in the eyes?"

Scorpius grasped the picture out of James' hand and surveyed it more closely.

"You know, I think you're right. But my father never mentioned knowing him, let alone being friends with him. Look at his arm wrapped around Pritchard. It's like they're best mates."

Just as Albus was coming around to get a look at the photo as well, they heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Shit!" James said. Scorpius practically threw the picture back into the desk and slammed the door shut. James was the first one to the cloak and he tossed it over himself and the other two boys just before the door swung open.

Malcolm Pritchard looked around his office confusedly. He was almost positive he had not locked the door before he left. And something about the room seemed strange to him, but he couldn't really place it. He sighed and sat down on his chair, inches away from where the boys sat huddled in a corner behind the desk.

They were dead. If the man didn't leave his desk anytime soon, they were sure they would be caught. Just then, a melodious voice came from around the corner.

"Mal—Mal, where did you go off to?" The woman said. It was a busty blonde woman, who was not as fully dressed as she should have been and was stumbling slightly. The eleven year olds attempted to cover their eyes, but James couldn't help but stare. The woman sat on their professor's lap and nearly kicked Al in the face as she swung her legs.

"Baby, you said you'd show me your quarters. You know, I don't go home with every mysterious man I meet at the Three Broomsticks. Can't we get started, love?"

Malcolm Pritchard picked up his glass and threw back his firewhiskey. Then he stood up with the woman in his arms and carried her to the other room.

James pointed to the door urgently and the three boys snuck out as quietly as they could. They practically ran up to Gryffindor Tower and collapsed on the common room couches.

"I can't believe what we just saw." James said, smiling slightly. "Can you believe he just picked up that woman in a bar?"

Scorpius shook his head. He was thinking about the picture he had seen with his father and his professor. If they were friends, why did his father never mention Malcolm Pritchard? And why did the professor treat Scorpius so badly?

_End of Chapter_


	15. Chapter 15

_I make no promises as to when I will update again, But I thank you for reading anyway, even though I've been less than faithful. I apologize and I love you all! And when you are bored, go to www. harrypotter91 . proboards . com (without the spaces). It has become my addiction._

**Chapter 15:**

The next few weeks seemed to fly past too quickly for the fearsome foursome. Mainly because they were preparing for their end-of-semester midterms. It was the last item on the to-do list before the Christmas holiday began. But despite midterms, James was getting antsy to head home. They always had a traditional Quidditch game as a family on Christmas Eve and he was looking forward to beating his dad. It had never happened yet...but it was more of a possibility this year than it ever had been before with all of the practice he had gotten with the team. They were sitting in the Great Hall eating dinner, the day before their Defense midterm. Rose was furiously studying...and James was furiously eating. Al took a bite of his ham and turned to Scorpius.

"So what are you doing for Christmas, Scorp?"

Scorpius sighed and shrugged. "I have to go on holiday with my parents to New York."

The other two boys' eyes widened and Rose looked up from her book. "That's brilliant, Scorpius! You don't look excited. I would be jumping out of my skin," she said emphatically.

"You don't know what it's like with them. They are actually quite boring when we are on holiday. They only want to spend their time visiting historical wizarding sites. And I get so bored I tend to lose my mind. You all have siblings to talk to...my parents just talk to each other. They tend to forget I'm even there. I wish I could just go home and open presents in front of a Christmas tree."

James took a large bite of mashed potatoes. "You can come with us," he said nonchalantly.

Scorpius looked at him as if he had grown two heads. James just stared back.

"I'm serious. Mum would probably love to have you. And Dad won't care either, will he, Al?"

Al nodded his head. "You should come, mate. There's all sorts of things we could do when we're not in school. Gobstones, wizard chess, exploding snap."

Rose scoffed. "You play all of those things here, you dolt."

Albus shrugged. "But we'd be at home. It's different."

She just shook her head and went back to studying. Scorpius thought about it. He would love to spend his holiday at the Potters home. But he had a feeling his dad would rather eat his own foot than allow his son to spend any amount of time with the Potters.

"I'll floo call my father tomorrow night, after the midterm...but don't get your hopes up."

* * *

The midterm was difficult, to be sure. But Scorpius felt good about it. He finished the written part of the test with time to spare. In fifteen minutes, they would be performing the practical portion of the exam. He would have to know one offensive spell and one defensive spell. He knew with any other teacher it would have been easy. But with Professor 'Pisser', it would be anything but. The boy glared at his teacher for the remainder of the timed written test.

He had spent many sleep-deprived nights trying to figure out what the connection was between his father and the professor. But he couldn't think of anything. And he wouldn't be able to let on that he knew anything to the professor, or he would know he'd been rummaging through his desk. He wanted to ask his father about Malcolm Pritchard, but he wasn't sure it was a safe topic of discussion. So he decided just to mention his teacher during his floo-call home tonight. He was snapped rudely back to the present when the professor snatched up his exam and flicked his wand to summon all of the other papers.

"I hope you didn't cheat, Mr. Malfoy. It would be a pity if I had to fail you for this term."

Scorpius grumbled mentally, but did not respond to the goading. Malcolm Pritchard looked haughtily down at his students.

"You will pair off now. I will give you a few moments of mental preparation before you will perform your spells against your partner, with me supervising. We will begin with...Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. You have two minutes to prepare."

_Of course he would give me the least amount of time...thank goodness I have Rose to help me._

Before they began, the professor placed a magical barrier between the rest of the class, and his practical testers, so that no cheating would be used. He would be the only one to witness each pairing.

"Alright, you two. Go on, I don't have all day," he said with a yawn.

Scorpius stood nervously, watching his partner and friend. She was smiling reassuringly, but that didn't do much to help the boy. _Two spells. It's just two spells, _he thought to himself. Rose raised her wand, and Scorpius followed suit.

"Expelliarmus!" Rose yelled with a flick of her wand. But before the spell could hit him, Scorpius brandished his own wand and shouted, "Petrificus Totallus!"

Professor Pritchard was ready for that, as he conjured a pillow to be on the floor where Ms. Weasley took her fall. And now it was time for them to switch. Rose stood up and waited for Scorpius to perform his offensive spell.

Scorpius had intended to perform the leg-locker curse. He yelled, "Locomotor Mortis!"

But Rose finished faster with her defensive spell. "Immobulus!" And the boy was stopped in his tracks.

"Very good, Ms. Weasley," Professor Prtichard said, then turning with a sneer to Scorpius, he said, "Passable, Mr. Malfoy. Now run along...I have quite a few more testers."

The two of them didn't argue, they just smiled and went on their way. They waited outside until Albus was done, then they headed back to their dorms to relax for a few hours until dinner.

"I can't believe mid-terms are over!" Rose said with a contented sigh. She had studied her brains out and was beyond ready to be home with her parents for the holidays. "Scorp, you have to call your father! I want to see you for Christmas!"

He sighed and moved to the fireplace. Now was as good a time as any to ask for permission to skip out on his family vacation. He didn't know what to expect from his father, but he figured he would just ask anyway and see what happened. As soon as he called his destination into the floo, with only his head in the warm flames, he saw his father's study come into view.

"Father? Father, it's me...are you there?"

Draco's face came into view, slightly concerned. This was not commonplace at all.

"Scorpius, are you alright, son? I thought we were coming to pick you up tomorrow."

Scorpius nodded and gulped. Now or never. "Yes, I'm calling about that. You see, I...well, it's not that I don't want to be with you and mum. It's just that we've been to New York so many times...I was hoping for a real Christmas. You know, with the tree and presents and all that."

Draco scoffed. "Since when did you care about silly traditions like that? I thought you enjoyed culture, lad."

Scorpius cleared his throat and bravely continued. "I do...I just...I would like to stay with the Potters for Christmas. If you'll let me, of course."

The silence that answered him was nearly deafening. How was he to answer that? His son...his only son...wanted to stay in the home of his past foe? It hurt that he wanted to be with the Potter family rather than his own. But how could he say no after what Scorpius had been through with his father. And he was sure he didn't help the situation either. Draco was stuck between his pride and his desire to have his son with him. But either way, he didn't want to be seen as a burden. If his son didn't want to be with him, he wouldn't force him. He would just wallow into his own personal misery, it was nothing new. Besides the fact that it would be nice not to have a child along with him and Callista.

"If you're sure that's what you want..."

Scorpius's eyes brightened and he nodded emphatically. He couldn't believe he was actually giving his consent.

"Well then...you stay through two days before term. I would like to at least have that time with you. I will be picking you up myself."

"Thank you, Dad. Don't worry, we'll talk on Christmas day. Tell Mum I love her and I'll floo-call when I get there."

Draco nodded sullenly and the light of the fire went out somewhat abruptly. When Scorpius stood out of the fire, he was met with cheering and celebrating. But the boy had an odd feeling that maybe his father had just said those things to appease his son. Would he really want him there? Would there be repercussions to face later for this decision? Oh well, he couldn't worry about that now, he had to pack for his trip.

"Damn!" He cursed. "I forgot to ask about Professor Pisser."

Rose patted his back warmly. "It's alright, you'll see him again before term. Now go upstairs and pack your things. I can't wait to see you for the family dinner on Christmas Eve!"

Scorpius attempted a smile as he moved up to the dorm room with Albus to pack his things.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks to Penitent Rebel for a big round of motivation, as well as beta-ing for me...hopefully I can keep up the updates! And thanks for reading and reviewing!_

**Chapter 16:**

Scorpius wasn't sure what he was expecting from the Potters' house...but he was definitely met with a surprise. Harry Potter was The Chosen One, for Heaven's sake! And here he was, living in a normal house...on a normal street. Well, in a normal wizarding neighborhood, anyway. Complete with a half-size quidditch pitch in the backyard. But other than that, just your average, every day two-story suburban house. Harry had picked the boys up from the station and had taken them home. Scorpius had answered any questions asked of him, but overall, he was content just to watch the exchange between father and sons. This type of thing was rare with his own father. He found he was slightly jealous, but mostly just curious.

James went on and on about quidditch. He seemed to have forgotten missing his first game entirely, and Harry seemed to have known he would have. Albus couldn't stop talking about how big Hogwarts was. And then Scorpius couldn't help but laugh, as they regaled Harry once again with the tale of the food fight. Now that it was over and punishments had been served, along with friendships formed, it was actually quite the exhilarating memory. There seemed to be too many stories for the ride home, so the Potter boys continued to talk Harry's ear off, long after they had entered the house. Scorpius just watched as he was unintentionally left in the entranceway. He put his bag down and headed casually into the room on the left, a warm-colored family room of sorts. He saw family photos, a multitude of wizard's chess sets, and all different kinds of books. What he failed to notice, was a young, strawberry-blond girl in the corner, staring at him.

Lily Potter was intrigued. It was someone not as loud or obnoxious as her brothers. This would be interesting, to say the least.

"Are you lost?" She asked, not unkindly. The sudden noise nearly made Scorpius jump out of his skin. He turned around and attempted a smile, but he was blushing profusely, embarrassed for getting so scared at her small voice.

"Uh...I, uh...no. Well actually...maybe."

She giggled, and he had to smile in return.

"M'name's Lily," she said amid her laughing. He nodded.

"I've heard of you. Scorpius. I mean...that's my name. I know it's strange..."

"No! I like it. It has character. Not like Lily...it's so boring."

He shook his head. "No...it's beautiful."

They smiled again until she gracefully stood.

"Let me show you to the guest room," she said politely.

On the way upstairs, Scorpius couldn't help but notice how warm and homey it was in here. And it smelled incredible.

"Mmm...that smells good. Is your mother cooking?"

Lily laughed and looked back at the boy. "No. She doesn't cook very well. Actually, that's my aunt cooking. Mum is probably staying as far away from the oven as possible, mainly cause last time she tried, we all got sick."

Scorpius smiled lightly in response and followed Lily to his room. It was a modest guest room, but it looked very comfortable. It was so unlike his own home...cold, dark. It would always be home, but it was not very comfortable. All except his own room. That was the place he could always be himself. But here, he had a feeling he could relax and just...smile...wherever he went.

After he had gotten settled a bit in the guest room, Lily took him on a tour of the rest of the house. James and Albus each had their own room, as well as Lily. And downstairs was located the master bedroom, study, family room and kitchen. That was where they stopped, and Scorpius quietly waited near Lily until Ginny finally noticed him.

"Oh my! You must be Scorpius. I am so sorry, I have been a very poor hostess indeed. Lily, could you show him to the guest room?"

She smirked as she nodded. "Already did that, Mum."

Ginny smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair, then she turned to her sister-in-law.

"Scorpius, this is my brother's wife, Hermione." Hermione turned from the stove and warmly shook the boy's hand.

"Hello, Scorpius...I've heard quite a bit about you from my daughter, of course."

Scorpius smiled. "Is Rosie here?"

Hermione nodded. "She's outside with the others."

Both women laughed as Scorpius and Lily made a beeline for the backyard. When they went out, Harry, Ron and their sons were playing a quick game of quidditch, with Rose as the officiator. Lily sighed.

"They're always playing quidditch," she said, taking a seat on the grass by her mother's flower garden. Scorpius followed suit and turned to her.

"You don't like it?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I like it alright. I'm fair at playing. I would just rather spend my time on the ground."

He nodded. She was younger than him, but he couldn't help but think she was cute. Her eyes were a beautiful, bright green. Like nothing he had ever seen before. And her red hair fell in waves beyond her shoulders. And her skin was so perfect, she looked like a porcelain doll. He was about to respond to her, when the bludger flew unexpectedly at them and hit Lily's arm at full force. She screamed in agony and looked down at her bloodied and mutilated arm. And then she passed out. Scorpius called frantically, "Lily? LILY!"

While he was trying to revive her, Harry and Ron had rushed down to her and the other children had come down. James anxiously pulled Scorpius back while Harry pulled Lily into his arms.

"It'll be okay, guys," James said, uncertain. Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Mione and I will stay here, you and Gin take her to St. Mungo's."

Harry nodded with tears in his eyes and went inside.

"Ginny, there's been an accident!" He called, and she came running. She screamed when she saw Lily, but there was no time to think as she followed Harry into the floo.

* * *

It didn't take long to be shown a room at the hospital, especially since her case was urgent. And because Ginny had not seen what happened, she was filling out paperwork at the front desk while Harry went back with his daughter. Harry sat at the head of the bed, his hand resting lightly on Lily's forehead. A nurse had wrapped Lily's arm and set it, but a Healer had yet to check if there was any permanent damage. Just before Harry was about to go see what was taking so long, a young man came in to the room. He didn't look very experienced from his age, which gave Harry pause. But he decided to wait and see what he did before asking for someone older. The young healer nodded at Harry, but did not waste time on frivolous handshakes. Instead, he moved straight to the patient.

"Mr. Potter? My name is Alec Fletcher. I'll be your daughter's Healer today," he said, as he brought out his wand and performed a quick diagnostics check.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Harry cleared his throat and watched the man's work intently. He seemed to know what he was doing, at any rate, though Harry assumed he would never be completely comfortable watching his daughter in pain.

"We were...playing quidditch. Well, she wasn't... She was just on the ground. But the...the bludger got away from us, and it hit her arm." He usually did not have to fight to speak clearly, but he was quite out of sorts seeing Lily like this.

Healer Fletcher nodded and began examining the arm deeper, then moving his fingers along her skull.

"It hit her arm, and there were absolutely no head injuries? I ask because I am concerned she is unconscious."

Harry shook his head. "No, the bludger only hit her arm. I know it didn't knock her out because...I heard her scream," he said, his voice catching. "I believe she only fainted."

The healer nodded. "Well, it looks to me that there is no permanent damage, Mr. Potter. Though after I have repaired the bones, I will need to wake her up in order to administer any pain potions. And I will need your consent to give her anything."

Harry stood and nodded emphatically. "Anything you need, Healer...?"

"Fletcher," he said, smiling.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and watched as the young man pressed his wand to Lily's arm and muttered his healing spells. It was amazing to watch all of the bones finding their way back to their original places. Harry knew that if she had been awake for any of that, it would have been excruciating. He was specifically glad Ginny was still filling out the registration, or she might have fainted as well.

When the arm was healed, Harry watched as Healer Fletcher coaxed his little girl awake. Her eyes widened and she immediately began to cry and reach for Harry. He smoothed her hair out of her face and placed a kiss to her temple.

"It's alright, Love. Daddy's here."

The young healer cleared his throat. "Miss Potter, my name is Alec, I'm your healer today. I need you to take this potion. It will help the pain go away."

He smiled warmly and moved closer, holding the vial out to her good arm. She took it shakily, and Harry placed his own steady hand over hers to help her swallow it. She licked her lips and actually smiled.

"It tastes like butterbeer!"

Both men chuckled lightly and Alec began placing everything on the counter back in it's proper place. He couldn't help but be reminded of his own little girl and how frightened he would be if she came in here for something like this. But this was Harry Potter; and seeing him as a regular, worried father made Alec Fletcher somehow feel calm about his own life.

"Well, I think my work is done here. She should be fine to leave. I will prescribe the same potion, taken twice a day for three days, and you can have me paged if you need anything else. Good day." He nodded politely and took his leave, just as Ginny was coming back. Then he greeted her, before he went on to his next patient.

Ginny rushed forward to her daughter. "Oh, baby! Are you alright?"

Lily nodded and grinned, no longer feeling any pain. "I like Alec. He's cute!"

Ginny laughed. Of course that would be what her daughter took away from the experience. She had a good-looking healer. She turned to Harry.

"You know, I think she may just pull through," she said, somewhat facetiously. Harry smirked.

"I think you're right, my dear. Our little fighter," he grinned.

_End of Chapter_

_Author's Note: Alec Fletcher is property of Laura Winter! Haha...and if you would like to see more of him, please check out the fanfic story "Just Your Average, Every day Wizarding Family," by Fletcher Marks, written by myself and my friend, Gabby Barr._


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note: Hello Readers! I know, I know...it's been a while. I was out of town for a looooong time. But Penitent Rebel is once again helping me to stay motivated. Thank you, friend!_

**Chapter 17:**

Lily was absolutely loving all of the attention she was getting about her arm. And it didn't even really hurt anymore! Her brothers were being sweet to her; her mum and dad weren't making her do her usual chore of setting the table. And even Uncle Ron had stopped teasing her! She just sat on the couch with her new pal Scorpius, as well as her cousin Hugo, and regaled them with the tale over and over. She didn't notice Rose watching from the other room, a look of slight pain on her face. Scorpius was glowing as he surveyed Lily. And his eyes would not leave hers. What was happening to her best friend? He was supposed to be hers. Well, maybe not technically hers, not in the way most girls meant it. But they had bonded closely, almost from the very beginning of school! And now he was all ga-ga over her younger cousin.

James came up to stand by Rose and couldn't help but notice her expression.

"Everything alright, Rosie?"

She seemed to be in a daze, and James practically had to wave his hands directly in front of her face as he waited for her to notice him. She blinked her eyes rapidly as she finally looked over to him.

"Huh?" Rose asked, having not heard a word he said.

"I asked if everything was alright. You seem to be out of it right now, or like something is wrong."

Rose managed a half-smile as she looked at her cousin. "James Potter, noticing when a girl might be upset? Someone call the Prophet, it's front page news!"

He smiled and nudged her lightly in the side.

"Hey, I'm not a complete idiot. I can tell when something's wrong. So if you want to talk about it, I'm here."

Her smile faded and she looked down at the floor.

"I'm just scared for Lily, is all," she sighed.

There really was no reason for her to get into all of the reasons she was upset right now. She didn't even understand half of those reasons anyway.

"Alright. If you're sure."

But there was no more time to get into why Rose might be upset in that moment, as they were all called to the dinner table. Tonight was not the big Christmas Eve dinner, but it was still strange for Scorpius when he saw how warm and comforting everything was when they were all together as a family. Harry sat at the head of the table, with Ginny by his side.

Dinner was a rather unexciting affair, but that was how the Potter family liked it. The older children once again discussed their school year so far, while Hugo and Lily listened with rapt attention. They both could not wait until they were allowed to set foot inside the famed school. But for now they would have to be content with only hearing about the castle from James, Albus and Rose. After dinner, they had a riveting Wizard's chess tournament, that ended with Hugo against his father in the final round, and the kid won. Ron may have made a few bad choices on purpose, and all of the adults knew this. But Hugo was so happy, no one wanted to take his victory from him.

Everyone in the house went to sleep in contentment. Everyone except for Rose. She was sharing Lily's room with her, and her cousin had decided to wax eloquent about Scorpius. It took every part of Rose not to want to kick her, even though logically she knew Lily had done nothing wrong.

"And then when he talked about how much he enjoys music? I thought I would die, Rosie! He's a boy that is actually likes culture! My brothers are the opposite of him. And that is definitely a good thing," she said resolutely. She was so absorbed in her newest object of affection, she didn't notice the tears falling down Rose's face in the dark of her small bedroom.

* * *

Christmas Eve. It was commonly a day of family and celebration. But Scorpius Malfoy had never really seen that before. Yes, he had always been with his parents on the holiday, but it had not ever been a particularly warm occasion. Now he sat in the Potter living room as they played games and recounted memories. At first, he had been smiling during their family time. But now...he was starting to feel overwhelmed. Perhaps he was getting tired of trying to fit into all of this family contentment. Or maybe he really did miss his own family. They were probably in a snooty New York museum right now. And though he didn't mind missing that mind-numbing boredom...He did miss his mother's hand running through his hair while they surveyed a detailed painting. Or even his father's brooding gaze in front of a bronze sculpture. Scorpius knew the art spoke to him on some sort of personal level, though he never really spoke of it out loud. The most mysterious part of it all was the fact that Draco Malfoy did not seem to be disturbed that mostly everything in the museum was created by muggles. Scorpius knew that if his grandfather were there, he would have resorted to vandalism. It was just the sort of thing Lucius Malfoy would find enjoyable. And it spoke volumes to the differences between the generations.

It was late in the afternoon and Scorpius was just about to excuse himself for a nice, long nap, when more family members began to arrive. And James took it upon himself to go explain to Scorpius who everyone was. First, it was George Weasley and his wife Angelina. They had two children, Fred and Roxanne. He explained that George was his mother's brother, as if Scorpius could not tell that another ginger meant a relative of James' mother. James also talked about his Uncle Fred that had been killed back in the war, and the two boys had an unspoken moment of silence.

After George, Bill and Fleur Weasley came with their three children, Victoire, Dominique and Louis. And holding Victoire's hand was Teddy Lupin. Scorpius knew Victoire from school, and he'd heard all about Teddy. He also knew Dominique, who was a fourth year at Hogwarts in his own house, though they had never spoken. She seemed a bit stand-offish. Or perhaps she was just shy. She was a very good quidditch player.

Scorpius smiled and laughed as Al and Lily ran to Teddy and practically bowled him over. But Scorpius didn't have much time to enjoy this, as more family members came. James pointed out his uncles, Percy and Charlie, and Percy's family. Charlie was still single. And then, of course, came the grandparents, Arthur and Molly. By the end of all the introductions, Scorpius was truly aching for that nap. But James had other plans for everyone.

"Come on, you lot! It's quidditch time!"

There were more than enough people for two teams, so they decided on the possibility of a second game, just for the kids. For the first game, they did not allow any non-school age children to play. Scorpius was set as keeper on James' team, and he actually felt moderately good about it. Until he found out that Harry would be seeker on the opposing team, and his hopes of possibly winning dashed into an oblivion. But it made it all worth it when he saw Lily cheering for him from the sidelines. Recovering arm or not, she was not missing this game. It was the favorite family tradition of most of the Weasley/Potter children.

James was in the center of the pitch, opposite his father. And they were both smirking oddly at each other. This game would be different than the Wizard's Chess game they played the night before. Ron had allowed his son to win that game. Harry would do nothing of the sort. His son would have to beat him fair and square. And he was under no illusions that the day of victory for James was coming soon, if not today. But it would be a hollow one if Harry didn't play to the best of his ability.

Hermione sat as the officiator, and she looked between the team captains, trying not to laugh at the look of focus on her nephew's face.

"This will be a clean and fair fight! There will be no hijinks from either team or we will snuff the game and go inside!"

Harry cleared his throat. "Thank you, Professor McGonagall."

She rolled her eyes. "Be quiet, Mister Potter, or I shall take house points."

They all laughed at this before putting their game faces on again.

"Now, I need your team names. Same as last year, I suppose? Harry, Team Dragon?"

He nodded and smiled.

"And James, Team Phoenix."

He nodded as well. Then they each gripped their brooms tighter as she released the snitch. Then she flew up, dropped the quaffle and blew the starting whistle.

Scorpius had never seen a fairer fight in his life. They were all laughing and having a blast. It wasn't that they weren't trying to win. He could see determination on every face on the pitch. But they were still living it up out there as well. And not only was the fight fair, it was dead even. Twenty to twenty. This was the score after nearly forty-five minutes. And Scorpius couldn't stop his nerves from wishing the game would end soon. That was why his heart leapt the first time he saw James diving after the snitch. Harry was fast on his heels, and soon overtook him. But this snitch was feisty, and would not be caught. There were at least two or three other times this happened, sometimes Harry diving first, sometimes James. And now, after two hours, it was getting fierce with everyone becoming tired and wanting the game to end. Scorpius saw Victoire coming closer to him, the quaffle held tightly to her, and her teammate, Rose, blocking her from the other team, presumably so she wouldn't get hit with a bludger. What he didn't realize, however, was that Rose was armed and dangerous. She zoomed up to him, glared, and hit that bludger straight at his head. He flipped upside down, just in time to miss getting slammed with the offending ball. But his dodge also opened the opportunity for Victoire to make her goal.

Scorpius flew upright again and looked into the eyes of his angry best friend.

"What the bloody hell was that all about, Rose?"

She just stuck her nose in the air and flew away again. Her mother, the officiator, blew her whistle and looked warningly at her daughter, but no penalties were given. Now it was thirty to twenty, and Scorpius was nervous again. He watched James dive once more, and Harry followed. But then suddenly, James shot up in the air and lost the tail. It all happened in a split-second. One moment, they were trying to figure out what James was doing, and the next, everyone on the sidelines was cheering when they realized he had caught the snitch.

Hermione flew up to her nephew and held his arm up in triumph.

"Team Pheonix wins!"

Scorpius was elated that his team had won! But the glare on Rose's face was still apparent, and it quickly dissipated his good mood. Had he done something wrong? He flew over to Lily to see what she thought of his victory. And as he did, Harry flew up to his oldest son, with a broad smile on his face.

"Well...I suppose I owe you a rather large congratulations."

He clapped him on the back and shook his free hand.

"Well done, son. I'm proud of you. You faked me out well. I can't believe I fell for it."

James laughed and nodded. "You've gone soft, old man."

Harry raised his eyebrows, a grin playing at his lips. "Oh really?"

And then the whole family watched as Harry good-naturedly chased his son around the pitch.

When the majority of the quidditch players were on the ground, Scorpius stood back and waited for Rose to come his way. He told Lily he would be inside soon, he just needed to have one more moment outside. She nodded shyly and followed her aunts and uncles inside. Rose saw that he was waiting for her, so she changed course and walked to the garden. He followed her, of course.

"Rose...Rose, wait!"

She did not wait, though. In fact, she started running.

"Rose! What...what's going on?"

But she didn't stop. If she had stopped to talk to him, he would have seen her crying again. And that was the worst thing she could do right now. She ran around to the front of the property and he was left near the roses and lilies, wondering why his once best friend could not stand the sight of him anymore. So much for winning quidditch. He just wanted his Rosie back.

**Author's Note:**_ Once again, thank you for reading! Here is a list of the quidditch teams, in case you were wondering._

_**Team Dragon:**_

_Keeper: Ron _

_Seeker: Harry_

_Beaters: Rose and Charlie_

_Chasers: Bill, Victoire, and Dominique_

_**Team Phoenix:**_

_Keeper: Scorpius_

_Seeker: James_

_Beaters: George and Teddy _

_Chasers: Angelina, Albus and Ginny_


	18. Chapter 18

_This chapter is dedicated to Penitent Rebel. It was her idea! And I want to invite everyone to my new Harry Potter role-playing site, set in Harry's fourth year. I am a co-admin on the site and I think you should all check it out! _

_themirroroferised . forumotion . com / forum_

_Just take out all the spaces and copy/paste in your browser._

**Chapter 18:**

Scorpius just didn't understand what he had done to offend Rosie! Over the last few days, he had tried again and again to speak to her, but she wouldn't have it. All throughout the big Christmas Eve dinner, whenever he would try to catch her eye, she'd be looking down into her food. It was as if she was waiting for a secret message in her mashed potatoes. And then Christmas morning came, and James and Albus had dragged Scorpius downstairs so fast, that he didn't have time to notice anyone else until they were opening presents. He had watched with a sad sort of smile while everyone opened their gifts. Of course, he'd been given his own. By the time he was finished, he had a treasure heap that equaled any of the others. But he was missing his parents. He didn't think it would happen, but it did.

So now he was sitting in the guest bedroom, missing his family, and wondering what he had done to Rose. And he was pretty much just bored all around. It was the day after Christmas, and most of the kids were already over their new presents. Scorpius looked up as James, Albus and a reluctant Rose came into his room.

"We're bored, mate," Albus said as he flopped down on the bed next to his friend. James sat on the other side of Scorpius, and Rose sat in the rolling chair behind the desk, doing her best not to look at the Malfoy boy in front of her.

"Well, what can we do?" Scorpius asked.

They brainstormed for a little while, and then Rose suggested heading outside to see what they could find there. So they all bundled up and headed downstairs. Lily popped her head out of her room curiously.

"What are you guys doing?"

James, Albus and Rose all rolled their eyes in unison. The boys because no brother wants their little sister tagging along anywhere, and Rose because she was just tired of her younger cousin seeming to be everywhere that Scorpius was. But of course, Scorpius looked up at Lily and smiled.

"We're going outside, do you want to come?"

Nothing could have kept Lily inside after hearing him invite her out. She threw on her warm clothes as fast as possible and was outside with them in record time. They performed the usual, obligatory snow tasks; a snowball fight, snow angels, and even a snowman. But after a while, even that got to be boring. They were just about to head back inside, when Hugo ran out of the large shed in the backyard and yelled after them.

"Hey guys! Come see what I found! It's brilliant!"

They couldn't resist running to see what was going on with Hugo. They followed him to the shed and opened the front doors wide. Inside sat Ron's car, the old Ford Anglia that had been given to him as a memento from his father. It sat in Harry's shed because he had the space for it. But it hadn't run in years. That was why the sound of the rotating engine surprised them all. James rushed forward to the driver's seat and turned with wide eyes to Hugo.

"Wicked! How did you do it, kid?"

Hugo beamed back at him.

"Well...I think Dad and Uncle Harry were just trying charms. I found the key," he smiled.

Everyone stood in silent shock for a moment, then they just busted up laughing. The boys were bustling around the car and even Lily seemed interested. But Rose was standing off away, not wanting to get too close. She could practically see the gears working a mile a minute in James' head, and she wanted nothing to do with it. She cleared her throat, breaking them out of their stupors, and she tapped her foot impatiently against the floor of the shed.

"Alright, that's enough foolishness. Let's go tell Dad it's started."

James scoffed and shook his head violently.

"Are you mental, Rosie? This is the opportunity of a lifetime! Haven't you heard the stories? This car is begging for a spin!"

Hugo interrupted. "Besides, Dad had a little too much eggnog yesterday and Mum said waking him for anything would be perilous, or something like that."

Rose stalked over to James and jabbed his chest.

"You are NOT taking this car out, NO WAY! You will get into so much trouble, James Sirius! It is probably the stupidest decision you've ever made!"

He rolled his eyes and climbed in. "You are not my mother, Rose Weasley. And you act far too old for your age. Relax and have fun, why don't you? Who's coming with?"

Albus stood next to Rose, unsure of what to do. But Scorpius, Lily and Hugo piled into the back seat immediately. Scorpius could at least claim ignorance, since he had not heard the stories. But Rose knew better. Albus looked at his cousin.

"I think I should go. You know...someone needs to make sure they don't get killed."

Rose glared at him. "You just want to go, but you don't want to seem like an idiot for wanting to go right away."

He shrugged and smiled, then he went and jumped into the passenger seat. Rose stood in front of the car, her foot still tapping away. James glared at her, his eyes barely showing over the steering wheel. He revved the engine and she jumped a bit.

"I'm not moving!"

She had to shout now that they were all inside the car. James would have honked the horn, but he didn't want to risk bringing the adults in here. He was just about to get out of the car and tie Rosie to a stack of old tires, when her eyes widened at what she saw in the back seat. Scorpius was touching Lily's hand. It was only his pinky...but it was a big enough move for Rose's heart to break within her chest. And almost instantly, the heartbreak turned to anger and she stomped over to the back door on the passenger side. She threw open the door and climbed over Scorpius, pushing her way in between Scorpius and Lily. Lily looked at her in surprise. Her cousin knew how much she liked Scorpius, why would she sit in between them like that?

"Rose, um...can't you sit by the window?" Lily asked softly.

"No. I get carsick by the window," she growled. Scorpius thought it was better to just not comment at all and leave Rose to her own decisions. She was quite scary when she put her mind to it.

James looked back at her with an eyebrow cocked. "I thought you said this was stupid and we were all going to get in trouble if we got caught."

She glared at him. "Like Al said, someone has to make sure you lot don't die. Now let's get this over with."

James didn't need any further encouragement. He looked at the gearshift and found the correct letter. He had watched his father do this multiple times, it couldn't really be that hard...could it? But when he shifted and then pressed on the gas pedal, the car lurched forward and they all yelped together. But he quickly found the brake and they flew forward a half a foot in their seats when he stomped on it. Then they all started yelling at James.

"Hey, I've never done this before! Relax, would you? I think I'm getting the hang of it."

Rose rolled her eyes and braced herself as they moved forward a bit smoother. It took a few more jolts, but within minutes, they were driving along the gravel path that led to the street. Albus was in charge of figuring out what all the buttons were.

Luckily, he had already found the invisibility booster, so the neighbors wouldn't call the cops. Or worse, their parents. James saw a big red button and said, "Hey, Al. What does that one do?"

"I don't..." Albus began. But James had already pushed it. The car jolted forward again, and then it started climbing into the air. James grasped the wheel tighter with wide eyes.

"Oh. That answers that question," he said as casually as possible, though his heart had jumped into his throat.

"James!" Rose shouted. "Put the car down!"

"I don't know how!" He returned her shout as Lily grasped at Hugo on one side and Rose on the other. And Rose took Scorp's hand without even thinking, as they lifted higher into the air. Albus was just up in the front seat, praying. And James tried to focus on actually not hitting any trees or telephone poles as the car rose past them. They could see the ground getting further and further away, and though they were still scared, all of their heart beats were slowing closer to normal as they realized that James had things moderately under control. He flew through the clouds and a small smile broke across his face.

"We're...we're doing it! We're actually flying!"

Everyone started laughing nervously and looking around to make sure he was right. The small neighborhood below seemed like a little fantasy town. Hugo pointed out how many cars he could count along the Potter's street. And Lily and Rose seemed to find some common ground as they looked at the cute, tiny specks of people below. Scorpius was not smiling as widely as everyone else. In fact, he truly missed his mother right now. What he wouldn't give to be able to sit on her lap right now with his old blanket. He squeezed his best friend's hand and kept blinking back tears. This was not his idea of fun. He would take a broomstick any day over a stupid flying car.

Albus and James had not noticed Scorpius or his distress. They were both laughing and talking about how utterly brilliant they thought they were for being able to fly and navigate the old Ford. That was until the gas gauge plummeted and the car sputtered loudly. Albus looked at his older brother, frightened.

"What was that?"

James shook his head and tried to keep control over the steadily dropping car.

"It's out of fuel!"

"What the hell does that mean?" Rose shouted.

"It means you need to bloody hold on!"

They all screamed as James steered the falling car back toward the house and they all held onto each other for dear life. As far as crashes go, it could have been worse. They cleared the shed completely, and skidded along the large, open field that lay behind the Potters' property. When they finally came to a stop, all six passengers were breathing heavily with tears in their eyes. None of them had ever come so close to certain death before. And now that they knew that they would still be enjoying life, they could take a new breath. James turned to everyone nervously.

"Everyone alright?"

They all nodded, but no one else could find their voice. They probably would have sat there for another hour, in shocked silence, had the driver's side door not been yanked open from the outside. All heads turned to see a livid Harry Potter staring down at them.

"Out of the car now, James Potter," Harry said in an oddly quiet voice. "Everyone else, too. NOW."

They all quickly obeyed, getting out and standing in a small queue outside of the car. And James stood directly in front of his father with his head down, his eyes practically burning a hole into his shoes. Harry was fuming and trying to regain his composure.

"I want every single one of you inside and in your rooms until I can decide the proper punishment for you."

They all quickly made their way to the house, including James, until his collar was grabbed roughly and he was pulled back to the car against his will.

"Not you," Harry said darkly. "You and I are having a little chat, right here and now."

* * *

_End of Chapter_

_What did you think? Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it is necessary because I want your opinions! Now please take a moment to review, and then take my poll on the profile page. Thank you!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you so much for all of your reviews and your participation in the poll! Again, I apologize for the cliffhanger, but it helped to have your input. Hope you enjoy the result!_

_CAUTION: Discipline in this chapter, please do not read if that will offend you!_

**Chapter 19:**

Harry watched as the other children walked toward the house, past the shed and out of sight. Then he looked again to his oldest son, turned him around and swatted him hard on his backside. It had been a few years since he had spanked James, but this time he felt completely justified in doing so. He pulled his son around again so that he was facing forward and he stared him down some more to give him the full effect of his displeasure. His brow was creased and his face was flushed out of anger and fear for his children.

"What in the bloody hell were you thinking, young man? You could have gotten yourselves killed! Do you KNOW how dangerous that old car is? Do you know how dangerous ANY car is with a bloody thirteen year old driving? I am floored, James Sirius! I cannot believe you would do something so extraordinarily moronic and stupid! I don't even know what to say to you right now. And what will your mother have to say, hmmm? I'm sure if she knew about this when it happened, she would have had a heart attack. Thank heaven it was me who noticed the damn car was missing!"

He began pacing, leaving his son to rest against the hood of the car. James didn't know what to say. There was definitely nothing he _could_ say to save himself. Over the years, he had learned that it was just better to let his father have the time to lecture, and then come in with a profuse apology. Tears would be a plus. He would have to try hard for tears.

Harry rounded again on his son, his fingers running through his dark hair. He had not decided yet what he was going to do to him, but he knew for a fact that his son would not enjoy it. He also had a feeling James was not taking this seriously enough. But if Harry had his way, James would be taking it seriously by the end of the day.

"I want to hear what is going on in that head of yours," Harry continued. "You tell me why you thought this would be a good idea. And tell me what would have happened had someone been seriously hurt or injured. Or even killed. Tell me what then, James? Or did you get that far in your thinking process?"

James remained stoic and silent, even though he was rather scared of his dad right now. He didn't want to rock the boat any further by saying something stupid.

"James Sirius Potter, I swear to all that is holy, if you do not explain yourself this minute, I will turn you over my knee here and now. TALK!"

James cringed at the volume his father's voice had risen to with that last word, and he tried to find more courage somewhere deep in his Gryffindor heart. But it was nowhere to be found today. He cleared his throat and attempted to look into those green eyes of his father's.

"Hugo found the key and figured out how to turn it on," he said quietly. "And I remembered you telling us about you and Uncle Ron driving it. I didn't think about the danger part, I only thought about the fun part."

He knew it sounded lame, and that it would not get him out of any kind of trouble. But he was completely honest here, wouldn't that give him more points? But from the look on his father's face, he knew that nothing had changed in the determination that was there. James knew in that moment what would happen. And he wanted to fight it tooth and nail, with every bone in his body. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared up at his dad.

"It's not fair if you punish me for something you did when you were my age. And I wasn't the only one who was there, you know. Why are you making me the bad guy here?"

Harry closed the gap between them and put a stern finger in his son's face.

"Lose the attitude, young man. You are in enough trouble as it is," he said fiercely, then lowered his hand to his side.

"When your uncle took the car, I was with him, yes. And it was a very dangerous and stupid decision. I didn't have parents alive, let alone ones who cared enough to discipline me. I wish I could have known then how easily I got off, because I sorely needed the lesson in humility. You are lucky enough to have parents who are willing to teach you. And I, for one, will not let you get away with thinking that this was okay. Because this was NOT OKAY, James! And now I have to go in there and discipline your brother and sister as well! And your cousins will also be punished. And I can only assume your friend Scorpius will be as well, after I call his father."

James' eyes widened and he reached out and grasped Harry's forearm.

"No Dad, you can't! His dad is crazy, he'll make him go home!"

"It doesn't matter what he does, James," Harry sighed. "I have to inform Draco that his son was in danger. Now, is there anything else you wanted to say to me?"

James looked down and actually did feel tears come to his eyes. He didn't want everyone to be in trouble because he hadn't been able to say no. He tried to think of a way to get them all out of trouble, but in the end, nothing came to mind. So he just sniffled and looked up.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Are you? Are you truly sorry for what you did?"

James sighed. He hated those kinds of questions. "I'm sorry I put everyone in danger. And I'm sorry I got them in trouble. But Dad, it was so fun! You should have seen how she flew, I mean, it was like nothing else I've ever-"

But he stopped himself again and looked down. He couldn't handle the stern look on his father's face anymore.

"Rose didn't want to do it at first. She said we could get hurt and she only came with us to make sure we were trying to be smart. She shouldn't be in trouble. And Lily and Hugo were just along for the ride, I think. Scorp too."

Harry couldn't help but smirk. "You're defending everyone but Albus?"

"No, he pretty much knew as much as I did what would happen if we got caught."

Harry nodded in agreement. He was sure his second son helped with the ride almost as much as his eldest. James watched as Harry reached in the car and took the key out then locked the doors. He flicked his wand and the doors closed. Then he grasped his son's shoulder and steered him toward the house. Once they were inside, he turned James to face him once more.

"Go up to your room. I'll be up in a minute, but I have to talk to Ron first. I want to make sure we're both on the same page."

"That doesn't sound very comforting, Dad," James sighed.

"It's not supposed to. Now go."

He went to check on Ginny first, but she was taking a nap. So he kissed her cheek, then went downstairs to the guest bedroom. He knocked and waited for permission to enter. He didn't want to catch Ron and Hermione in any kind of questionable position. It had happened once before, and he vowed never to let it happen again. He shuddered at the thought just as the door was opening and Hermione invited him in to their room. Harry sat in the comfy armchair located in the corner of the room and told them everything he knew of what had happened, including what James had said about Rose's lack of enthusiasm about the idea.

"Now, I think we should punish them the same way, so it's fair. Except for James, he should have known better. He did know better, he just ignored it."

Ron sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking to Hermione. He knew that look of determination on her face, just as he knew it on Harry's.

"But 'Mione, I don't want to spank them!" He had read her mind before she even had to mention what she thought they should do.

"Ronald, don't be a baby," Hermione said. "Apparently it was our son who was messing around with the car in the first place. And Rosie should have known to come tell us instead of getting in. They put themselves in danger, and we always said that we would reserve physical discipline for situations such as this."

She turned to Harry. "What are you planning to do with your children, Harry?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I suppose I plan on spanking them, even though I hate doing it. And in any other situation, I would say James is too old. But not today. And then when that is done, I plan on making them clean the entire house for the rest of the holiday. I don't want them having any more time to make mischief. And now I know exactly why your mum always had us doing things like that, Ron."

He nodded his agreement, but remained silently stoic.

"And you know what the worst part is?" Harry continued again. "James brought up the time you and I took the car, and that we didn't get punished for it."

Ron scoffed and grasped the comforter on the bed where he was sitting.

"Not get punished? Maybe you. Don't you remember me telling you my mum came to the school that day I got the howler? I got a smacking, Harry. And a damn big one, at that."

Harry nodded. "Yes, that's right. You mentioned that a few weeks ago. Well then...we're all in agreement? We are spanking them and then putting them to work?"

Hermione nodded immediately, but Ron looked pained. And the look intensified as his wife dug her fingers into his shoulder.

"Oh alright," he said. "I'll do it. But it won't be very severe. You know I hate it."

"No," Harry sighed. "The only one that will get it remotely severely will be my oldest. Because he knew better. I just wish they had used more common sense in the first place."

"Just like you would have?" Hermione asked with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up, Hermione," he said as he walked out of the guest room.

* * *

Harry had visited his daughter first. And they had a very tender, loving moment after he had given her five swats and she had cried several tears. Then he went to his youngest son, who took it a bit more stoically than his little sister. He had been given two more swats than Lily, and now sat in his bedroom, waiting to calm himself before coming out. Harry caught Ron's eye after he had come out of the den where both Rose and Hugo were staying. Ron looked as if he was going to throw up, so Harry knew he had carried out their punishment. Now the only two left waiting were Scorpius and James. Harry went to his guest first. James could stand to wait it out a little while longer.

Harry knocked on the bedroom door where Scorpius was staying and he smiled comfortingly at the boy. He looked frightened...and that was the last thing Harry ever wanted him to feel in his house.

"Scorpius? May I talk to you?"

The boy nodded and scooted back on the bed, as if to make room for Harry, even though the bed was rather large.

"Do you understand why you are all in trouble, Scorpius?"

He nodded, but remained silent.

"Your lives were in danger today. And I do not blame you, lad...I know it was not your decision. But I do need to impress upon you how serious this was."

"Yes sir," he said quietly. "Are you going to punish me now?"

Harry shook his head and patted the boy's knee.

"No, Scorpius. You are not my son. I must leave the decision to your father. I will be calling him this evening."

Scorpius's throat tightened and he tried to form words beyond the lump that had formed there.

"Are you...are you sending me home, then?"

Harry's eyes widened. "No, of course not. Not unless you wish to do so. But if your parents want you to go home, I cannot keep you against their will."

He nodded. "I understand, sir," he said, looking down.

"Scorpius," Harry began again. "You don't have to call me sir. Harry is just fine. And please don't fret, everything is alright now."

Scorpius felt tears come to his eyes and though he tried not to show it, his emotions were painted on his features. And now it seemed he would not be able to hold back the tears. Harry sighed kindly and pulled the boy into a hug.

"Shhh...it's alright, I'm not mad. I was scared for all of you. But now I'm just glad you're alright."

Scorpius held onto Harry as if his life depended on it, and he allowed himself a nice, long cry. Harry was so loving, and Scorpius knew he did not deserve it. But he wasn't complaining, either. It made him miss his parents, even though he couldn't remember having a moment like this with his own father. But he wanted it. He wanted exactly this. He just didn't know if it would ever happen. He took a deep breath, then pulled back a little bit.

"Sorry," Scorpius whispered. "I don't know what came over me."

Harry smiled and ruffled his hair. "It's alright, son. Anytime you need to talk, or you just need a hug, you let me know. And you don't need to stay in here. We'll call your father after dinner, okay?"

"Alright," he nodded and sniffled. "Oh, Mister Potter?"

"Yes?" Harry smiled.

"Thank you."

"Of course, Scorpius."

Then he left and made his way to see James. He took a deep breath before entering the room, then he grabbed a seat on the desk chair, opposite his son's bed. James looked as if he had regained some of his bad attitude back, which Harry was not excited over. He cleared his throat and waited for that eye contact once more.

"I've seen to your sister and your brother. And I believe your uncle took care of your cousins as well. And now it is your turn."

James raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"My turn for what?"

"What do you think?"

James turned away from his father and huffed. Harry rolled his eyes and thought that maybe his son wasn't too old for a spanking after all. He was acting like such an immature brat.

"James, I would like to talk about this," he encouraged softly.

"Well, I don't. I already told you what happened, and that I'm sorry. What more do you want?"

Harry shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair once more. Teenagers were so frustrating! He had never been this bad! He calmed himself once again before continuing.

"I want you to understand that this is a big deal, and that I'm not just punishing you because of a power trip, or something like that. You are the oldest and most mature. Well...Rosie might beat you in maturity level, no offense. But you are the oldest, and you know that I expect more from you. Because you were behind the wheel, you took responsibility for all of their lives. And it was extremely dangerous to do so. You know you deserve to be punished, young man."

Angry tears filled the boy's eyes. "Dad...I thought you said I was too old for that."

Harry stood up and walked over to his son, placing a firm yet gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned James to him and looked into his eyes.

"Jamie, you know I love you. And I don't want to do this. But that's why it's called a punishment, son. You're not supposed to like it. I am disappointed in your choice today, but I will always love you. I am your father, and I need to teach you that what you did was not acceptable. Do you understand?"

James nodded and started crying softly, even before the punishment began. Harry wrapped his arms around him and held him for a few minutes before pulling back.

"Let's get this over with, Scamp."

James nodded and walked over to the bed where Harry sat and pulled him over his lap. He sighed and pulled James' pants down, but left his underpants in place. He closed his eyes to center himself, then he raised his arm and brought his hand down firmly on James' backside. He gave him twelve smacks in all, one for each year of his life. His son would not be thirteen for a few more weeks, so he gave him a reprieve on the thirteenth. Once he was done, he helped him with his pants and sat him up next to himself on the bed. James had tears falling down his cheeks and it broke Harry's heart.

"I love you, James Sirius. Please behave, alright? I don't want to have to do this again. But I will, if I have to."

James nodded and hugged Harry once more.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"I know, son. It's okay. I promise."

He held his son for a few more minutes, then he kissed his forehead and stood up.

"Take as long as you need to compose yourself, then please come back down to the family room. We need to discuss the rest of your punishment."

"The rest?" James asked.

Harry nodded. "Don't worry about it. Just a few more chores for the holiday."

"Awe, Dad...really?"

"Yes, really. It's a lesson, son. You'll learn from it, I promise."

James sighed and laid down on his stomach on the bed.

"Alright then, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Harry smiled and patted his back before leaving and going downstairs. Ginny was waiting for him in the kitchen and signaled for him to come talk to her. After he told her everything, Ginny looked stonily back at him.

"And you couldn't talk to me about it first?"

Harry's face fell. It had been such a rough day for all of them, he really didn't want a fight right now.

"No, sweetheart, I didn't want to wake you."

She pouted a bit as she looked back at him. "And my babies are okay? You weren't too hard on him?"

Harry smiled and pulled Ginny into his arms. "They will survive, my love. We just need to remind them of how much we love them. And make them work their fingers off for the next week or two."

_End of Chapter_


	20. Chapter 20

_So...I believe I owe everyone an apology for how long it has been since the last chapter. But I have a good excuse this time! Sort of... I moved to another state in the last few months. I used to live in Texas (*sniffle*...nice, warm, green Texas...), and now I live in Wyoming. It is SO cold compared to the South! But we're happy here, for the most part. Change is good, right? Anyway...now I am back to writing and hopefully I can give you more frequent updates. Enough chatting! On to the story..._

_I know there are probably mistakes, but it's been a while. Just getting my feet wet again._

**Chapter 20:**

Scorpius sat upright in his room at the Potter's house, listening to the voices of his father and Harry Potter floating up to him through the vent. He couldn't hear specifics, but he could hear tone. He knew Harry must have explained the whole thing to his father, but he thought it strange that there had been no yelling as of yet. When Draco had met with Harry the night Scorpius had been suspended, he had thought there would be bloodshed. So why now did they seem to be getting along? Oh wait...there was a raised voice...yes, his father was getting louder, but it wasn't shouting. He was probably saving that for his one and only son. _Oh joy,_ thought Scorp.

Scorpius was listening so intently that he nearly missed the voices stop talking. He would have been paying more attention had he not been fearing for his life. But within minutes, the guest bedroom door opened and his father strode in, his face unreadable. Draco nodded to Harry, who had shown him the way, and then closed the door. He cast a silencing charm over the room and Scorpius gulped. That could not be a good sign.

"Hi, Dad. How was your trip?" He asked nervously, his voice a little too high-pitched for his liking.

Draco's gaze narrowed as he sat on the end of the bed, a little too close for Scorp to be comfortable.

"Don't you 'hi Dad' me. Do you have any idea the worry you have put your mother and I through because of this stunt you pulled?"

Scorpius sat back on the bed in a state of slight shock. No, maybe that was an understatement. He was shocked for sure. Did his father just say he'd been worried? Of course Scorp didn't have any idea of how worried his father had been. He hadn't ever been worried _before _about anything in particular. Well, there was the time in the last few months when Draco Malfoy had said he would try to change, but that had happened multiple times in the past and nothing ever came of it. Was he really all that different now, that he actually worried when his son was in danger? If that was the case...Scorpius had to admit it felt good. But very confusing, nonetheless.

"Scorpius!" Draco snapped, interrupting his son's thoughts. "Would you answer my question, please?"

Scorpius gulped and blushed, then looked up into his father's eyes and steeled himself. This felt strange and new. They usually didn't talk very much. Draco would either be mad and just react immediately, or he would be somewhat bored or annoyed and ignore the problem. This stern, loving father thing he had going on right now was creeping Scorpius out.

"I, uh...I didn't know you would be worried. And I didn't know the car would fly."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. Ever since the incident with Scorpius and his grandfather, Draco had been more worried over his son. He couldn't really put a finger on it. All he knew was that he never wanted to see his son in so much pain or danger ever again.

"You didn't know the car would fly, eh? But I suppose you did see young Potter behind the wheel? That was probably the most irresponsible part of this entire ordeal. I want some sort of explanation, Scorpius. I thought you were more intelligent than this. Tell me why."

Those words were the breaking point. Scorpius felt his eyes fill with tears and he grasped the bedspread tightly between his fingers so as not to completely lose control. Guilt was a new feeling for him, at least when it came to his father. And hearing the harsh words he was saying, mixed with genuine concern...it was enough to break him down and force those hot tears down his cheeks.

"I don't know, Dad. I guess I was just trying to fit in with my friends. And I thought it would be fun. I didn't think about the danger...please don't be mad anymore. Please," he begged, tears still falling from his eyes.

Draco felt his resolve breaking slightly. He had come in here determined to put Scorpius in his place and teach him a lesson, but he couldn't do that if his child was already punishing himself enough for his misdeed. Draco was at a loss. If something like this had happened a few months ago, Draco would definitely have laid into his son like a ton of bricks. Either that, or he would just let it go without even a backward glance. But today, all he wanted to do was hold him. What in bloody hell had happened to him? He had gone soft, that was what. And in this moment, he didn't care. He sighed deeply, then reached out and pulled Scorpius into his arms. He held him there without a word for a few minutes, trying to keep his own emotions in check.

"I'm not mad," he whispered. "I'm just glad you're alright."

And after another silent moment, he added, "I love you, son. You know that, right?"

Scorpius sat quiet for a bit before he nodded.

"I love you too, Daddy. I'm sorry."

He did not know what had caused him to use such a juvenile address, but Scorpius missed being able to say it without reservation. There had been a time when it had been easy to call his father 'Daddy.' And it felt good today. It felt right. He hugged the man with all his might, not wanting to move for fear that this was all just a dream.

* * *

Rather than force his son to come home with him immediately, Draco had somewhat reluctantly agreed to stay for dinner. It was a strange thing for everyone at first. It could have been worse, however. Molly and Arthur had gone home, as well as all of the Weasley brothers, except for Ron. But having Harry and Ginny Potter, Ron and Hermione Weasley, and Draco Malfoy, at the same table for dinner, felt very strange. And it wasn't only the adults that felt the awkwardness of the moment. Everyone seemed to understand that this type of thing had never happened before.

The conversation was slow at first, but Harry had begun to ask Draco about his trip to the states, and it actually ended up as a quite pleasant evening for everyone involved. Even James seemed to have gotten himself out of his foul mood long enough to toss some peas at his little sister. It seemed that things would turn out rather better than expected. That was, until Harry and Ron reminded their children that they would be on constant chore duty for the remainder of their holiday. Then the foul mood returned full force, and James had to carefully watch himself. He was so close to telling off his parents for that, but he refrained for his own safety.

After dinner, Scorpius was told to gather his things and get ready to head home. He wanted to put up a fuss, but he figured that his father choosing to stay for dinner was about the most he was going to get tonight. And there was only about a week until school started again, surely he could survive that time without his friends. So he did as his father had asked, and quickly put his bag back together, which now included new items from the Christmas celebration. And once he was sure he had not forgotten anything, he went downstairs to the fireplace in the study.

Everyone was there to say goodbye to him. Both Hermione and Ginny gave him hugs, the kind that nearly suffocated a person. But he didn't mind. He just smiled and hugged them back. He shook Ron's hand, then Harry's, and thanked them for their hospitality. Then he sort of waved at James, Albus and Hugo. A hug would have been too strange. But apparently, that wasn't the case for Lily. She was close to tears as she practically mauled Scorpius and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"I'll miss you!" She cried. He semi-awkwardly patted her back as he returned her hug.

"I'll miss you too," he said. And he meant it.

But then he pulled back and his eyes scanned the room for his best friend. Where was Rosie? He didn't see her anywhere. His face fell as his father cleared his throat with a signal that it was time to leave. Scorpius sighed sadly and turned to James.

"Tell Rose I said goodbye."

James nodded and watched as Draco Malfoy guided Scorpius into the fireplace first. And after a moment, both Malfoys were gone. Harry pulled his wife into a sideways embrace and kissed her temple.

"Well that was interesting," he said.

"Yes," she replied. "Very interesting indeed."

Harry turned to the children and cleared his throat.

"You are all on Kitchen duty."

They responded with a chorus of "Awe, Dad!" or "Right now?" or "Do we have to?" And of course, the answer to all of those questions was just a pointed look from Harry, and a gentle shove from Ron toward the kitchen. But Rose was still missing, and no one had really noticed yet.

She was laying on the bed in the guest bedroom, where Scorpius had been staying. And silent tears were falling off of her face and wetting his pillow. She was heartbroken. And she was scared that she wouldn't be able to hide it the next time she saw her best friend. That was why she had not gone to say goodbye to Scorpius. She knew that her heart would give her away at some point, she just hadn't wanted it to happen in front of her entire family, as well as Scorpius and his father. But now she was left alone with her thoughts. And she took advantage of the moment, allowing herself to be overcome by her sadness.

"Goodbye, Scorp," she whispered to no one as her cries became bitter and more insistent.

_End of Chapter_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I know, you're surprised to hear from me. I have been in the community college musical here in Wyoming, and we have been rehearsing every night since the beginning of June! Now we have performances...nine more, to be exact. So by August, I will have much more time. And I really want to get this story done! Also, there is another passion in my life that has been sucking my time away from me (in a good, fun way). Yes, I am still RP-ing. The website has been changed, and is now: harrypotterdreams . proboards . com With no spaces, of course. Come join us! We still have a lot of canon characters open, so check it out. _

**Chapter 21:**

It was already time for lunch on the first day back at Hogwarts, and Scorpius had still seen no sign of Rose. He had asked Al and James, but they had said the same thing. They saw bits and pieces of her around; a small flash of red hair running into the loo, or her hand pulling her bag up to her shoulder just in time for her to disappear into the girls dormitories. None of them had any real idea what was going on except for James. He might have been a bloke, and a bit slow on the uptake, but he had a feeling it was something to do with Scorpius. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He was starting to get worried, though, as they all were. Especially when she didn't come down to eat. James ended up sitting by his blond friend and lowered his voice to a little more than a whisper.

"Scorp, I think you have to be the one to find Rosie and talk to her. I don't know what's happening, but I have a feeling the only person who can really help is you."

Scorpius nodded as he slowly pushed his food around his plate. He had been having that same feeling, he just didn't know how to approach Rose. If he knew what he had done, he would have better footing when he tried talking to her. But he didn't know, and he was afraid she would never tell him. Maybe she would continue hating him until the end of time. He couldn't have that...his heart would shatter into a million pieces. He missed her...he needed his Rose.

"I'll go now," he said to James. "Not like I'm eating much anyway."

It was a long walk up to Gryffindor Tower. It seemed longer than normal as Scorpius was trying to decide what to say to his best friend. Talking to Rosie had never been a problem before today. But now there seemed to be some sort of chasm between them. He even felt tears come to his eyes the more he thought about the possibility of their friendship coming to an end. No, that could never be. He would not let that happen. They were meant to be best friends for the rest of their lives, especially when it came to their schooling. Scorpius knew he could never survive Hogwarts without Rose Weasley.

After he had given the password to the fat lady, he walked into the common room and saw Rose trying to run back up to her dorm. He reached out, practically jumping for her, and ended up tumbling to the ground, landing on top of her. She looked up in surprise, and he looked down into her face, a mixture of humiliation and relief on his face. He was glad he had finally caught up to her, but he had not intended to maul her into submission. However, he was not going to let her go now. He stayed on top of her so that he could ask her his questions before she decided to run again.

"Rose, we need to talk," he said, a little breathless.

"Scorpius, get off me!" She squeaked.

He shook his head.

"Not until you tell me what I did. Please, Rosie...I'm begging you. What did I do? Let me fix it! Whatever it is, I'll make it better. I miss you...I miss you so much."

She looked indignantly into his gray eyes, but her anger didn't last long. And to her horror, she began to cry. And all she could do was wrap her arms around him as tears fell down her face. She spoke, but it all came out in muffled, incoherent sobs. And all Scorpius could do was hold her. If only he could translate emotional girl speak...

"Rosie," he said gently, sitting up and pulling her with him. "Start again."

He reached out and wiped the tears from her cheeks, and she sniffled and tried to regain some composure.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Scorp. I missed you so much too. And I'm sorry I've been such a dolt."

He shook his head, still confused as ever, but he didn't want to push it. If she was sitting here talking to him again, that was all that mattered. He wanted to ask her if she was sure she didn't want to tell him what was wrong, but he was too caught up in the moment. Especially when she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his middle. He held her in return and they leaned against the sofa in the Gryffindor common room for as long as they could get away with it.

* * *

When classes began again the next day, things were better than ever. The four of them were together again, and it felt like home. They went through Charms and Transfiguration easily enough, but now it was time for Defense with Malcolm Pritchard. And Scorpius was sure he would not be able to hold his temper in check with that slimy git at the front of the classroom. But when they arrived in class, he was surprised to see that his most hated professor was sitting behind his desk, looking gloomy and beaten. His hair was disheveled, he had scratches all over his face, and ugly bruises flowering just under his collar and up his neck. Scorpius leaned over to Rose and whispered, "What the hell happened to him?"

But she shook her head, unable to come up with a reason why he would look so awful. It looked like he had been in a fight with a vampire or something, but she knew he would not be alive anymore if that had happened. It seemed so out of character that the Defense professor would not have been able to use Defense to his advantage when in a fight with a dark creature.

The class was not too bad, mainly because Pritchard seemed to not care about whether his students were doing anything or not. At one point he even fell asleep with his head against the desk. Scorpius wasn't complaining, but it was still very curious.

After all of their classes were finished and supper was over, Scorpius sat with his best friends on the edge of the Black Lake. The water seemed calmer than usual, but no one seemed overly fussed about it. They were all just grateful to be back together again. And maybe today was a sign of better things to come. With Professor Pritchard so out of it, and their other classes being fairly straightforward, it was hard not to relax. But Scorpius also couldn't help but feel some apprehension. If they got too comfortable in their situation, they could be in for a rude awakening when things finally began to speed up again. Or maybe they would get so bored that they would try to create trouble. That was all they needed.

_End of Chapter_

_Sorry it's short, I'll get to long chapters again someday. Please review and thank you for reading!_


	22. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I am grateful to each and every one of you for reading and reviewing my story. I still love the idea, but the inspiration and desire for writing this story is no longer with me. I have been writing quite a bit in my spare time, but it has all been for my Harry Potter RP site (I say mine, but really, it belongs to my friend Gabby), harrypotterdreams . proboards. com

Feel free to check it out, but I am not writing this note as an advertisement. I'm writing it because I am going to close this story; for now, at least. It isn't finished…but I can make no promises as to when I will begin again. And more than likely, I will just give a summary of the end of Scorpius's first year and move on to year six. That's where the real fun will begin.

I apologize if this causes any disappointment, but considering how badly I've treated you all as loyal readers because of the delay in updates, I figured this would be the kinder choice. Again, thank you for reading, and I hope to continue soon.


	23. New Story!

**Author's Note:**

I am thinking of starting up again with this story! It probably won't be for a few months because we are in the process of moving BACK to Texas (check out my profile for more info). Yay for Texas!

But for now, I am working on a new story with Penitent Rebel, called "Beneath the Willows." It's a love story between James and Lily Potter. Check out her page to start reading!


	24. Sequel Posted!

The sequel has begun! For those of you that didn't see, "**Guarded**" is the sequel to "A Boundless Heart." And I will soon be working on chapter two. Please read and review!


End file.
